Golden Eyed
by The Honorable Gucci
Summary: Kagome reads a popular book, one that her friends raved about. As it captures her attention and sparks her courage, Inuyasha doesn't know if he wants to tear it to shreds or be grateful her friends lent it to her. Reviews are appreciated! .
1. Read

AN: Not quite a cross-over, but our miko heroine is influenced by reading a popular book... and it ends up affecting them all in different ways. Just read, and if you like it, yay! And if you don't, well that's fine too =). It's my first fanfic in a long while... Enjoy!

**Golden-Eyed**

Under the darkening canopy of trees whose jade green foliage gently danced above them and their campfire, the small but eclectic group of friends had finished with their dinner and started preparing for sleep. From the contagious yawn that started with the monk Miroku and reached everyone in turn, it was no secret that all they wanted was to rest after a long day of killing many demons. Not one of the demons posed a problem since they were all rather weak, but what was more of an annoyance than a problem was the similar mantra each demon would spout, all saying they wanted the Shikon jewel fragments Kagome carried. Overall, it made for a tiring day.

After she returned from changing out of her school uniform and into some cotton PJ pants and t-shirt, Kagome unzipped her sleeping bag. Within seconds a smiling Shippo crawled in, waiting for Kagome to come and cuddle with him like she normally did.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Kagome?" the little fox asked.

Even though she'd been yawing with the rest of them, she felt a sudden wave of energy capture her mind and she was sure it was going to let her sleep just yet.

"Don't worry, Shippo." She smiled and ruffled his red hair. "I'll go to sleep soon."

She began to think of what she could do that wouldn't disturb any of her friends, and that's when she remembered something her friend Yuka had let her borrow the last time she visited the present. _It's a book that Eri and Yuka were raving about._ She remembered the latter friend shoving it into her hands, telling her she "just had to read it". Since she'd brought it along, Kagome figured a little nighttime reading wouldn't hurt, though it seemed to annoy a certain half-demon in their group. He'd jumped into a nearby tree and sat on a thick bough, one leg dangling over the edge.

Inuyasha's eyes and ears were focused on their camp and the surrounding forest when he noticed the miko rifling through her yellow backpack, retrieving what appeared to be a thick book along with something small and unfamiliar. The text was different than all the school books he'd seen weighing down her bag, mostly because when she had found it there was a genuine look of interest in her brown eyes rather than one of dread.

"Is that a little lantern?" Shippo asked with a large yawn and rub of his eyes.

"Yeah, sort of. It's called a book light," Kagome smiled. She clipped the light onto the binding, arching the light over the pages so they were bathed in a soft glow.

"Can you read the story out loud, or is it another math book?" Shippo crawled in the girl's sleeping bag.

"Definitely not a math book." She laughed. "This is a novel, but I think I want to find out what it's about before I read it to you." Kagome noticed the slight disappointment in the little fox's eyes. After giving him a quick peck on the cheek the fox smiled, stretching his little arms over his head before snuggling his cheek against the sleeping bag's soft liner. Within a minute he'd closed his eyes, fast asleep.

"What are you doing staying up?" Inuyasha snorted from his tree. "You need your rest." Kagome looked up with a surprised look, hearing a hint of concern in his words. Inuyasha quickly added, "You'll be worthless tomorrow if you can't stay awake, wench."

_Concern? Hardly…_ Kagome thought, ignoring the grump in the tree as she sat on the sleeping bag. Yet after a couple of minutes Kagome decided to move when the book started to get interesting. It was much easier to read when she had her back against something solid and her knees drawn up to support her book.

Inuyasha watched her out of the corner of his eye as she got up and sat just below where he was. _She'll be sorry tomorrow when she can't keep her eyes open._

As Kagome continued to read the words painted a picture of a life unlike her own, one where a girl lived with her father, attended high school on a regular basis, and where legends were true and mythical creatures lived among humans. _Okay, _Kagome thought, _it's not too different from my world._

Lifting her eyes from the book to look around the camp, her vision focused on the two-tailed cat demon curled up beside a demon slayer, the campfire's light gleaming off blue prayer beads wrapped around the right hand of a monk, and the innocent expression of a young, red-haired fox demon sleeping in her unzipped sleeping bag. Her eyes closed before looking directly above her, watching the slight shift of the half demon sitting on guard, red cloth and silver hair catching the breeze and swaying gently. _The supernatural doesn't bother me._

She held her breath when Bella, the heroine of the story, met with hostility as she sat down in her biology class next to Edward, the most beautiful creature she had ever set eyes on. He regarded Bella with a gaze of pure hate, his black eyes conveying it rather well. Kagome shivered as she remembered how it felt the first time Inuyasha looked at her, empathizing with the fictional girl. She replayed the dark gaze, his eyes of shaded amber carrying a look of disgust Kagome didn't understand. Yet she was intrigued, not fully aware how greatly this meeting would alter her life. Soon disgust gave way to tolerance, and now Kagome thought that Inuyasha considered her an ally, and quite possibly a friend. Closing her eyes, she tried to stop the thought that took root, attempting to keep it from even crossing her mind. _He's more than a friend to me…_

Kagome read on, feeling a flutter in her stomach when Bella saw Edward's eyes the next time, golden hued irises softly regarding her. Inuyasha's face appeared in her mind's eye, the most mesmerizing golden eyes staring at her, soft as she imagined Edward's to be. She couldn't help but remember how lost she'd get on occasion in the half-demon's eyes… A whisper of a sigh escaped her lips, and she continued reading. She was starting to feel the tug of sleep on her eyelids, but she found herself wanting to read more as the high school girl in the story fell more deeply in love with the mythical creature, one that vowed to protect her, even from himself.

Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome to go to sleep, but when he glanced in her direction she seemed to be reading intently, her eyes quickly scanning over the words. She seemed to be slowing down when she took a break to yawn, yet the teen continued to read, sighing for the umpteenth time, causing Inuyasha to shake his head as a slight shiver ran up his arms and up his neck. He couldn't help but notice that her sighs were flavored with a hint of longing, thoughtful breaths that were too quiet to wake the others, but they filled his ears and resonated deep within his chest. He could practically taste the wistful mood surrounding her.

"Would you stop that already?" he asked, trying to sound annoyed and not at all affected. When she didn't answer him he slid off his branch and landed right in front of her, crouching low enough to meet her eyes. On the cover of the book were two hands cradling an apple.

"How can a book about apples be that interesting?" He asked, yanking it from her, scanning the page she was just reading.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "give it back." She met his eyes over her book, the small light literally making his eyes glow as he regarded her. He noted a faint touch of pink creeping into her cheeks the longer he looked at her. It was better than she envisioned a little bit ago, his eyes glistening as liquid gold as they held her own brown gaze, soft and gentle.

"Are you… blushing?" He asked. Now he was really curious about what was in the book.

She sighed again, breaking eye contact for a short second as she closed her eyes. Without any notice, Kagome pulled her legs down into a kneeling position and began leaning forward, slowly. Kagome's brown eyes opened to watch Inuyasha, the book light revealing a blush highlighting his skin, matching her own as she continued forward. He stumbled out of his crouch, landing on his butt with a thump.

Kagome could almost hear the increased tempo of his heart, all the while trying to control the beat of her own as she drew closer to the half demon. She stopped with her nose about two inches from his, and couldn't help but smile when Inuyasha gulped.

With eyes half-lidded, her whispered words brushed across his lips like feathers. "Yeah… I am."

Kagome slid the book from the too still Inuyasha, his heart still beating quickly from their proximity. She folded the book light and picked up a fallen leaf to use as a bookmark, finally standing.

Inuyasha didn't even notice when she took the book back… he forgot he was even holding it the moment Kagome started moving towards him, her face all flushed and pretty.

"It's not about apples, Inuyasha. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow." Not waiting for an answer from the stunned young man, Kagome curled up in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes.

_What the he-? _Inuyasha started thinking, cut off by Kagome's hushed voice.

"Goodnight," she whispered with a trace of a smile on her lips.

Finally, his heart had slowed to a calm, regular beat, but he couldn't dispel the ache that clenched it the moment Kagome drew away. After a quick glance at the sleeping girl he jumped back to his spot in the tree. Now he was going to spend the rest of the night thinking about her, the warm color staining her cheeks, the way she sighed when looking at him, the feel of her breath on his lips…

He ran a clawed hand through his thick hair. _Damn, Kagome._


	2. Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight…

**Chapter 2**

It was peaceful where she sat watching the clouds glide lazily across the sky. With fingers extended, Kagome ran her hands slowly over the field's soft grass. Patches of patches and sunlight moved across the ground, occasionally bathe her in a flood of warm light. A lingering patch of sun found her, and she leaned back on her arms, tipped her head back and closed her eyes. She was so preoccupied with relaxing that she didn't hear someone approach.

Fingers ghosted across her exposed neck and up along her jaw, her skin tingling at the gentle caress. The callous hand continued and swept across her cheek and stopped, cupping it lightly. Kagome's eyes fluttered open to stare directly into familiar golden eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she asked faintly, not able to find of her voice. Nodding his head, he gave her a smile that warmed her more than the direct sunlight. His fingers ran through her hair for a few seconds before cradling her head as he closed his eyes, dipping his face forward. Kagome watched him and closed her eyes too and waited for the touch she imagined many, many times…

"Wake up," he whispered, mere centimeters from her lips, a mirror image of what she did to him the other night.

Suddenly she could feel hands grip her shoulders. "What?" she murmured confused.

"Wake up, Kagome!" She heard him call again, this time much louder. Finally opening her eyes, Kagome realized that she was practically being yanked from her sleeping bag as Inuyasha started shaking her shoulders, the open field of soft grass replaced by the dense forest of their campsite.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Kagome yelled, slapping away the offending hands. She blinked a couple of times trying to disperse the dream's lingering haze. Just as soon as she locked gazes with him, Kagome felt a furious blush burn under her skin. Inuyasha's glare melted into confusion at her sudden embarrassment.

"I was right," Inuyasha said with a huff. "You should have gone to sleep earlier last night." He glared in her general direction, avoiding her eyes before he got up and stomped away.

Kagome ignored his comment and took a couple deep breaths, willing her blush to fade away as she gathered her uniform to go change behind a nearby tree.

In the little while she was gone, Inuyasha crept over to Kagome's backpack intent on finding one thing. And then he found it, hands poised to turn the Twilight novel into campfire kindle… but he hesitated. At that moment his curiosity was greater than his desire to destroy.

He wanted to understand what had motivated her actions last night. _It's not like we haven't been that close before, but her expression, the way she stared into my eyes…_ Even then his heart began beating a little faster at the memory.

Kagome found Inuyasha about to tear her book to shreds. Yet he was frozen in place, his eyes unfocused and distant.

"What do you think you're doing, Inuyasha?" His fingers lost their grip on the book as her question pierced his musing. Kagome picked up the book off the ground and brushed it off all the while watching Inuyasha's rather still figure. It took another moment before he regained his composure and met her glare with a scowl.

"What are you yelling about, Kagome? It's not like I did anything to your book…" he stopped, hearing the silence that always preceded the most dreadful of words.

"Sit," Kagome said wearily. The following accusations were delivered with half the passion she usually used. "You were going to destroy it, weren't you? It's not even mine, you know. One of my friends back at home let me borrow it."

Inuyasha answered with a mouthful of curses and dirt as he picked himself up from the ground. Kagome had already placed the book back in her bag and gathered the rest of her things, moving to join the others who simply shook their heads in his direction.

Inuyasha got up and glared at everyone, opting to leave and start out without them.

"So, what was with that dumb look on Inuyasha's face just a minute ago?" Shippo asked Kagome, climbing up to rest on her shoulder as they followed the surly half-demon.

"Not sure." Kagome answered, thinking about the far-away look as she watched Inuyasha walking about ten feet ahead of them.

At that moment Miroku had already gotten an early start with his daily lechery and was rubbing his stinging cheek when he walked up beside the half-demon. From the smile on the monk's face, Inuyasha could tell that Sango hadn't hurt him. Inuyasha often wondered why the monk's hand was still attached after how many times he'd groped the demon slayer.

"I couldn't help but agree with an observation Shippo made back there," Miroku said, his staff jingling as he fell in step with his friend.

Inuyasha raised a brow, waiting for Miroku to continue.

"You looked lost in thought back at camp."

"What, I'm not allowed to think or something? Let it go, will ya?" Inuyasha snapped. Not affected much, Miroku simply shrugged with a knowing smile. After a few minutes of watching Inuyasha rubbing his hand over his neck nervously, Miroku decided to wait until his friend would confess what weighed on his mind.

And it didn't take long before he did. Inuyasha knew he might seriously regret ever confiding in the monk, but he was going to go insane if he didn't get it off his chest… and he certainly couldn't tell anyone else in their group.

"Kagome did something…" Inuyasha started in a hushed voice, quick to catch a certain glint in Miroku's blue eyes. "It's nothing like you're thinking, you letch." He threw a glance behind just to make sure that no one else was listening. After a few more minutes, Inuyasha recalled all had happened, avoiding his friend's loaded glances. "Why'd she do it?"

"From what I believe, there are a couple of options. She either wanted to kiss you, deciding against it last minute, or she simply wanted to tease you."

From Inuyasha's perplexed expression, Miroku knew he had to help explain these theories further. "You can't be as dense at the others claim you to be…" And after sensing his friend wasn't going to seriously maim him, Miroku continued. "It's no secret that Kagome loves you, Inuyasha. She probably wanted to kiss you, but hesitated because of your, well, divided affection."

Inuyasha felt a little sick at the meaning. It always came back to Kikyo... and he understood Kagome's fear if the first option was true.

Yet Kikyo had no claim over his life, even if he once promised to go to hell with her. At that time he hadn't known what living could offer. A real, full life was still unfathomable at that time. Now that he experienced what it was to have friendship, a sense of purpose, someone to protect, Inuyasha vowed to find another way to pay the debt he owed Kikyo. And his mind and heart was set; defeating Naraku's would be the way.

"Kikyo's not an issue," Inuyasha said softly.

"That may be so, but Kagome may have been afraid you'd reject her," Miroku reasoned. While Inuyasha remained reserved, the monk let his imagination take hold.

_No rejection here if Sango advanced on me like that._ A sudden vision of Sango lips close to kissing him caused the biggest smile to spread across his face. _Oh, to dream…_ And with that, his mind continued to wander. Coming back to reality after Inuyasha cleared his throat, Miroku continued.

"On the other hand, Kagome may have simply been in a playful mood. I see nothing wrong with a little flirtation now and then." Miroku rubbed his chin, obviously applying the latter to justify his behavior. "I wonder if that book would affect Sango in the same way. I wouldn't mind some seeing her more mischievous side," he laughed.

Inuyasha considered the idea for a while. Kagome was flirting with him? He didn't really know anything about the subject aside from Miroku's nonsense about childbearing. And whenever he thought she was being a little more caring than usual it would end when they'd both get embarrassed or the instant he opened his mouth and said something rude. It was an interesting issue to mull over…

Meanwhile, the girls started their own similar conversation a moment or two after Miroku had left them to join Inuyasha.

Kagome had been walking beside Sango, oddly silent. Shippo didn't want to ask anymore questions even though both Kagome and Inuyasha were acting a little funny since the morning. He may be young, but he was perceptive enough to guess that whatever it was included each other.

"Does your schoolwork have you preoccupied again?" Sango asked, playfully nudging the time traveling girl.

"No," Kagome couldn't keep her eyes from flickering ahead, instantly giving away what, or more accurately who, was on her mind.

"Oh, I see…" Sango caught on. Knowing that Kagome wouldn't open up with the little kit around, Sango smiled sweetly at Shippo. "Do you think you can let me and Kagome talk alone, Shippo? Would you keep Kirara company for me?" The two-tailed cat demon skipped off ahead at the mention of her name, understanding her role in Sango's little plan.

Shippo wanted to refuse, but he found himself following the cat anyway. He lazily brushed his little hand over Kirara's fur, happy at not being alone while the girls talked secretively.

"What is it then? Inuyasha almost ruined your book and it's understandable that you'd be upset, but…" Sango paused, waiting for the miko to enlighten her. Kagome lifted her eyes from watching the path beneath her feet and was met with an encouraging nod from the demon slayer.

"It's not that." Kagome laughed, shaking her head. "It's stupid, really." Sango continued to wait patiently. "Ever since I started reading that novel, I can't help but make connections between the main male character and, well…" Kagome looked up ahead again for a second before dropping her gaze.

"What kind of comparisons?" Sango asked, genuinely curious.

"For one, they have the same eye color. Golden eyes that have witnessed lifetimes…" Kagome trailed off and Sango stifled a giggle, drawing the girl back to continue. "They're both incredibly strong, protective, and, well… attractive," Kagome whispered, a little embarrassed. "Why am I so suddenly aware of this? I mean, the way the story is written you can't help but feel what the main character feels. She's so confidant of her feelings… It's making me think," she admitted.

"And what conclusions have you come to?" Sango prompted.

"My resolve is set in stone, but I still don't know his heart..." _or who he's given it to, _Kagome finished silently.

Sango slid her arm over her friend's shoulders as they continued to walk, giving her a brief squeeze. "He's a man, Kagome. Sometimes there seems to be some connection missing between the heart and the head. Expressing their feelings is more difficult than separating a mother bear from her cubs. Inuyasha and Miroku are no exceptions."

"At least you guys have acknowledged each other's feelings, right?" Kagome said, resting her head on Sango's shoulder.

"Yes… but it feels more like it happened in a dream. Miroku has a perverse notion of romance, as I'm sure you've witnessed," admitted Sango dolefully.

"And Inuyasha's still as indifferent as ever. Sometimes I wish I can get into his head and hear what he thinks when he looks at me. I know he considers me a friend, but I guess I'm greedy to want more." Kagome drew in a shaky breath.

"You're not greedy, more like deeply in love," Sango corrected her with a smile.

"Yeah, deeply in love and stupid," Kagome groaned, dropping her head to stare at the ground.

"Then you're in good company," Sango admitted with a sigh. Shippo heard the murmurs between the teenage girls go quiet and turned pleading eyes to the demon slayer. She gave him a nod to confirm he could join them again, laughing quietly as he hopped straight into Kagome's arms.

The demon slayer noted the weather was changing rather quickly as a slight shift in the wind caught her attention.

"Hey guys," she called out. "We should stop and find somewhere to wait out the storm."

"What storm?" Miroku asked, turning around.

"That one," Kagome answered, pointing off to left at the thick charcoal wall of clouds churning in the sky a half mile away. As if to confirm its presence, the clouds emitted a thunder clash so loud it made the humans cringe. Shippo trembled in Kagome's arms. She knew he didn't like the sound of thunderstorms, but by just looking at it Kagome felt a prickling sense of dread.

"Alright, let's hurry it up if we want to reach the next village before that hits," Inuyasha suggested.

Agreeing, Shippo left Kagome and hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. He wanted to get to the village as fast as he could. Miroku gave the fox a comforting pat on the head before sliding behind Sango on Kirara's back. They were already in the air within seconds, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone on the road.

Turning to face Kagome, Inuyasha offered her a tender smile. "Come on," he told her, jabbing a thumb toward his back. Without hesitation, she took his offer and climbed on, secretly relieved to share his warmth as the chilled wind started to sting her bare skin. Just as soon as he started to run, Kagome rubbed her cheek against his back, reveling in the feel of his smooth silver hair and the heat that radiated from him. "Thanks Inuyasha."

"No problem," he replied, tightening his hold on her legs a little as he picked up the pace.


	3. Listen

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Inuyasha…

**Chapter 3**

They all had made it to an old looking hut with one room much like Kaedae's home, but it was deserted and in need of some roof work and a door. The sky exploded with heavy rain just as the last of them made it inside. Thankfully, a little after arriving with Kagome Inuyasha had found a large slab of wood to use as a makeshift door and a few large rocks to brace the wood in place. Everyone was happy to be out of the rain, nice and dry, except for the half demon…

He sat as he ordinarily did with his legs crossed and Tetsusaiga upright behind folded arms. However, his silver hair was a shade darker, dripping wet down the back of his red coat and along his face. He shook some of it off when he got inside, but he didn't manage to get his hair dry. Figuring he'd wait to dry it by the fire, Inuyasha sat down in front of the pit in the middle of the room.

"Here," Kagome held out her towel to him. When he didn't take it, Kagome let out an exhausted sigh and stomped over to where he sat. "Don't be so stubborn, Inuyasha. You may be half-demon but you can still catch a cold." She gathered his hair in her hands and lifted it from his back so she could place her towel under it. She patted his coat dry with the towel before wrapping it around Inuyasha's hair. A growl rumbled in his throat when she fussed over him, and he tried to will the blush away as her hand ran through the hair that usually hid his eyes.

"Don't go pulling my hair out," Inuyasha grumbled, trying to ignore the shiver threatening to run down his spine as Kagome's fingers ran through his wet locks, combing it from roots on down. Despite being wet, his hair had no tangles to inhibit her action and Kagome was reminded of her childhood, playing with her dolls after she'd give them baths. She frowned. _His hair is nothing like synthetic doll hair… it's too soft and pretty. He doesn't even use any conditioner, lucky guy. _The nails of her forefingers lightly scrapped across Inuyasha's scalp just behind his ears, causing his right leg to twitch noticeably.

"Did your leg just—"

"No," was Inuyasha's curt answer, trying to hush her up before she got the attention of the others. But of course it was too late; Miroku was smirking, Sango was hiding a smile behind her hand, and Shippo was holding his stomach as he began to snicker. Inuyasha sent him a scathing glare that silenced him instantly, wiping the mirth from the kit's expression.

"Okay." Kagome bit her lip and smiled, "But when I did this…" she said, repeating the action with her fingers, making his leg jump again involuntarily. He cursed under his breath as the others snickered.

"Quit it, Kagome," he said through gritted teeth. Though he couldn't see her he knew she was trying not to laugh. But he let her continue, deciding to bite his tongue and stay quiet. He was already wet and miserable, and he wanted to avoid anything that would make it worse, especially being "sat". He breathed out an irritated sigh through his nose, yet was grateful that everyone had finally begun minding their own business and stopped watching him and Kagome. Inuyasha sat still as Kagome, quiet except for the sound of her breathing, wrung out some of the rain from his hair and dried it as much as she could with her towel. She made sure her cream colored towel wasn't saturated before draping it over Inuyasha's shoulders, leaving it to soak up whatever she had missed.

Miroku had managed to get a fire going, and the moment Kagome had finished with his hair Inuyasha moved closer to the flame, looking up only when Kagome handed out their lunches and a few other snacks from her time. After the girls were done eating they moved to sit together, Kagome having fished out her novel and book-light again. This time she started over and read out loud so Sango and the others could listen.

Inuyasha found Kagome's voice hypnotic and couldn't help but listen to the story. It was definitely not about apples.

"Pass the ninja potatoes, please," Shippo asked Inuyasha, holding his little hand out for the potato chips the half-demon was munching on. However the polite request fell on deaf ears… Inuyasha had his focus elsewhere listening solely to Kagome's voice. Its strength rivaled the surging storm outside while remaining more soothing than the tame crackle of the fire. Of course, he'd never admit that, more than not, he enjoyed hearing her speak. He tried denying it in his mind right then, but he was too busy listening.

The words were Bella's and the thoughts in the story belonged to the fictional girl as well, yet Kagome spoke with such conviction one would think she was speaking of her own life.

Inuyasha caught himself before he could lift his head to examine her face. He was curious to see her expression as she continued with the story, but he fixed his eyes on the fire. She already had the attention of the demon slayer and monk; he didn't want her to know that he was listening too.

After a couple of minutes Shippo sighed and gave up on the chips, opting to eat the rest of his chocolate-dipped Pocky. At that moment a large drop of water landed on his nose, causing the fox to cringe and wipe it with his sleeve. Looking around, he found that the driest place in the hut was the corner where Kagome and the others sat. He picked up his treat and hopped over to the miko who welcomed him by ruffling his hair.

The half-demon's ear twitched at the sudden void of Kagome's voice as it went silent, the quick, whispered brush of dry pages signaling that she closed the book.

"What an insight into a young woman's mind..." Miroku spoke with a grin.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, understanding that whatever the monk was thinking had to be lecherous. He couldn't help but mull over what he understood of the story, though.

This Edward wanted to be with Bella despite his being a vampire; a monster in love with a human.

_Stupid guy, _Inuyasha thought with a shake of his head. _If he really loved the girl, wouldn't he do all he could to protect her, even from himself? Seems selfish, even if he protects her from other threats… _He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, trying to suppress the inevitable connection._ Am I being selfish? Kagome would be safer in her time, but I drag back here to where she can get hurt, even killed. And I don't wanna imagine what'd happen if my demon blood took over me again. _His dark brows were pinched in pain just imagining what could happen, and he squeezed his eyes shut… Kagome had once promised to stay with him, and the more he thought about it, the more he questioned if it was right of him to let her.

But the last words of the chapter Kagome read replayed in his mind.

"_I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."_

Inuyasha's eyes gradually opened to the sight of the girl sitting across the room. Shippo slept next to her, a pile of red and tan fur curled up against her ivory legs. One of the kit's little hands jutted out to loosely grip the cuff of her white sock while he snored lightly. Kagome's brown eyes stared up at the ceiling, her right hand idly combing gentle fingers through the fox's red hair, a picture of pure contentment. It was obvious she loved the boy, and her care and affection for the rest of their friends was just as clear. She was their friend.

_She's my friend_. Though the statement was true, the moment he thought it he felt a dull, aching desire… a desire for more.

Sensing the weight of someone's eyes, Kagome dropped her own to catch the half-demon's gaze. She felt rather self conscious with how he watched her, no hint of embarrassment on his part for being caught, yet she didn't turn away like he thought she would the moment she started to blush.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she whispered, trying not to wake Shippo from his nap. He felt the tension of his thoughts ease from the warmth in her eyes.

The young man couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her face for a second, soaking in the image of the flame's reflection in brown eyes, a light rosy touch present on soft cheeks, pink lips curved up in a peaceful smile as she waited for his answer.

"It's nothing," Inuyasha shook his head. He wasn't ready to confess his thoughts, especially since he knew that if he opened his mouth he'd be unusually honest. They continued to hold each other's eyes for a second longer until Inuyasha matched her smile with a small smirk of his own before he returned his attention to the fire.

"Okay," she shrugged still smiling. Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall behind her.

Miroku noticed that everyone had gotten rather meditative or sleepy after Kagome ended her reading on an interesting note. Sango hugged her legs and rested her cheek on them, eyes closed. Inuyasha simply continued to stare at the fire and Kagome was resting her eyes like the fox demon beside her.

No longer hearing the pounding rain, Miroku got up, stretched his limbs, and walked to pull aside the makeshift door. He stopped for a second and turned to observe the demon slayer… "Would you care to join me, Sango? We were in such a hurry to escape the rain that we haven't even seen if this hut is connected to a village. It'd be nice to know where we are."

Sango's eyebrows shot up the moment his request pulled her from the stupor the romantic story had lulled her in. "S-sure," she stuttered and stood up, slinging her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. She gave Kagome a quick glance and got a small, sly smile in return.

The demon slayer followed the monk outside and ignored the fluttering in her stomach as best she could, but her attempts failed the moment they stepped away from the hut and Miroku wrapped his hand around hers.

"Are you enjoying the story Kagome brought back from her time?" Miroku asked as they continued to walk, his hand still holding a blushing Sango's.

"Yes, I am…" Sango turned her head to the side, her cheeks burning as he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Every second that passed with her not slapping him or bludgeoning him with her Hiraikotsu added more to his sudden onset of courage.

"I admit I'll never have strength like Inuyasha." Miroku spoke, causing Sango to look at his face for the first time since they started walking. His brow was furrowed over dark, sapphire eyes. Sango watched as he kept his eyes low and the sight of such uncommon vulnerability brought her to stop walking, pulling him to a halt too since their hands were intertwined.

After a second, Miroku lifted pained eyes and looked over her face, resting on her slightly parted lips. "I'm just a cursed man, but…" Raising his right hand he held her chin softly between his forefinger and thumb. Sango blushed, waiting patiently for him to continue. Miroku's heart sped up. "I will protect those I care for," he whispered.

From his gentle promise, Sango felt a foreign yearning grip her heart and set her pulse racing. She wanted to be strong for those around her, hiding the ache that crippled her since the moment her world was torn apart by Naraku.

But Miroku was letting his walls down, urging her do the same… to trust him.

"Sango," Miroku said, smiling slightly as he asked, "Am I in danger of being slapped?"

"No," she breathed with a small smile. That moment she wanted nothing more than for the man to close the distance…

Miroku didn't waste anymore time, pressing his lips against Sango's in a chaste yet lingering kiss. The demon slayer was amazed at how soft his lips were as they molded against her own. She mildly wondered if lips could blush.

Pulling away, Miroku observed her with a grin, his face and lips as flush as her own. They were still holding hands and the monk motioned for her to follow him with a little tug, and they started their walk once again. She squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder as they went on.

"Thank you," Sango spoke first, looking down the road, "for not ruining this, I mean." At that moment Miroku pushed away any thought of groping her in the near future. She had let him kiss her, but it appeared her mind hadn't changed concerning his wandering hand.

Internally sighing, Miroku answered, "Of course, my dear Sango."

…**.**

Back at the hut Inuyasha decided to get more comfortable and lay down on his side, propping his head up with a fist. His hair had dried up rather quickly thanks to Kagome's help and the heat of the fire he sat in front of. The towel was almost dry too as he held it in his hand in front of him. He fingered the small lavender flowers embroidered on the cream towel, thinking of the girl who gave it to him when she shivered audibly.

Kagome rubbed a hand over her legs to heat them up and chase away the goose-bumps. Shippo had rolled up in a ball away from her, easily handling the cold air on his own as he continued to sleep, stripping a small heat source from Kagome's bare legs. She got up and sat in front of the fire a couple feet away from Inuyasha's head. She rubbed her hands in front of her and looked over at Inuyasha, feeling stupid for wearing her school uniform instead of something warmer, and a little jealous of how comfortable her friend looked … As if sensing her train of thought, Inuyasha sat up and Kagome watched as he slid his arms out of his coat and held it out to her.

"Take it." Reaching for the coat, Kagome remembered when Edward had given Bella his jacket because she had forgotten hers.

"Thanks," she smiled as her body shuddered from the cold again. Just as Bella was surrounded with Edward's unique and exquisite scent, Kagome wrapped herself with the fire-rat coat, and instantly she was warmed by his residual heat as well as the earthy aroma that was all Inuyasha, a scent she couldn't help but bury her nose in. It was comforting.

He watched her rub her nose in his coat, her eyes closed in delight. _It's like she's part dog demon too._ He laughed quietly, shaking his head. _Does she really like the scent?_

"What?" Kagome said, hearing his soft laugh. Understanding that he saw what she was doing, she smiled and laughed with him.

"Next time, you sniff out Naraku." He grinned, amused. She shook her head, black hair swaying and falling across her cheeks.

"Sorry, my nose isn't that sharp," she admitted, burying her nose in the collar of his coat again. "But it still knows what it likes." She closed her eyes as she breathed in and exhaled with a soft sound of pleasure.

Inuyasha swallowed.

_She_ does_ like my scent._ He continued to look at her, somehow finding her even more attractive with this revelation. Suddenly, he was compelled to wrap his arms around her. He'd hugged her before, many times in concern or relief that she was unharmed after a battle…

But this time was different.

He wanted her in his arms and wasn't sure if he'd let her go, at least not without completing what she started the night she began reading her silly book. Remembering the kiss that never happened, his desire intensified all the more.

Inuyasha closed his eyes trying to gain the control he was starting to lose, but he couldn't keep his eyes closed for long.

The young woman finally started getting warm near the fire and under the borrowed coat. Her eyes felt heavy and as she relaxed they closed for a moment only to shoot open just as her head began to droop. She looked around, lethargic eyes seeing that Shippo was still sleeping where she left him and that Inuyasha had his eyes shut tight, his face partly obscured by silken silver hair.

Then his eyes opened slowly, revealing burning amber that erased any drowsiness she may have felt. The unabashed intensity with which he regarded her made her breath catch and pulse race. _Second time today I've caught him staring, but this time it's different._

He felt his demon nature stir as he continued to watch her, a fierce urge to take her in his arms growing stronger with every passing minute. Her eyes were wide, watching his every move… just as he did hers. Her lashes, black as midnight, fluttered against crimson kissed cheeks. He felt his stomach tremble.

_Yeah, _Kagome swallowed._ Very, very different._ The surface of her skin throbbed under the blushing heat that overtook her. She licked her lips nervously, pulling her hair from under the red coat to let it cascade over her shoulders.

The action sent an intoxicating wave of her scent across Inuyasha's sensitive nose.

His head spun, stomach clenched, and his breath grew shallow. The half-demon felt his muscles twitch, and as if his body was disconnected from his mind he felt himself getting to his knees and moving.

Kagome watched, her heart pounding so loud it was as if it was calling out to him.

And Inuyasha heard it.

The scratching of wood at the door caused Kagome to gasp, and the sudden noise broke Inuyasha from the desperate need that had seized him. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, wondering briefly if he should thank or throttle those who ended the moment.

Inuyasha started with a cough, finding his voice as he got up and turned his back to Kagome. "Did you guys find a village?"

"No," Sango answered.

"This just seems to be an abandoned hermit house. We were lucky to have found it." Miroku added, letting go of Sango's hand for the first time since they went for their walk. Inuyasha hadn't noticed their hands, but Kagome had… despite the fact that her heart hadn't settled into its natural rhythm yet. Clutching a fist to her chest, the miko looked at Sango only to be met with a mutual pink cheeked countenance. They immediately understood the other would want a detailed account of what had happened.

"Let's get out of here." Inuyasha said, picking his sword off the ground with a huff. "I don't wanna spend another minute just sitting around." It was best to ignore the question in everyone's eyes as he stepped outside. He didn't even look to meet the eyes that held the most questions and deserved every answer.

He walked until he was a good distance from the hut and stopped, feeling the mild wind as it blew. With one layer missing, it was cold enough to make him shiver. It didn't bother him, though… he'd get his coat back from Kagome later. Having her scent against his body then would only encourage him to run in, pick her up, and ditch everyone for a few hours alone, away from ridicule or suggestive remarks.

Thankfully without his coat he felt the chilled air brush his skin, calming his body and clearing his mind enough to think, and he turned his face to the sky as he did just that. The solid wall of coal hued clouds were thinning to a light gray and moving quietly to the east. The heavens were always changing…

_If I stop fighting myself, things will change._

_But how could a monster like me ever dare to call her mine?_

AN: Thanks to everyone reading, especially those who've reviewed! I'm glad you are enjoying my little story! Of course, reviews continue to be an encouragement so please leave one =). Until later, take care!


	4. Share

**Chapter 4**

With the sun settled neatly behind the horizon, all that was left to light their way was the small stretch of pale violet sky that ended where the night began. Stars were already glittering above the mountain range to the east. A couple of days had passed since the strong yet somewhat brief rainstorm. Kagome and Sango talked a little about what had happened when they weren't around each other, yet weren't given as much time to talk since Inuyasha had them traveling a rather rough terrain. It took all of Kagome's concentration just to make sure her feet wouldn't trip on the rocky path the dog demon had chosen.

Inuyasha was leading the way, of course, yet he was being very cryptic as to where they were going.

"Inuyasha," Kagome huffed, catching her breath as she leaned on Sango's arm for support. "Let's stop for the night already. I'm exhausted."

"We stopped for dinner," Inuyasha shot back as if it were enough. Seeing that his companions were burned out, he rolled his eyes and jumped back from his spot several yards ahead.

Kirara's back was already burdened by a sleeping kit and monk, one whose body covered most of the space leaving no room for anyone else. Sango frowned at the lack of chivalry, but as she looked at him an idea took form.

"Kirara," she called and signaled the two-tailed cat with a simple nod. Lowering to hover about three feet above the ground, the cat demon gave her body one good shake. The demon slayer watched Miroku slide off and grinned as he dropped with a satisfactory thud. Shippo had more cushion as he landed on the monk.

"That's not very nice, Kirara…" Miroku whined and rubbed the arm he landed on. "Why'd you—," he began, quieting as Sango came and stood above him. His eyes moved up and saw that she had her hands on her hips, her lips set in a thin line and eyes narrowed.

"Thanks for being such a gentleman and letting us ladies rest too." Sango said, sarcastically. Miroku looked to his right and saw that Kagome was glaring at him too, slowly shaking her head. He grimaced under the glares and from the minor throb in his arm, but he was relieved that was the extent of his injury. Being on the receiving end of a woman's wrath, much less two, really wasn't a pleasant thing.

"Hey Inuyasha," the monk scrambled up to his feet, walking as far from the young women as he could at the moment. "We should settle our camp near that line of trees. Let me go ahead and find a suitable spot." They watched the monk's retreating figure for a second before following.

Inuyasha looked to the left at the valley they walked beside. The cliff they followed met up at a point with the nearby forest. Wordlessly, he grabbed Kagome and hoisted her onto his back before walking. Without a word of protest the girl sank as dead weight against him. She would have thanked him several times, but she was so tired she couldn't even move her lips to form the words.

Finally at camp a series of cracking sounds filled the air as Kagome rolled her shoulders and arched her back in a stretch.

"I'm… in pain," Kagome wheezed and let her shoulders droop forward.

Sango agreed with her own snapping joints. "I think I remember there being some water around these parts. You're welcome to help me look for a hot spring," she offered her priestess friend.

"I'd love to," Miroku joked with a smile, one that soon left when he met Sango's glare. Despite his attempt at humor, he understood he wasn't forgiven just yet and turned his attention back to starting the fire.

The girls gathered the appropriate things and climbed onto Kirara's back, Shippo sliding between them. The kit stuck his tongue out at the monk who shook his head sadly. Oh, how he wished he could switch places with the child.

Being left alone with the monk, no kit to annoy him with questions and smart comments, Inuyasha sat down against the foot of a tree and closed his eyes. Miroku stared at his friend once in a while, stopping once in a white to throw another twig in the fire, but he'd turn and stare again.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I was just wondering if you can tell me where we're going." Miroku defended himself with palms out. "Since we're the only ones here, I figured I might actually get an answer."

Though slightly aggravated, Inuyasha decided he should tell at least one person what his plan was_. Despite his dirty mind, Miroku is the only person I could talk to about this love stuff._ Inuyasha remembered one time when Kagome's little brother asked for his advice on love. He was so flustered he didn't know what to say. Even now it was second nature to deny what she meant to him, but with how he was affected by her lately it wasn't going to be as easy. But with the solemn atmosphere surrounding his destination Inuyasha knew he couldn't hide his feelings much longer.

"We're going to the region where I was born," Inuyasha said and turned thoughtful eyes to the shadowed valley that seemed to stretch without end. With brow pinched he considered what he should reveal. "There are some things I want to get, things my mother left me."

Miroku listened with quiet interest. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Inuyasha speak of his mother.

"The new moon is two nights away. I wanna make it there before then." He paused, his jaw tensing and gaze hardening. "I need my strength if the place hasn't changed much."

Miroku nodded, piecing what he knew of the half-demon and what was said. He pried carefully, breaking the silence that had settled. "Does this have anything to do with Kagome?"

Inuyasha continued to gaze toward the land on the other side of the basin, hidden to any human eyes yet visible to him. The edge in his golden eyes softened a little at the mention of her name. "Yeah," he nodded, finally looking to his friend. "I'll probably regret asking, but you probably know more than I do about this; what sort of things do women like?"

Miroku gave his friend a large smile. "Well…" he started, causing Inuyasha to hold up a fist.

"Better not be perverted," the half-demon said, a little more specific.

"Of course not," Miroku said with mock offense. "I was going to say something like flowers. They are fragrant, beautiful, yet fragile just like women."

"Okay, I think I understand what you're saying. But they like comfort and protection too, right? From what I remember of the stories my mother told me about my old man, he looked out for her before he died protecting us."

"And that's one thing you already do for Kagome, Inuyasha." He encouraged, patting his friend on the back. "Even though I am quite the master of romance myself, ready to impart all my knowledge of the fairer sex, you seem to be on the right track."

_Master of romance? Keh, in your dreams, monk._ Inuyasha thought, shaking his head at his friend as he got to his feet. _Maybe some of his advice wasn't all that bad. So, flowers are beautiful and fragrant, but comfort's another thing they like. Hmm…_ He scratched his head for a second before snapping his fingers.

"I got it! I'm going to go look for something."

"This something wouldn't happen to have dark, raven hair and be bathing… would it?" Miroku asked with a grin.

"Shut up, Miroku! I'm not like you, you stinkin' letch." Inuyasha said as he stepped out of view and into the forest.

Kagome lifted her arms over her head, enjoying the feel of her spine and back muscles stretching a little easier now that her body was soaking in the hot spring they found. It proved to be exactly what her body needed.

"So…" Sango started, hoping to prompt Kagome into dishing out more details of what happened the other day.

"I told you, I thought he was going to kiss me. His eyes had me pinned where I sat, and his face was incredibly serious and resolved as he inched his way closer to me. I've never seen him so bold…" Kagome's face heated up at the mere memory, yet the wistful smile faded as she swished her hands in the warm water in front of her, disappointment evident in her brown eyes as she sighed and slumped against a smooth rock. "But that's where it stopped."

"Sorry, had I known we were interrupting, I would have prolonged my walk with Miroku."

"Inuyasha's a coward normally," said Shippo, adding his two cents. "It's about time he's honest with his feelings." The girls just stared at him, astonished. Watching the kit float between them on the little swim ring, they began to laugh quietly. He had his arms folded, and a smug little smile on his face.

They fell into a silence as they continued to bathe. Sango dipped her head in the water, leaving Kagome to think and a nagging thought that usually remained in the shadows surfaced. "What about his feelings for Kikyo?" she whispered as Sango came up.

"Let him tell you for himself. Her place in his life may be different than what you think."

"Yeah…" Kagome nodded, understanding her friend's advice and hoping that it would be enough to dissolve the uneasy feeling in her stomach. It wasn't. Kagome decided to change the subject.

"What about you, Sango? You and Miroku were holding hands when you came back that day." Kagome gave her the demon slayer a sly smile.

"He was really sweet," Sango said, cupping her hand to a blushing cheek. "And after learning that I wasn't going to slap him, he kissed me."

Kagome squealed but then covered her mouth immediately with both hands. "Oh, Sango," the priestess started with a smile. "It was about time."

"Yup, both of you are in love with idiots. It's amazing Miroku paid attention to something other than your backside." Shippo said, floating the other way with the same smug smile as before.

"Alright Shippo, that's enough out of you," laughed Kagome as she splashed the kit. He smiled back and splashed both girls, starting a water fight that he easily lost, but after a while the water and their laughter settled down they decided they should get ready to head back.

Upon returning, the girls found Miroku with eyes closed in what appeared to be meditation, Sango's bed roll already set alongside his own. Inuyasha sat up in a tree some ten feet from the ground, his arms tucked in his sleeves, his eyes closed as well.

Just as Sango was sitting down, Miroku's hand shot out and acted as a cushion. Sango jumped up with a start. "What the-?" she yelled.

Miroku couldn't help the grin that spread on his face but kept his eyes closed. Sango didn't buy his ruse of mediation. She fumed with fists shaking, just daring him to open his eyes…

Kagome jumped slightly at the sharp sound of a palm striking a cheek. _That man will never learn_, she thought as she rummaged through her yellow bag to get her pajamas. Confused when she couldn't find them anywhere, she wondered if they'd fallen out somehow. She got up and glanced toward her sleeping bag and noticed a bump. Lifting it open she found her pajamas neatly folded in the middle of her bed. _Did I do this before I went to the hot spring? I probably did and I'm too tired to remember._

She lifted them in her lap and stopped, a sudden pleasant aroma drifting from the clothes. As she unfolded her t-shirt a couple sprigs of small purple flowers fell out, followed by three others with broader white petals. _Lavender and…_ she brought a white flower to her nose, _chamomile?_ Her eyes scanned over her friends, waiting to see if someone would confirm that they'd put them there.

Miroku was rubbing a stinging cheek, Sango was putting a little more distance between her and the monk, and Shippo was already dozing beside a sleepy-eyed Kirara. Everyone was acting normally, except for one.

Inuyasha sat on his branch perfectly still aside for one white furry ear twitching in her direction. Kagome smiled. _His tough act doesn't work with those cute ears giving him away like that._ She picked up a sprig of lavender and a chamomile flower and placed the rest on her sleeping bag.

The half-demon was pleased when he found the flowers he was looking for before Kagome had come back, and now that she had discovered his gift he was curious to know what she thought. He tilted an ear in her direction but the moment she got up with her clothes and a couple of the blossoms, he straightened up a little and slumped even more against the tree behind him. Kagome disappeared behind one the trees instead of coming his way. He shrugged, satisfied that she seemed to like them. _That's all I need to know._

Kagome emerged from the trees dressed in her comfortable PJ's. She held the flowers just below her nose, brushing them lightly over her skin. She smiled from how soft and aromatic they were. The longer she inhaled their combined scents, the calmer she felt. Though the bath had relieved her muscles, these flowers reached further to soothe her mind.

Inuyasha's eyes discreetly followed the girl as she continued getting ready for bed and slid in her sleeping bag. Just after setting the small bundle of flowers on the ground beside her, Kagome stifled a yawn with her hand and rested her head.

"I know you're the one who gave me these flowers, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, already drifting into a light sleep. She knew that even with her voice as soft as she had it, he would hear her. And just then, on the teetering edge of consciousness her mind's filter stopped working and a silent wish was voiced. The words were uttered in a couple soft breaths but they reached him as if she'd whispered in his ear directly.

"Please, sleep down here tonight."

The instant he heard her, Inuyasha felt a knot in his throat. Even if he were to find his voice he knew he couldn't refuse. He was perched in the tree to watch over them all, yet he knew he could protect them just as well down there. Before Inuyasha could think twice about it, he slid off the branch and dropped lithely to the ground. Taking quiet steps he went and stoked the fire with a few pieces of wood before turning to look at Kagome. She appeared to be sleeping and unaware of what she'd said, yet he couldn't help but want to fulfill her request. He stopped beside Kagome and sat down on the other side of the flowers. He was about to lay down but noticed that her yellow backpack was in the way of him stretching his legs.

He stared at the bag for a second and found his curiosity pique again. It was beginning to annoy him. Suddenly he remembered a saying Kagome told him from her time. _Good thing I'm not a cat, _he smirked as he fished through her bag and pulled out what he was looking for. _I'm not going to be able to listen to her read it these next few days. _His sharp eyes scanned the rest of their group, making sure no one was feigning sleep and watching him. Satisfied that everyone was deep in sleep, he opened the book to where Kagome had left off. _Now's as good a time as any to see what that idiot Edward decides to do._ He would never admit to anyone, but the story had struck a cord with him. It dealt with eternity, the brevity of mortal life, the damned and innocent. It made for a mess with love getting twisted in all of it.

Inuyasha pushed the backpack aside and lay down on his back. He turned his head to the left, watching the relaxed expression of the girl. Even with a couple feet between them, he was surrounded by Kagome's scent and that of the flowers he'd given her. It was a soothing mix, something that comforted yet made his pulse race all the same. He closed his eyes, grateful that something he remembered from his past actually brought a smile to Kagome's face. He reached over to touch the flowers, barely grazing them with his fingers.

_Mother knew what she was doing when she'd put these by my bed when I was little._

His hand was still above the flowers when he focused on the face just beyond them. He didn't want to chance sweeping his fingers across her silken cheek or tucking away the stray tendrils of hair that lay across her face. His focus fell on his claws and how close they were to Kagome's porcelain complexion.

Wrenching his hand away in a fist, suddenly disgusted by the difference between them. Powerful demon and frail human. He felt his other hand grip the paperback, reminding him of what he wanted to do.

Lifting the book he held it above his face, his strong eyesight easily deciphering the words without the need of Kagome's book-light. He stayed up long enough to read through a couple chapters, but decided he liked it much better when Kagome read it.

He tossed the book in her bag and stretched his arms before folding them behind his head and lying down.

It took a few minutes, but the steady breathing of the girl nearby and the soft fragrance from the flowers were enough to lull the half-demon into a light and restful sleep.

AN: I'm so excited that I was able to update this within a week! This is unusual, but I was flooded with inspiration and just set to writing. Thank you to all of my readers! You can't imagine how happy I am to read your reviews and know that I am writing a story that people enjoy reading. Please, continue reviewing and I'll do my best to respond to each =). You inspire and really motivate me to keep with this story. Again, thank you!


	5. Trust

**Chapter 5**

_My face feels funny. And I feel something… wet?_ _Okay eyes, you can open any second now. Any second now, come on…_

While she tried waking herself up Kagome's other senses became more aware of what was going on. There was something on her cheek weighing her face down, sandwiching it against her cotton lined sleeping bag. Her heavy lids lifted to a hazy vision of some smooth skin and red cloth.

Inuyasha was laying face up, fast asleep and snoring lightly. His body was relaxed, sprawled across the ground right beside Kagome with one of his hands resting on her cheek.

Kagome grabbed a couple of his fingers and lifted his hand off her face before sitting up. Cringing, she touched her other cheek and found it slick with drool that trailed from the corner of her mouth. Looking down at her sleeping bag she saw a wet spot near where her head was. She threw Inuyasha's hand back, causing him to wake up with a start. His hand flew to the hilt of Tetsusaiga, eyes wide as he looked around for a threat. Instead he saw Kagome rubbing her face with the bottom of her t-shirt.

"Ew, Inuyasha! You made me drool all over myself!" Kagome complained, wiping at her mouth and cheek.

"I… what?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing to poor Kagome?" Miroku groaned, slightly irritated by being woken up by the noise.

"He made Kagome drool." Shippo stated sleepily, stretching his arms as he sat up from beside Kirara, only to fall against the cat and curl up beside her again.

"So you've decided to seduce Kagome, have you Inuyasha? I figured you'd wait for more privacy, but who am I to judge?" Miroku stated, his irritation gone and replaced by a mischievous tone.

Inuyasha's hands were shaking and his cheeks were burning red. "What the… I mean, I wouldn't... ugh!" Inuyasha breathed out an exasperated sigh, jumping to his feet and stomping away. Kagome was shaking her head, running her fingers through her hair trying to smooth it down. She looked in the direction of where Inuyasha had disappeared wondering if she shouldn't have said anything. _Maybe I should apologize… it was my big mouth that gave Miroku some perverted ammo._

After shooting the monk a scathing look, Kagome got up and went to go look for the fair-haired young man. She forgot she was barefoot when she started walking but it didn't bother her much, that is, until she stepped down hard on a sharp rock with her left heel.

"Great, I should have known this would happen." She grumbled out-loud, hopping on one foot to examine the other. From what she could tell it was a small cut but it was bleeding. The second she grabbed her foot she lost her balance, falling backwards. Expecting hard ground to break her fall, Kagome gasped as a pair of strong arms caught her behind her knees and back, lifting her up off her feet. Inuyasha cradled her in his arms and looked at her and sniffed the air.

"What are you doing without your shoes, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, sitting down on the ground with her on his lap. He lifted her foot to inspect it oblivious to the heat burning beneath the surface of Kagome's cheeks. Inuyasha shook his head he muttered "Stupid girl."

"Hey…," Kagome protested the name calling, but quieted as he tenderly looked over her foot. He pulled a handkerchief out from his shirt and dabbed at the cut. "I'm sorry," she blurted out, bringing him to look up as he still held her foot.

"About being a klutz? I've gotten used to it." Inuyasha smirked, wrapping her foot with the cloth and tying it in place.

Kagome rolled her eyes, allowing him to help her up. "I meant about earlier. I woke everyone up and talked without thinking. If I hadn't said anything Miroku wouldn't have teased you."

The half-demon sighed through his nose. "Miroku's an idiot. He always says dirty crap like that." He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and hoisted her up with him as he stood. After softly touching her feet to the ground, Inuyasha looked her straight in the eye, his lips pulled up in a crooked smile. "You know, I didn't do anything to seduce you."

Kagome's mind disagreed with him instantly when even a second of gazing into his golden eyes made her heart race and her head a little dizzy. _Who am I kidding? One look from him and I'm mush!_

"Yeah, of course. Practically smothering me in my sleep isn't exactly seduction," she laughed, draping her arm over his shoulder as he helped her walk back. "You looked comfortable before I woke you. Did you sleep well?"

"Just the same as any other night," Inuyasha lied. He didn't remember the last time he had such a relaxing sleep. _Must have been the flowers or the company. _He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, trying to keep up with his indifference.

"Well, I slept really well. I think it had a lot to do with the flowers you gave me. I don't think I thanked you." Kagome's eyes flickered toward Inuyasha, noticing that his face was lowered to her level as he helped her walk. He had his arm around her waist holding her close to his side. Noting that she hadn't finished her thanks, he turned to look at her, expecting to Kagome to say more. Instead, Kagome leaned and softly pressed her lips to his cheek, leaving the half-demon stunned.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, unable to find more words. Kagome, with her face brushed light pink, simply smiled and pulled her arm from over his shoulder, hopping ahead a few paces.

"Camp's just right there… I should put some antibacterial cream on this. Thanks, for this too," Kagome pointed to her bandaged foot.

Inuyasha stood where she left him and nodded. Kagome took a few more steps and stepped out of view as she reached camp. His hand lifted slowly to touch where she'd kissed him. With a small smile of his own, Inuyasha followed.

…**.**

With a small breakfast of granola bars settled in their stomachs and the group headed on their way. This time the valley to their left was perfectly visible, a vast chasm covered in fertile green forest with the occasional brown roofed house standing out. A strong river weaved around through the trees, its blue color in stark contrast to the rest of the land.

Kagome enjoyed the mildly warm temperature and the soft breeze brushing past her skin. She enjoyed the soft breeze brushing passed her skin and smiled as she took in the view. It was a land she wasn't too familiar with despite the fact that it seemed their quest for the jewel shards and Naraku took them just about everywhere. Kagome wanted to take in as much as she could, the lush landscape too beautiful not to admire.

"I don't sense a shard anywhere. Where are we?" she asked Inuyasha from her place on his back.

Inuyasha hesitated for a second before answering, "Somewhere."

"Where are we _going_?" Kagome asked as she continued to look around.

Inuyasha was starting to get a little irritated by the same type of question and answered gruffly, "Somewhere. Stop being annoying."

Kagome frowned, unsatisfied by Inuyasha's vague answers. More determined to know what was going on, she wiggled out of his hold and got down causing him to stop. "What _are _we doing, anyway?"

After rolling his eyes, Inuyasha shot her a look of annoyance. "Why can't you just shut up and trust me? We're moving; that's all you need to know."

"Shut up?" Kagome glowered at him for a good few seconds and turned around toward her friends who had halted behind them. "Kirara, would you mind giving me a ride back to Kaedae's village?" The two-tail mewed her response, transforming into her larger, ferocious state. Kagome shot a dirty look in Inuyasha's direction and said "I might as well go home if you refuse to give me a straight answer. Do you even need me here?"

_Yes, _was Inuyasha's immediate yet silent answer. His eyes were hard and his jaw was set as he regarded Kagome's defiant expression. Her ire had him torn between wrapping his arms around her or wiping out his Tetsusaiga and destroying something. Yet the longer he stared at the fire behind the girl's eyes the more it solidified his resolve, purifying any doubt he had concerning this trip. _I could never find the courage to come back to this land… not until now._ There was a flicker of softening in his golden eyes, but Kagome watched as it disappeared the moment he noticed her stubborn expression give way a bit.

_He's not going to tell me. Something's up, but he doesn't trust me enough to tell me. _Now more dejected than upset Kagome turned and to walk to Kirara, painfully pressing down on her sore heel as she did. It throbbed a little in her shoe, and she wished Inuyasha was still holding her, keeping her off her feet as he had a few minutes ago. Despite the pain, Kagome stubbornly continued to walk.

"We're near the border of the Western Lands," Sango spoke out, a new voice in the discussion answering for the half-breed. Kagome stopped, turning to watch the female slayer survey the area with a distant look. "I've seen this place only once before when I was younger. It was on a training trip I took with my father."

Miroku felt the sad weight in Sango's voice as she mentioned her father and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sango looked up to him, lips gently curving into a sad smile.

"Is the slayer village far from here, Sango?" asked Shippo.

Sango smiled at the innocent kit and nodded. "It's a half day away, just past that ridge in the north-east." Miroku watched her and recognized the thoughts lingering behind her eyes, mirroring his own whenever his mind reflected on his own father.

"Inuyasha, our presence isn't really required on this trip, is it?" The monk's words were more of a statement of fact than a question. "Sango, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to pay my respect to your father."

The demon slayer's eyes widened a little, surprised yet touched by the request. She regarded the monk with a soft smile, and covered the hand he had on her shoulder with hers. "I wouldn't mind. It's been sometime since I've visited."

"Go ahead. We can manage fine by ourselves." Inuyasha turned his back to avoid everyone's eyes, casting his glance to the valley instead.

"Kagome, weren't you needing Kirara to go back home? We can make it to the village on foot." Sango reasoned.

Kagome turned, closing her eyes as she shook her head. "That's okay…" she said, looking at Inuyasha with a mixture of pleading and defeat. "Are you going to hold out on me?"

"I have my reasons," Inuyasha said, yet not as gruffly as he had hoped. Everyone except for Miroku regarded the silver-haired half demon with suspicious eyes. "I'll tell ya, alright? Just not right now."

Shippo made a "tsk" sound while shaking his red head. Without warning the red clad man turned and grabbed the kit by his tail and lifted him to eye level. "Come here, Shippo. We need to talk."

"But I didn't do anything!" The little one looked around, flashing Kagome a worried expression as he was carried a fair distance away from the rest of the group. After reaching a safe distance Inuyasha started talking, too low for the human ears to hear. The kit obviously disagreed with what Inuyasha had told him and frowned, folding his little arms over his chest obstinately. Inuyasha raised a fist, threatening the boy. It took only a second for the little one's arms to shoot up in surrendered defeat.

The others thought the conversation was over until Shippo's mouth started moving and he pointed a finger in Kagome's direction and then wagged it at the half-demon in a scolding manner. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and then nodded, releasing a grinning Shippo from his grip. The kit was practically bouncing as came back, hopping into Kagome's arms before hugging her.

"See you later, Kagome. I'm going with Miroku and Sango. Don't let that moron get on your nerves too much!" Shippo said, jabbing a thumb behind him. Inuyasha growled as he walked up, sending the little fox scurrying off to the others.

After strategizing to meet up at Kaedae's village in a week's time they exchanged farewells and went on in opposite directions. Shippo waved as Kirara took to the air, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome on the ground, the girl waving to the kit as well.

Miroku smiled as they left their two friends, knowing that giving Inuyasha space to face a painful past he'd buried. In order for the half-demon to have any future, he needed to put the past to rest. _I wish you, luck my friend. D_o_n't mess this up._ Looking at Sango he understood that he would need to take his own advice, especially when he was sitting behind the demon slayer and using every ounce of will power to keep his hands from roaming. _Don't anything I wouldn't, Inuyasha, _he added the afterthought with a grin.

…**.**

Kagome sighed tiredly against Inuyasha's back. She was happy to be off of her foot again, but there was a silence between them that became a little unnerving, yet it did allow her to think about what little information she did have. They were near the border of the Western Lands… _I'm an idiot. _Kagome closed her eyes, a restricting sensation settling in her throat._ If it has anything to do with his past, I shouldn't have pushed for an answer. Forgive me, Inuyasha… I didn't know. _She rested her head against his back and listened to the steady pace of his strong heartbeats and the soothing rhythm of his labored, yet measured breaths. It was a symphony of sounds unique to him, something that she didn't mind listening to for hours on end.

"Am I ever a burden?" Kagome asked absently.

"Keh," he laughed. "I'm not weak. Besides, I wouldn't carry you if you were." Kagome didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling, she heard it in his voice.

"That's good. I'll admit I prefer this way of travel." Kagome heard his breathing stutter a little and his heart seemed to have missed a beat somewhere in its usually steady rhythm. She carefully pulled her arms from where she had them between her chest and his back, and slid them over his shoulders and hung them loosely around his neck. Inuyasha slowed to a stop and hitched her up and a little closer to him.

He cleared his throat. "Is that better?" he asked. Thankfully Kagome wasn't able to see the furious blush that was burning on his face. But then she moved to rest her chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah," she breathed sleepily, her face turned toward him. Her breath brushed the skin of his neck and he swallowed unable to ignore the warmth and sweetness of her scent.

Inuyasha's blush increased, even though he didn't think it possible. "It's too early to be sleepy, Kagome," he said, focusing on the path as continued his trek.

"Can't help it," she murmured. "It's your fault."

"How's that?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"It's easy to be relaxed around you," Kagome admitted drowsily. Inuyasha felt her begin to sag a little against his back, and he adjusted his stance a little and leaned forward a little more to keep her from falling. After thinking about it a little more, he slowed down.

Kagome's eyes were half-lidded, ready to close when Inuyasha stopped again. She blinked at him as he set her down and turned, his hands holding her arms to make sure she was steady on her feet.

"We should stop now and eat something. You could even doze off for a little while afterwards, but then we keep going until nightfall. I want to cover as much ground as possible." Inuyasha glanced up at the late afternoon sky, his eyes quickly spotting the sliver of the moon as it waited for the sun to go down. _New moon's tomorrow night and we're still a day away._

"Alright, let's get going," Kagome agreed and took a step with her left foot and winced. He sighed with a smile and slid her backpack, quiver, and bow off her shoulders and put them on his back, and then scooped her up, one arm under her knees and the other around her back. She laughed a little, still a little embarrassed about her absentmindedness. "Forgot about my foot for a second there," she mumbled.

Inuyasha simply shook his head at her in mock disappointment, smiling the crooked smile that Kagome found irresistible. There was no doubting the strength of his heart now as it beat against her arm. Kagome nuzzled her head against the crook of his neck and found that the closer she cuddled to him, the faster she drifted to sleep.

His blush returned full force as she sighed in contentment and resumed his search for a place to rest.

…**.**

With the quick yet steady pace he kept, it didn't take more than 15 minutes for Inuyasha to find a suitable spot. They had gradually descended into the valley when he was running earlier, and as they searched for somewhere for them to rest Kagome woke from her brief nap at the sound of rushing water. The thick forest opened a little as they neared the river, revealing a small enclave of exposed, treeless land inclined toward large rocks lining the riverbank, their once sharp edges worn smooth by water and time.

"It's funny…" Kagome said a few minutes after Inuyasha set her down beside one of the boulders. "I don't feel as tired anymore," she confessed sheepishly, waiting for Inuyasha to rant about how they were wasting time. Instead, the fair haired young man just shrugged, a fang peeking over his bottom lip as he nibbled it in thought, his eyes scanning the riverbank.

"It's fine. We needed to stop and eat too, right?" he said after deeming the area safe. "I'll get something to get the fire going." Kagome smiled and moved to dig through her yellow bag for something they could eat.

Inuyasha got back within a couple minutes, his arms full of sticks and bramble. Kagome had already set out two cups of ramen and he eyed the food hungrily as he began starting the fire. He was suddenly very happy he'd be the only one, besides the miko, getting to eat the ninja food tonight, and he was ready to take his time enjoying it… Shippo would be holding him to his promise. He told the kit that he had access to any of his ninja food in exchange for going with the others this one time. The bet most likely would cost him his precious ramen and the addictive potato chips he loved. But as he glanced at Kagome though his lashes he realized it was worth it. It was rare, and though he never mentioned it, Inuyasha enjoyed their moments alone.

Kagome had some river water in a little kettle set to boil and pulled Twilight from her bag. She knew he was listening to her the last time she read from it, but she wasn't going to say anything about it; he'd only deny it vehemently if she did.

"Is it alright if I read some more of this?" She asked, receiving an indifferent look from her friend. Inside, the young man was more curious about the story than he wanted to be. Kagome opened the book and flipped some pages, looking for the leaf marking where she had left off. Inuyasha took the book from her, opening it to where he had given up reading the other night, avoiding her amused look as it dawned on her; he had moved the bookmark to where _he _had left off when secretly reading it.

Kagome just smiled, amused. "You want me to start from here?"

He nodded, saying nothing. Kagome dropped her eyes to the book pretending to read it silently, and when she heard him clear his throat loudly she smiled with a laugh.

"Just kidding," she said and started reading out-loud.

Soon she was drawn into the story just as easily as before and only paused occasionally to eat some of her ramen whenever she remembered it. Inuyasha, having been done with his meal sometime ago, watched with amusement as Kagome grimaced after biting into her cold noodles. He grabbed his chopsticks off his lap and motioned for her to hand her cup over. He took them and ate the noodles in a couple bites, not wanting to waste the food… _Cold ramen is still ramen,_ Inuyasha stated to himself, eating what Kagome had left over in a couple bites.

Kagome had reached a part that interested Inuyasha, one where Edward and Bella had hiked to a place only the vampire knew of. Kagome's voice stopped, her eyes reading ahead a little. _I remember reading this part before. I don't know if I should read it out-loud. It'll be kind of embarrassing. _She couldn't hide her blushing cheeks and increased heart-rate and knew that Inuyasha's senses were keen enough to notice. "Uh, Inuyasha… I think we've read enough."

"It's getting good though… all they've been doing is talking and going to school until now. Why won't the vampire step into the meadow? Does he take off and ditch the girl?"

"Of course he doesn't, but… shouldn't we get going?" Kagome said, trying to change the subject.

"The sun's already setting so we should stay here for the night." Inuyasha eyed her out of the corner of his eye, confused by her behavior. "Well?" he urged, "go on."

"Alright," Kagome sighed, taking a breath before continuing with the story.

The tale went on and Inuyasha listened to the vampire and human talk with a sort of strain of their love, especially when the immortal gave her every reason as to why she should forget him. The danger Edward posed to Bella always kept him at a safe distance even after she admitted she wasn't afraid of him. And then the girl touched his hand and examined what she considered to be the most spectacular being she had ever set eyes on.

Inuyasha eyes were gently resting on Kagome's face as she read on. Again he got the sense she was speaking of herself as she described what Bella was feeling. It finally dawned on him why Kagome was blushing earlier as the story took a somewhat intimate turn. He had to keep his own heart in check as he listened, unable to keep from imagining himself and Kagome in place of the story's characters. The last thing he saw was the flush return to Kagome's ivory cheeks before he closed his eyes to reign in his thoughts… but to no avail.

"'_The blush on your cheeks is lovely,' he murmured…"_

Inuyasha agreed with the vampire's comment, though attributing it to the raven haired girl next to him, his keen senses somehow more aware of their proximity with his eyes shut. There was an electric charge that existed between them, one he usually disregarded or pushed to the back of his mind, but there was no way to be ignorant of it now.

"_Slowly, never moving his eyes from mine, he leaned toward me. Then abruptly, but very gently, he rested his cold cheek against the hollow at the base of my throat. I was quite unable to move, even if I'd wanted to…"_

Kagome's voice had lowered slightly, softer yet carrying the same passion she had when usually reading.

She continued. _"With deliberate slowness, his hands slid down the sides of my neck. I shivered, and I heard him catch his breath. But his hands didn't pause as they softly moved to my shoulders, and then stopped."_

Kagome paused to glance at Inuyasha. She quickly surmised from his closed eyes that he was sleeping, and felt a little relieved. She'd be mortified if he noticed how absorbed she was in the reading. But after a minute or so of wondering, her curiosity had her set the book aside, leaning in a kneel toward him, her eyes noting the deep rise and fall of his chest behind his folded arms. Lifting her gaze to examine his face she whispered, "Inuyasha, are you sleeping?"

"No," he whispered back, his brow creasing as he slowly opened his eyes.

Kagome was met with the most vulnerable expression and a depth of emotion in his amber eyes that she had only a glimpse of days ago.

"Do you think I'm a monster, Kagome?" he asked with voice low, laden with uncertainty. It left her completely weakened…

"No," Kagome breathed.

He slowly raised a hand and reached out to gently stroke her cheek with hesitant fingers, and his heart skipped a beat when her lips parted in a soft gasp at his touch. Her reaction encouraged him and his hand slid to comb through her hair, fingers weaving through silken strands as he cradled the back of her head, gently drawing her closer.

Kagome let her eyelids drift, her breath shaky… _This is really happening._

Inuyasha's body instantly went rigid, and he slowly pulled his hand away.

Confused brown eyes opened, wondering if she had done something wrong and watched as Inuyasha sat back, hands curled into trembling fists, his teeth gritted and eyes shut tight.

Inuyasha growled each word through his teeth, "You've got to be kidding me." He got to his feet and opened his eyes, burning a hot glare in the direction of the riverbank to their left.

Kagome sat down from her kneeling position, still confused. That was until the air shifted, a sudden onset of twisting wind sending her hair swirling around her. The gust soon dissolved as quickly as it appeared. Mix the wind, her sensing of a couple jewel shards, and Inuyasha's reaction and it could only mean one thing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha spat, his words laced with venom.

Ignoring Inuyasha as if he weren't even there, the dark haired man kneeled beside Kagome, gracing her with a familiar lady-killer smile.

"How's it going, Kagome?" he purred, cupping his hands around hers.

Kagome sighed internally yet managed a somewhat cordial smile. "Hi… Koga."

…**..**

A/N: Hi there everyone! I hope you didn't mind this chapter being as long as it was… I needed to reach a certain spot before cutting it off ^ ^. I've already started on the next chapter and hope to get it out sometime next week.

Thanks again for every single review. They are truly fuel for writing! And thanks again for reading and reviewing, Melissa =). If you hadn't told me about Inuyasha: The Final Act, my love for Inuyasha wouldn't have been rekindled… and my 2 yr. old wouldn't be walking around the house calling his foam sword Tetsusaiga and swinging it around yelling "Wind Scar!"

Take care, everyone! =)


	6. Claim

**Chapter 6**

As she sat in the glade near the river Kagome was given a view of the sky she wouldn't have seen if they were resting mere feet away in the dense forest. The night was mesmerizing, the sky of deep midnight blue stretched as smooth silk touched by countless specks of light lifetimes away. Kagome wondered how many of these stars weren't actually there, their light just reaching them now after years of travel.

It took Koga's closest comrades a few minutes to catch up to him, out of breath as always. Kagome had greeted them, thoroughly thankful for an excuse to pull her hands from Koga's without seeming rude as she invited them to sit and rest on her sleeping bag.

"What are you thinking about, sister?" asked Ginta, rubbing a hand over his mohawk and looking at the sky curiously.

"Nothing, really…" the further away she focused her thoughts, the easier it was to drown out the bickering demons just a few feet away. She turned a smile to her friends who always included her in their pack, even when she knew her place wasn't with them. Regardless, it was comforting to know she had family here. "Do you guys want something to eat? I've got some chips if you'd like."

"We'd like!" Hakkaku answered holding his hands out, Ginta following his example. Kagome laughed as she got up and soon produced a couple small bags of barbeque and garlic flavored chips from her backpack, handing them each their own.

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke her name, trying to hold back a whine as he watched the wolves consume the food. "We still need provisions for our trip, you know."

"Where are you going anyway, mutt?" Koga asked, folding his arms over his chest as he sat down on one of the smaller rocks.

"How is it any of your business?" Inuyasha spat.

Kagome sighed, bringing the conversation back to a less hostile point. "We've got plenty to spare, Inuyasha," Kagome assured him. Grabbing another bag she held it out to the wolf leader. "Here, Koga."

His blue eyes softened as he looked at Kagome, touched by the small offering. He got up and as he took the bag from her he covered her hand with his and then lifted her with a gentle tug, pulling her closer to him. His thumb traced circles in her palm.

"You're always so kind, Kagome. With such tenderness it's no wonder you hold my heart," the wolf demon said, his voice low and charming. "Where are you off to anyway? Do you sense Naraku's jewel shards?"

Kagome frowned at his sweet words as well as his first question. "No, yours are the only shards around here. But," she started, unable to keep her eyes from turning to Inuyasha, "I'm not sure where we're going."

The fair haired half-demon seethed as he watched the wolf demon set the chips on the ground only to stand and hug Kagome's hands to his chest.

"I can't believe that moron. I wouldn't keep anything from you, my dear Kagome. You know I'd trust you with anything, even my life."

The silver-haired young man was getting sick of hearing the wolf's voice. _One good swing and that mangy wolf's head would be rolling…_ Inuyasha flexed his fingers, but was disappointed when Kagome gave him a quick look, brown eyes pleading for no violence. _There's no way she'd overlook a single swipe, though. But that jackass has the gall to suggest that I don't trust her. Of course I trust her; she's Kagome. _Yet the following thought seemed to come out on its own. _My Kagome… _He'd never really called her that before, but it felt good. He rolled those two words around in his mind again, feeling a heat smoldering in his chest the more he looked at the wolf demon tenderly rubbing Kagome's hands.

The fire in the half-demon's eyes didn't go unnoticed by Koga, and in an instant the wolf demon threw Inuyasha a mocking grin before switching to a softer smile for the girl in front of him, titling his head as he asked, "The others are going to join you later, right? I hope it's not just you and the mutt."

Kagome frowned again wanting to defend her companion, but Inuyasha had heard enough and decided then to cut in, grabbing Koga by the arm and pulling him a few feet from Kagome.

"Time's up flee-bag! Now leave and take your stench with you."

Narrowing his eyes in disgust, Koga spat "It's always the same thing with you, half-breed! You need to learn to shut up and mind your own business." Koga kept his hot glare on Inuyasha as he stepped back toward Kagome, but he was blocked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. " Please, no fighting. It's fine."

"No, it's not." Inuyasha shook his head, his hand inching closer to his sword. _The wolf needs to know his place, and Tetsusaiga will put him there if he keeps pushing it._

Koga took a step, moving to grab Inuyasha's arm and yank him away but the half demon jumped out of the way landing directly in front of the school girl.

"Can't you get it through your thick skull?" Koga asked. All amusement left as his lips formed around the next words, his voice low and serious. "Kagome's mine."

The fire in Inuyasha's chest flared sharply, the tether of uncertainty that restrained him having snapped at the sound of Koga's claim. The air grew charged with hostility, and once locking golden eyes with smooth blue, Inuyasha, having chosen his action, smirked.

He turned to the side and wound his arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her flush against him in a tight hug. He'd never held her like this before, so close to where her heart practically beat against his own. Slowly pulling his face back, he paused to let his eyes sweep over her face.

_What's going on here?_ she thought, slightly frantic. Her eyes widened as he searched her expression, his eyes smoldering with restrained… desire? She blinked a couple times, trying to get a better look. With him still hesitating it dawned on her; he was waiting for permission to continue. Kagome's mind went blank as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

He got his answer.

Closing his eyes, he lowered his face to the side of her neck. There his nose delicately grazed the skin below her ear, shooting a shiver through the length of her body. And then, just as she thought he'd finished, he drew in a deep, deliberate breath. Inuyasha smiled as he savored her scent, enjoying every second of his little plan as he hugged her to him again.

Kagome's eyes had closed, knowing it was futile to control the heat that burned across her fair skin. She was embarrassed yet her body wasn't capable of being unaffected, Inuyasha's strong embrace and their subtly intimate moment too hard to ignore.

Koga made a choking sound as he watched with his fair eyes wide and staring incredulously.

Inuyasha's white ears twitched, taking in the wolf's reaction. _I don't even have to say it out loud… Kagome's not yours. _He had gotten his point across since the wolf was unusually silent. Even Koga's friends were staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed; a garlic chip dropped from Hakkaku's open mouth and Ginta just stood frozen, not blinking.

The young woman's pulse was racing so fast she felt it thrumming in her ears. Slowly her brown eyes fluttered open to meet Koga's wide eyed disbelief only to look away, uncomfortable.

Recovering, Koga trained his eyes on Kagome's face. He waited for her to pull out of her stupor and push the dog away, but she just stood there, her hands resting on the dog demon's arms. When she avoided his gaze, Koga's felt as if lead gripped his heart. Defeat slowly tempered his rage, and he looked away.

"How's Ayame doing, by the way?" Inuyasha asked, still smirking. The wolf cringed at the question like he would from salt poured in a wound, and he growled and cursed under his breath in answer.

"Guess that means we'll be going," Hakkaku surmised, getting up with his and Koga's bags of chips.

Nodding in agreement, Ginta and Hakkaku said their goodbye from a distance, waving as they followed Koga's example and turned to continue down the riverbank.

"Koga, wait…" Kagome lifted her hand to stop him, yet she didn't really know what else to say._ It was inevitable that he'd get hurt, but…_

"It's okay. I'm not giving up hope though," he turned with eyes as kind as always. "I'll see you again soon, Kagome." He favored her with an understanding smile and she managed a weak smile in return.

Though the others were leaving, Inuyasha still had his arms around Kagome, giving no impression that he was going to let go. Soon a comforting lethargy was coming over her from his heart's familiar hypnotic and soothing rhythm. But just as Koga was about to disappear down the riverside, the wolf leader paused to break the spell around the couple.

"Next time you spot soul collectors, tell that priestess friend of yours I said hi." The wolf demon grinned as he heard the distinct clench of Inuyasha's jaw. He didn't even need to look back to know the half-demon's smug expression was gone.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's arms loosen for a second. That's all it took… Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. _What am I thinking… he's not mine. _The realization that Kikyo still held his heart made her jealous, miserable. She avoided his eyes and looked down, slowly retreating out of his hold and he let her. Her fingers curled around the kerchief of her uniform right above her heart.

Every second that Inuyasha didn't say anything made her heart throb, that was, until something happened as she over-analyzed his silence. She clutched the red scarf tighter in response to the familiar ripping sensation; her heart had been torn in two directions… One half of it wanted to forget his reaction and wrap her arms around him enjoying the moment while it lasted, while the other more logical, pessimistic side reminded her of who Kikyo was: she was the one Inuyasha loved. _Over half a millennia before I even took my first breath, his heart was already spoken for_.

"She's out there, Inuyasha. Your life is still connected to hers and I… I should just step back," she slowly shook her head, closing her eyes. "Even the grave couldn't keep her separated from you," Kagome's voice trembled, and as she opened her eyes again she stepped quietly to her sleeping bag. Even after drawn out battles against hordes of demons she'd felt better than she did at the present moment, and so when she reached her bed she crumpled to the ground, arms hugging her bent legs close.

Inuyasha had heard variations of her words before; this certainly wasn't the first time the name of the resurrected priestess shoved a wedge between him and Kagome. The pain Inuyasha had felt at hearing Kikyo's name was one of regret, not longing but Kagome's expression confirmed that she believed it was the latter.

She needed to hear the truth. He just didn't know how his uncoordinated tongue would handle such a confession.

Inuyasha finally opened his mouth. "And what about you, huh?" he asked, his irritation softening as he turned his back to her. "You're from five hundred years in the future and…" he started, already exasperated with how difficult he was finding this. He never thought himself good at expressing emotion, let alone something that'd leave him more vulnerable than he liked. He groaned, frustrated with himself.

"What about me?" Kagome asked faintly, trying to fight the stinging sensation in her eyes. She stretched out on her back and rolled to her side causing some of her hair falling like a curtain across her face.

Inuyasha cringed. There it was- the hushed tone that she used when trying to mask pain. She needed to see his heart more clearly.

"You're from five hundred years in the future and that didn't keep _you_ from me. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Inuyasha waited for her to respond with something, anything. He needed to know she was following him. When the silence became too much to bear he turned and broke the silence with a whisper, but his eyes remained focused on the ground. The movement brought Kagome's eyes to glance through her hair seeing his somber profile. "I'd understand if you don't want to come with me. I just…" Inuyasha hesitated as he grit his teeth, trying not to lose his nerve. He'd already come pretty far, he'd be crazy to leave anything to interpretation.

She waited for him to finish his thought, the pain she felt echoed in his voice as he cursed quietly.

Usually he'd be afraid of a crying Kagome, but seeing the unshed tears glistening in the brown eyes watching him helped his resolve.

"I need you, Kagome. Not Kikyo, not anyone else." He walked over to crouch in front of her, brushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. He kept his hand against her cheek, making sure she could look him in the eye. "I need you."

Words failed her as she took in the simple statement. Her dark lashes fluttered letting some tears escape and trail across her face, a couple getting caught in her smile as Inuyasha's admission sunk in.

"Always with the tears," Inuyasha chided softly with a small grin. He used a corner of his sleeve to dry her face and shook his head as he lay down beside her. "No more crying for the rest of the trip, alright?"

"I'll try, but no promises," she answered with a quiet laugh.

"Go to sleep. We'll need to be well rested and sharp tomorrow." Inuyasha said, curling an arm under his head. He watched as she complied, brown eyes already shut and body relaxed.

After a few minutes of watching over Kagome and making sure she was asleep, the half-demon allowed his eyes to drift too. Burying his cheek into the sleeve of his coat, Inuyasha's mind wandered to his mother and something she had told him once a long time ago… the memory eliciting a whispered confession that was so honest and pure he wouldn't have said it completely conscious.

"Kagome…you're all I'm living for."

Inuyasha's breathing soon matched the quiet pattern of the girl beside him. Unseen by his sleeping eyes were her soft lips curled briefly in a smile.

…**..**

A/N: Guess that was a short one, but I hope it was good! It was an odd one to tackle… sometimes I loved it, hated it, or just didn't know what to make of it. I honestly hope it didn't come out boring or lacking in some sense… I wanted to make it a little longer, but I felt that I shouldn't diverge from Inuyasha and Kagome's night too much. Anyhoo, let me know what you thought in the comments. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames, please.

And as always, a big thanks to all you readers and reviewers… and I'm sorry I didn't respond to all the reviews from the last chapter, but I will do my best to do so this time around. With my wedding anniversary, my father's birthday, and Father's day these past few days I've been a little distracted. That's another reason I hope this update didn't stink, but if it did I apologize. =/

Take care, everyone! I'll try and update again soon! =)


	7. Confide

**Chapter 7**

_His nose was rubbed almost as red as the sleeve he dragged across it. Silver hair clung to tear stained cheeks and his little body shook with another round of sobs. He tried to clear his eyes with a fist, but a small whine escaped his lips. Sharp claws bit into his small palm, drawing a little blood. He wiped it off on the leg of his fire rat clothes frantically, trying to make the pain go away. Even though the sting of the cuts faded quickly due to the more resilient half of his nature, he couldn't help but bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying…_

"_Inuyasha!" a beautiful voice called from a distance. His ears perked up, twitching toward the source of the comfort he thought would never come. Lifting his head to peer over the top of the hollowed tree he was hiding in, he saw a familiar woman whose curtain of black hair billowed behind some trees far away, and he grabbed a hold of the lip of the hole he was in and lifted himself up._

"_Don't go," he pleaded quietly, his young voice cracking from all his crying. A four year old Inuyasha watched as the woman kept walking, calling his name while continuing further away into the forest. "Don't go!" He managed to yell, causing the woman to stop and immediately pivot in her step. She ran toward where she heard his voice, her small hands gathering the thick layers of her ornately decorated blue kimono so she could move faster._

_Inuyasha jumped from the tree, running and weaving through the trees as fast as his little feet could take him. He wanted nothing more than to reach his mother and be free of the memory of the humans that had chased him earlier. Soon the distance was closed and the woman cradled the young boy against her chest, her heart beating hard out of exertion and relief._

"_Where have you been? You've been gone all day. I've told you countless times not to wander far from the castle." Inuyasha's mother buried her face in his hair, hugging him tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Inuyasha."_

"_I didn't mean to, mother. I just…" the little one's eyes were troubled as he recalled what happened. "I was picking you some flowers and the other kids told me to look in the woods. And then men with swords and spears came after me." His golden eyes welled up again, and his voice was tight as he continued. "I was so scared, I just ran." His little body shook again as he tried to hold back the tears._

"_Hush, it's over little one. I'm here." She stood up, lifting him with her as she adjusted her hold of him. He wrapped his arms around her neck, calming down as she walked back to their home. She began singing a song, one she'd sing to him after he had a nightmare. The beautiful melody flowed peacefully; her voice soothed the dark thoughts from his mind just as it always did. The song made Inuyasha's eyes heavy as it enveloped him in the comfort only his mother was able to give. It was the only comfort he'd ever known…_

"_We're home, my love," she whispered in his ear and pressed a couple kisses to his cheek before setting him down on his sleeping mat. She smoothed his hair from his eyes, shadows dancing across his sleepy features in the dim light of the few candles lit about their sparsely decorated room. "I'll get you something to eat before you go to bed."_

"_No," he whimpered, and grabbed a handful of her kimono's skirt. His eyes were worried, evidence that he was obviously not over the traumatizing ordeal from before. "Mother, please stay with me."_

"_Of course, dear… always." She sat beside the little boy and he crawled onto her lap. She ran her hand through his hair, amazed at how smooth and beautiful it was… just like his father's. Inuyasha lifted his eyes to her, the light reflecting to make them glimmer gold. That, too, he inherited from the great Lord of the West. "You're a lot like your father; did I ever tell you that?"_

_Inuyasha nodded, remembering that she told him before. His mother would often reflect on his demon father, a great man that he had never known. The loving way she spoke of him would cause her dark blue eyes to deepen as memories surfaced, ones she held so dear. It was almost as if she were recalling a dream, and the man in the memory was just as out of reach as one can expect of a fading reverie. But she spoke of them none the less, speaking of them often so they wouldn't fade. He sounded like a great warrior, gentle when needed while still unbelievably strong…_

"_He loved you, even before you were born," she said, rocking her son back and forth._

"_I don't think he'd love me now," Inuyasha mumbled._

"_How could you say such a thing?" she held him at arms length, giving him a serious look. "There's no doubt in my mind that he'd love you, especially now."_

"_But I'm weak. Demons and even humans don't like me. Why would someone like him love me?" Inuyasha mumbled, looking away from his mother's face._

"_Strength doesn't come immediately, Inuyasha. It must be exercised. But it does live in you," she assured him, her palm resting on his little chest, "in your heart."_

"_In my heart?" he asked, his little hand replacing his mother's as she wrapped her arms around him._

_Nodding, she continued. "Someday, you'll find someone. She'll be of such great worth to you that all the treasures in the world will be filth in comparison." His dark brows frowned in confusion. She laughed, ruffling his hair with a smile. "You may be too young for this, but just keep these next words stored away until you do understand what I'm speaking of."_

_Inuyasha agreed with a nod and stayed silent as he waited, his young eyes wide in anticipation._

"_You will love this person so much she'll be your reason for living."_

"_Mother, you already are my reason," he smiled. "I love you," he said hugging her._

"_I love you too, my sweet Inuyasha… more than you'll ever know." She bent forward and as she kissed his forehead something wet fell on his cheeks. He glanced up and caught the dim candlelight shimmer in the ribbons of tears rolling down her face…_

Inuyasha slowly became aware of the daylight hitting his eyelids and it was starting to annoy him. Rubbing his hand across his eyes he was surprised at the moisture there. _Great. The closer I get to the new moon, the weaker and more human I get._ Glancing at the girl curled up beside him, he finally noticed her left hand on his chest clutching at his cream hued undercoat. He felt his cheeks heat up. _I guess human nature ain't that bad sometimes._

He thought back to last night when he'd woken up next to a shivering Kagome. He sleepily tugged his coat off and tucked it around her. He didn't even remember lying back down, but apparently he'd settled down close enough to Kagome for her to cuddle with him. It was amazing how someone so fragile could sleep peacefully in a world where demons still roamed about, especially when she carried jewel shards that many of them wanted.

He lightly touched the hand still resting on his chest and she sighed contently.

She didn't even know how to hold a bow and arrow when they'd first met, but she was a skilled markswoman now, one whose spiritual power had matured, awakened, reaching a level that matched even Kikyo's at times. It was a stark contrast to her human limitations. Kagome was a walking paradox, and yet he wouldn't change her even if he had the chance… _Well, maybe I'd make it impossible for her to say "sit", _Inuyasha smiled to himself.

As the young man mused Kagome stirred and pulled her hand away from him as she rolled onto her back. Lifting her arms out from under his coat, she stretched much like a kitten would after a nap.

He began missing the light pressure of her hand, but made sure to keep the disappointment from his face. "You're up, finally," he feigned annoyance, taking his coat back as she pulled it off and held it out for him.

"Have you been awake long?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

Inuyasha snorted, "I don't need too much sleep, Kagome."

"Not normally, but you tend to need more around this time. Tonight is the new moon, right?" Kagome asked, crawling a few feet over to her bag. She retrieved her hair brush and started pulling it through her hair, wincing as it snagged a few times. She glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eyes, noticing that he was simply sitting and observing her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said, turning his gaze to the forest to his right. "Sometimes you're sharper than I give you credit for."

"Well, thanks…" Kagome replied, sarcastically. "I'm not stupid, Inuyasha."

"I wouldn't go that far," he smirked.

Kagome picked up a pebble and threw it at him, laughing softly. They playfully insulted each other for a few minutes as they gathered her things up and munched through some packaged muffins she had. With breakfast over, Inuyasha stood and leapt on top the rocks to get a better look down the river. Lifting his nose in the air, he took in a few longer and deeper breaths than usual as he deciphered the scents around them.

Before she could push it away, a nagging question kept coming to her mind. She didn't want to dampen the light mood around them, but Kagome needed to know where they were headed.

"Inuyasha?" she started, causing him turn his head in her direction, dark brows raised in slight curiosity. "You still haven't told me where we're going."

His expression changed to a serious one, and Kagome caught a flash of pain cross his features for a second. Just before he responded he let out a heavy breath. "We're… going to my mother's grave."

Kagome nodded, still not knowing the reason behind it all. It was beyond her why Inuyasha would want to visit his mother's grave. What had changed to make him do this? And with her with him what were his intentions?

As if she'd been struck with an arrow it dawned on her. _He's letting me in. He always hated bringing up his past, yet here we are… going to his mother's resting place._ It was more than just being shown where he'd grown up like she'd thought earlier; Inuyasha was doing something he'd never done in who knows how many years, something much more personal.

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes welled up with tears and her throat stung. Her heart throbbed empathetically after the young man who simply stood there, avoiding her gaze. Her mind flashed back to when her mother had held her tight, letting her cry to her heart's content when her father had passed away. It was a young but very vivid memory, one that compelled Kagome to be near the half-demon and the pain he probably didn't have the chance to work through. When Inuyasha caught sight of her movement he watched her look up, giving him a full view of her face. It was her profoundly sad eyes that made his heart ache in a way he hadn't felt since the day his mother died. Kagome held him with a look of understanding and mutual pain, not pity.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called him, her voice thick with the emotion she was trying to reign in. He jumped down, and closed his own eyes for a long second; he didn't want them to betray his mask of indifference, yet the moment he felt Kagome's slender arms encircle his back he felt his expression slip. With eyes still closed, he gently returned the hug and rested the side of his head against hers, his brow creasing with the mix of emotions swirling inside him. It was foreign, this comfort she was offering him. It concerned a hurt he buried deep long ago, and it was dizzying to let it surface now. He was glad he had Kagome to hold on to.

_Kagome… thank you._

They stood with an air of solemnity around them; everything else seemed to fade to grey. Kagome had closed her eyes, a couple silent tears trailing down her cheeks. It was as if time stood still for them in that moment. The young woman was aware only of the tender, consoling embrace with which they held each other.

Inuyasha's muscles suddenly tensed, startling Kagome out of their moment. A familiar whirring sound shot out from the forest and Inuyasha acted quickly, spinning so that Kagome was behind him as his hand seized something in mid air.

It was an arrow.

Growling, Inuyasha stood protectively between Kagome and the forest. Kagome noticed that he was staring beyond the trees, his eyes no doubt zoning in on the offender she couldn't see.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha snarled.

Just then Kagome's eyes narrowed at the teen that walked out, his dark brown hair pulled back in a high stubby ponytail. He wore a grayish-blue robe and dark blue pants, and though his arms were a little shaky he'd managed to have drawn an arrow in his bow, ready to fire.

"You can step away from the demon, young lady. You're safe now." The youth spoke to Kagome, his arrow aimed at Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him, confused. "Excuse me?"

"You almost shot her, you moron, and you think I'm the threat?" Inuyasha spat. The youth stepped forward timidly, still wary of the silver haired half demon baring his fangs at him.

"So, you're not going to eat her?" he asked, still unconvinced.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks of disbelief before turning to the boy, exclaiming in unison, "What?"

"Oh," the youth breathed, relaxing instantly and returning his arrow to his quiver. "Guess I was wrong… that's a relief!" Laughing quietly, he gave the puzzled pair a sheepish smile. "I really don't want to go head to head with a powerful demon, that's for sure!"

Inuyasha grinned, thinking he was the powerful demon the young man was relieved not to fight.

"I was afraid that I'd actually found one, but I just found you… how fortunate I am!" The boy sat down, smiling widely.

Inuyasha's face fell… Kagome heard the curses and threats muttered under his breath and just shook her head.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Kagome asked, moving to put herself between the offended half-demon and the clueless youth.

"I'm Kou. You're not from around here, are you?" he asked, looking at Kagome intently. The way his eyes roamed up and down her figure made Inuyasha's blood pressure rise. If the kid didn't watch it, he'd be left seriously maimed or worse. Inuyasha pulled Kagome directly behind himself, hiding her from the other's line of vision.

"It's obvious she's not from here, but you didn't answer her other question. What is a weakling like you doing out here?" Inuyasha spat.

"Oh," Kou coughed. "I'm hunting demons."

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at him blankly.

"I may be hunting them, but that doesn't mean I want to find any." Kou explained, pulling at his short dark brown ponytail. "It's something that I got dragged into. People are starting to get nervous with all the demon activity going on around the country."

_Damn Naraku…_ Inuyasha cursed silently. _Of course that scum has to play a part in this. His influence has reached even the Western Lands…_

"Well, we were about to go on our way when you showed up." Kagome said, hoping that she wasn't being too rude, but she wanted to get going with Inuyasha. She understood the apprehension that settled around him whenever the new moon was near.

"Really? Now that I think of it, you looked like you weren't going anywhere… you were hugging." Kou recalled, making a slightly disgusted face, one that he shook out of at the low growl emanating from Inuyasha. "No offense," he said with palms held out in peace.

"How many people are hunting demons here? They do know how to distinguish between those who are kind and evil, right?" Kagome asked, retrieving her backpack and sliding it onto her shoulders.

"Yes, for the most part. But you two were in such obscure state of embrace, it was easy to mistake him for a demon with evil intent." Kou said, scratching his back with his bow.

"Would you drop it already? We know you saw us so stop bringing it up!" Inuyasha snapped, flustered.

"Alright, alright!" Kou said, stepping back as he stood up. "As for numbers, it's just the guards who work for the three head families of the nearby villages. About twenty or so people."

"You look rather young to be a guard." Kagome pointed out.

"Well," Kou started, looking off in the distance. "It was the only way I could pay off my family's debt. My parents worked as servants for the headmaster but they both perished a couple years ago. I was their only child and I took their debt as my own."

"Would you still be familiar with the families here, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly, not wanting to push for information if he didn't want to answer.

"I don't think so. Things have changed since I was here last… but hopefully not everything." Inuyasha glared at the youth. "Hey moron," the half demon called.

"Kou," the boy corrected him.

"Whatever. Are the Ancient Trees still around?" Inuyasha asked, slightly irritated at needing someone's help.

"I believe they may be... I've heard stories of where they were, but no one really goes there." Thinking for a second longer, Kou offered a little more information. "My family's home was not far from where they're rumored to grow, but when they became indebted to the young lord they were forced to abandon it and live in the servant's quarters." Kou looked at the silver-haired young man inquisitively. "Why?"

"Not your business… You owe me a favor for not killing you." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hand and tugged her with him as he stepped toward Kou.

"And I'm grateful, believe me, but what would I be able to do for you?" Kou looked at Kagome, trying to read her expression since Inuyasha wasn't letting up on his scowl.

"Show us the way to the Ancient Trees." Inuyasha almost commanded.

"I- uh, I can show you where I think they are, but…" Kou trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Spit it out already!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome squeezed his hand, not wanting to say the word she usually used when he was being rude and he looked back, relieved that all she gave him was a scolding look.

"I'm expected to bring back evidence that I've killed at least one demon today."

"I'll take out a demon for you, I guess. I remember a lot of scum crawling around here before so it'll be pretty easy," Inuyasha grinned as he thought about it.

"In that case, follow me." Kou said, motioning for them to follow him as he started back into the woods the same way he came.

...**.**

Shippo looked up from his recent drawing. He'd already finished coloring a few pictures, some of which depicted him as a happy king sitting at a table brimming with an assortment of ninja food. But the kit was running low on paper and he didn't know what else to do. Sango and Miroku said that they'd be back from picking flowers in a few minutes. He'd paid his respects to the graves, stopping in front of each and saying a little prayer. He apologized that he didn't know their names but that they could rest peacefully knowing that he and his friends would do their best to take care of Sango and Kirara.

"Where could those two be, Kirara?" Shippo asked, scratching the two tailed cat behind her ear. She shook her little head and meowed.

The two in question were in the forest just as they had said they'd be. Sango was watching Miroku as he picked some white wild flowers.

"Thank you," Sango said, breaking the silence. "It's difficult to return sometimes, and I'm glad I have you with me."

"No thanks is needed," Miroku stood and smiled softly. "I had a feeling you wanted to visit when you spoke of your father." He saw her bend down, plucking another flower to add to the small wooden bucket she carried.

"As my offering I'd love to tell father of Naraku's defeat. But all I have are the same flowers and apologies. He and the others deserve peace, but I can't give it to them." Sango stood up, clenched her jaw as she felt tears burn in her eyes. Her expression softened as Miroku cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Your heart is a mirror of my own, dear Sango. Once I place flowers and incense at my own father's grave with this hand free of its curse, a long held desire will be fulfilled."

Nodding, Sango gave him a sad smile. "But sometimes it all seems impossible."

"Things may appear so, but they aren't," Miroku encouraged her. "Take us, for example," he laughed, lightening the mood.

"Yes…" Sango agreed, pulling away and walking ahead of him. "Who would have known that you'd prove to be more than just a swindling, perverted monk?"

"Would your father have approved of me?" Miroku asked, trying to mask honest curiosity with a laugh.

Sango turned, holding the monk with a sincere gaze. "Yes… despite your less desirable qualities, with one look into my eyes and he'd easily understand."

"Understand…?" Miroku inquired. And as he waited he was conscious of his heart speeding up a little more the longer it took her to answer.

"That you're exactly what I never imagined I'd want… and more than I could've ever hoped for." Sango watched Miroku, eye to eye, timid insecurity or fear long gone. "I love you."

Miroku felt like he was losing his balance yet gravity wasn't pulling him down; it was the demon slayer drawing him forward. His body did as his heart commanded; he let the flowers in his hand float to the ground, and with a few long strides he reached her and immediately captured her lips with his.

Sango felt the touch spark a fire in her, instantly spreading through her as she melted in the kiss. Her lips moved as his urged, the pressure pleasant, electric. She reached her hands behind his neck and held onto him, trying to keep from falling as her legs weakened.

Miroku didn't want the kiss to end just yet, and wrapping his arms around the thin waist of his love he pulled her closer. But air was a necessity, and both pulled back just enough to breathe.

"We should be getting back," Sango whispered, out of breath.

Catching his breath as well, Miroku frowned but agreed with a nod and loosened his grip on her waist. They each straightened and smoothed their clothes, picking up the flowers they'd come to find.

"We should do this more often," Miroku asserted with a playful smile.

"Yes, we should," the demon slayer agreed as they started walking back. Miroku followed a step behind her as he held his hand palm out and softly stroked Sango's butt.

"More kissing, not groping," Sango clarified as she pinched his hand. Instead of pushing it away, she lifted his hand and placed it on the small of her back.

Miroku laughed, grateful that the woman's resolve to punish him for his wandering hand was slowly weakening.

…**..**

A/N: Here's another chapter! I thought we'd check in on Miroku and Sango for a moment at the end… That was for those who appreciate this couple and fluffy moments. I know I sure do! =)

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews… each was encouraging and definitely motivated me to write. You are awesome!

I already have the next chapter in my head… let's hope it transfers smoothly to the keyboard ^_^. Until the next update, take care!


	8. Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight.

*Quick note: A yari is a spear with a long, two edged blade at the end. It was a typical weapon in Feudal Japan =).

**Chapter 8**

Ten feet ahead of where they stood a mixture of splintered wood and leaves rained down with smoking bits of flesh, choking the air and forcing Kagome to hold her breath. She joined Inuyasha who was now standing up out of his fighting stance, slinging a transformed Tetsusaiga over his shoulder with a self-satisfied grin.

"That was… amazing!" Kou exclaimed, running from the tree he hid behind to watch the fight. Inuyasha flashed his smile in Kagome's direction and she just rolled her eyes in return.

"Would this do, Kou?" Kagome asked, motioning to the remains of the four ogre demons that lay in steaming heaps littering the ground.

"Amazing…" Kou repeated as he stared, childlike astonishment shining in his eyes at seeing the power of Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Shaking out of his amazement, he answered, "Yes, more than enough. These and the other five demons we've crossed throughout the day will cover me for the next few days."

"Didn't know that ogres held grudges for that long," Inuyasha said, his Tetsusaiga converting back to a rusted blade as he slid it back into its sheath. "If they weren't so damn persistent our day wouldn't have been wasted."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I am fortunate to have met you." Kou said with dark brown eyes still wide.

Inuyasha nodded, "No problem. Now, how about telling us where to go from here?"

"But what do I do with all these bodies?" Kou asked, whining a bit.

"Just get your *yari dirty so it seems like you used it. No one would believe you could do this with an arrow." Inuyasha reasoned, thinking briefly of Kikyo and Kagome being the only ones he knew capable of wielding a bow and arrow in such a destructive way. "And if they won't believe your word, just grab a couple of the heads to take with you."

Kou stared in horror at the size of the dismembered demons. "How would I carry them? They're huge!"

"You're helpless!" Inuyasha threw his hands in the air and cursed as he walked over to the nearest tree, leaping straight into it and out of the others' sights. Within seconds a few sharp snapping sounds shivered down the tree. The fair-haired young man jumped down landing in front of the other two, branches of varying thicknesses under his arm. He walked up to Kou and pointed at the sash around the others waist. Kou nodded and untied it before handing to the half-demon. Inuyasha took it wordlessly, and set to work. With a couple minutes of he had easily fashioned a sort of stretcher for the young guard to haul what he needed without much effort.

"I thank you again, Inu-," Kou started, but Inuyasha held up a hand silencing him.

"Save it. Just tell me what I want to know." Inuyasha was getting tired and impatient and Kagome didn't have to guess as to why. From the position of the sun they had only a couple hours of daylight left before Inuyasha's transformation would set in. If she was aware of this there was no way he wasn't.

"Please, Kou," Kagome urged more kindly.

"Yes… of course. Just head northwest from where we're at now. You'll come across a house with a small porch and a covered well behind it." Kou smiled. "That is my family's old home. Feel free to lodge there tonight if you don't have anywhere else to go. Heading north from there you'll find the woods begin to thicken. It's said that past the forest there you should find yourself where the Ancient Trees grow."

"Thank you," Kagome said, bowing shortly. Kou returned the gesture with a smile and wave, offering the same farewell to Inuyasha who threw him a short nod in return. In one fluid motion the half-demon hauled Kagome up onto his back and took off running, leaving the young guard alone amid the demon parts scattered all about. Looking apprehensively at what he had to deal with, Kou sighed.

…**.**

Kagome was glad that her friend couldn't see her expression. It would be too easy for him to read the worry in her eyes. From what she could tell simply being in the Western Lands already left Inuyasha feeling vulnerable. How would being fully human here affect him?

She looked around, noticing the shadows like fingers all stretching toward the east. Daylight was fading fast.

Inuyasha wasn't oblivious to it. His wish of reaching his mother's grave that day was impossible as he watched the sky's white clouds slowly glow orange in the setting sun.

"Look there, Inuyasha," Kagome said, breathing a sigh of relief as she pointed over his shoulder. They had just reached a clearance among the trees where a simple house stood off to the right, a porch stretching along the front of it. It was bigger than what they were accustomed to seeing in Kaedae's village and immediately recognized it from Kou's description.

Inuyasha set Kagome down and walked ahead to inspect the house of any threats. The young priestess followed, stopping as she entered the large living area that housed a fire-pit in the middle. To her left was a tattered sage green curtain hanging in the doorway that led to another room Inuyasha had just entered. The furniture was sparse, Kagome noted, with just a few cupboards in the living area and simple worn weaved mats covering the wooden floor.

Inuyasha joined her and looked around the room. "Other than dust and a few cobwebs the house is clear."

"That's good," Kagome said with a relieved sigh. Dropping her backpack down with a thud she rolled her aching shoulders a couple times. Her arms were sore too so she stretched them over her head and arched her back, her white shirt lifting a little with the action. Inuyasha caught sight the perfectly smooth plane of her abdomen, but quickly turned his head away, swallowing against his desire to take in as much of the image before it disappeared.

_She'll 'sit' me for sure if she catches me._ "I'll go see if there's any firewood," he said in a rush, stepping outside. He walked away, unable to shake the picture of Kagome's beautiful skin, suddenly wondering if it was as soft as it looked. He could feel his fingers tingle at the mere idea of running them across her stomach. _That pervert Miroku's rubbing off on me,_ he thought and shook his head as he walked, trying to focus his mind around finding some firewood.

Having been too tired to notice the real reason for Inuyasha's behavior, Kagome concluded that it had to do with the last ounce of sunlight being snuffed out over the horizon a minute ago. Deciding that there wasn't much to do other than to get dinner ready, she set to feeling around in her bag for a flashlight.

Even though just a few minutes had passed the light had gone out completely, making it hard for Kagome to see anything around the room. The clatter of wood as it hit the floor alerted the girl to Inuyasha's return since his arrival was silent. Now stacking some of what he collected in the fire-pit, he was busy striking one of the matches Kagome had given him sometime ago to light the kindling.

Crackling, the small flame breathed life into the shapes around the darkened room as it too came to life. Kagome found her flashlight finally but didn't turn it on just yet. She was distracted watching the fire grow, strengthening as it caught the tower of cut wood and crawled its way up. The firelight touched upon the figure just beyond the flames, highlighting the red of his coat, gleaming off the white and purple beads of his necklace, and the curtain of black hair already in place of its usual silver. Kagome's eyes caught the color of his as the flicker of flame highlighted them. She wasn't used to seeing the dark copper-brown that shimmered there no matter how often she'd kept him company on nights like these. They were beautiful but burdened with pain, evidence that no matter how different his appearance the scars of his past were still easily seen.

"Have any more ramen?" Inuyasha asked, his voice startling Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Yeah… hold on," she fumbled for the flashlight and finally managed to retrieve the last ramen cup that was left in her pack.

Inuyasha got up and picked up the small kettle she used and dipped it in a wooden bucket he had found outside, filling it with some water he'd brought in from the well behind the house.

"Here, you have it," Kagome said, handing him the soup cup. "I'm not too hungry, anyway."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes for a second and was about to argue when his stomach growled, forcing him to take Kagome up on her offer. This made her smile, it wasn't often she'd win a little battle without much of a fight. As indiscreetly as possible, Kagome slid her hand into her bag and pulled out a small granola bar. It was good Inuyasha got to eat his favorite food and she didn't want her grumbling stomach to ruin it for him.

"Are you going to read more tonight?" Inuyasha asked, nodding to the book that was peeking from her yellow bag.

"Do you want me to?" Kagome asked, taking a quick bite of her dinner.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said indifferently.

"Okay, just let me find where we left off," Kagome said, and was about to open up the book to where she'd left off when without warning a pair of chopsticks with noodles was shoved in her face. First staring at the food and then at the one holding it out for her, Kagome frowned.

"Don't tell me that wimpy bar thing makes for a good dinner. Eat," Inuyasha commanded, though the edge in his voice was a little dulled in his human state. She shook her head but he insisted, inching the food a little closer.

Kagome looked at him for a second, gauging how serious he was. Inuyasha lifted his brow, evidence that he wasn't going to move his hand until she took the food. A blush began to heat her cheeks as she bent forward, taking the bite from the chopsticks.

_Inuyasha was right; the granola bar isn't cutting it._

Touched, she looked away as her face heated up, though her blush increased the moment she registered that she just used the same utensil that Inuyasha had. Eating from it was like an indirect kiss.

"See," Inuyasha grinned, passing her the cup with the chopsticks. "Eat up."

"But you love ramen…" Kagome stated, a little surprised by his offering, feeling her blush slowly retreat.

Inuyasha didn't seem to notice her embarrassment and gave a light shrug, "I'm not that hungry."

Remembering that he usually didn't have much of an appetite when fully human, Kagome conceded with a nod, "Alright."

She set to eating the ramen while flipping through the novel, trying to remember where they'd left off last night. It seemed so long ago: the almost kiss that was interrupted, the confession he had made…

"_I need you, Kagome. Not Kikyo, not anyone else… I need you."_

Kagome's stomach fluttered at hearing his words replayed in her memory and barely registered that she was staring blankly at the page she'd opened to. Silently hoping that it didn't prove to be nothing more than a dream, she continued her search through the novel.Finally finding the spot they left off in the book, Kagome paused.

Her mind went somewhere that didn't have anything to do with the story she had in her hand; instead it went to Inuyasha's mother. They were so close to their destination of her grave, the priestess couldn't help but wonder about the woman.

"We're going to your mother's grave and I don't even know much about her. From what little you've told me she sounded very kind and lovely."

"She was," Inuyasha agreed, a ghost of smile on his face.

"Could you tell me a little more about her?" Kagome asked carefully.

"What'd you like to know?"

Kagome was relieved that he didn't feel she was prying. Thinking a little bit, she answered with another question. "Do you know how your parents met?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I heard the story a few times." He laughed to himself. "I guess it was her version of a fairytale, you know, kinda like the ones you tell Shippo once in a while."

"'Once upon a time,' right?" Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, but without the 'happily ever after'."

Kagome's heart clenched at the shadow of pain behind his words.

"She was about nineteen when she met him, the Lord of the Western Lands. She said that even though he was a demon lord he held a sort of respect with a number of humans. He dealt fairly with them and didn't loathe them unlike most demons including others in the dog demon clan..."

_He'd been in his larger demon form when he'd passed a familiar waterfall, one that hid a small cave behind it where he'd often go to think. Even the Lord of the West needed some time to himself to think things over concerning the governing of his land; having advisors and underlings constantly waiting on his word didn't help his thought process. Sometimes he just wanted to be alone._

_Transforming back to his smaller form, Inutaisho walked a few steps toward the sound of the rushing water. That's when he saw her, a young woman clad only in a beige robe undergarment, her red and purple layered kimono sitting off on a rock a couple feet away. She had long black hair that spilled down her back and pooled on the ground behind her. _

_To him, she was an ethereal beauty to behold. The demon lord kept watching as her small hands dipped in the pool at the waterfall's base, bringing water to her lips. She took another drink before pulling her undergarment up to her knee, wincing as she dipped a scraped up foot into the water, swirling it around to wash off the blood and soothe the wound._

_His golden eyes watched on, compelled as if by some spell to keep this woman in his view. He was about to turn when she lifted her undergarment… he wasn't a lecher by any means, but when he saw that she was injured he lost all desire to walk away. He made little noise as he moved toward the young woman by the water, not wanting to startle her._

"_May I look at that for you?" A deep voice asked gently. Izayoi jumped at the sound and her eyes took in the sight of the man approaching her, long white fur on the back of his regal robe billowing behind him as he walked. He had long, pin straight silver hair, pulled up high on his head aside from the fringe that hung just above exquisite honey-yellow eyes, gentle and warm yet alive like a flame. He was the most amazing thing she'd ever set eyes on… and he was kneeling next to her offering his help._

"_My foot?" Izayoi asked, lifting it out of the water. He raised a dark brow, using his eyes to ask permission to inspect the wound. She nodded and he took it gingerly, producing a small cloth from his robe to wipe at the blood that trickled to the surface of her scraped heel. His fingers, though clawed, were unbelievably gentle as he applied some dried herbs to her foot, wrapping them tightly with the cloth. _

_Izayoi just watched his face the entire time he tended to her wound. She had heard stories of the dog demons, on occasion wondering what they'd look like. They were known to be attractive, but seeing one up close like this was beyond imagination. On top of him simply being beautiful he was kind as he took the time to help her, a stranger and a human one, no less._

"_How did you hurt yourself?" Inutaisho asked as he rested her foot down on the ground._

"_I was climbing a tree trying to pick a peach and I slipped. My father won't let me outside again if he knew I did something as climbing trees again." She got up and limped over to her kimono and she started to pull on the first layer when the dog demon got up to help her. He picked up the other two layers and held them out for her. _

"_My lady, would you tell me your name?" He asked curiously._

"_It is Izayoi," she said, casting bashful eyes aside to the water. "And may I know yours?"_

_After contemplating how to respond and deciding the truth was easiest, he watched for her reaction as he answered, "Inutaisho."_

_Izayoi looked up at him, trying to remember why that name was somewhat familiar. Within seconds her brown eyes went wide in realization and she bowed low in apology._

"_I'm so sorry, Lord Inutaisho. I'm in such a state of undress, I- I haven't shown you proper respect and-and," she rambled on, mortified and flustered._

_Izayoi became silent the second Inutaisho's hand reached out and gingerly lifted her chin. When she looked into his eyes, his mouth twitched in a small smile._

"_You are not at fault for anything, my lady. I was the one who disrupted your time alone." He could tell from how her eyebrows were drawn tight that she was still worried. "I get enough formal respect from everyone else. But you've given me something I didn't have before… someone to talk to. That is, if you don't plan on running away the instant you're dressed."_

_Izayoi's shock had worn off at the soft way he looked at her, and she laughed softly as she smiled. "No, I won't run away."_

_From that moment on the next hours flew by as they spoke until well past nightfall, the full moon providing all the light they needed to sit comfortably and carry with their conversation. It was easy to speak with each other after the formality was put aside and forgotten, as were their backgrounds and obvious differences. After many nights spent the same way, meeting each other in secret at the foot of the same waterfall, they exchanged observations and dreams without hindrances of any kind. They were greatly drawn to one another, and after little time they were simply two individuals… a man and woman in love._

_After yet another late night of talking, Izayoi stood up so she could start toward home. Inutaisho joined her and tenderly tipped her face up for a farewell kiss._

_As he pulled away from her lips he bent down to her ear and whispered, "I have something for you." With affectionate eyes he watched her reaction as he pulled a small crimson satchel from his sleeve and placed it in her hand._

_Izayoi untied the cord and let the bag fall open, revealing a white shell comb decorated with blue sapphire flowers, black pearl in their centers. The precious stones glittered in the moonlight._

"_It's… it's beautiful," Izayoi breathed, looking up at Inutaisho with adoration. He smiled, took the comb, and with gentle care, he tucked it in her midnight tresses._

"_It's but a small token, my love," he whispered back, and leaned down to kiss her once more._

"_More than all other treasures," Izayoi spoke as his lips brushed hers, causing the great demon to delay a longer kiss._

"_I'm sure you have other trinkets," Inutaisho said, smoothing a hand through the hair hanging over her shoulder._

"_My lord, I'm not speaking of the comb… You're my treasure."_

"_As you are mine." The great Inutaisho lifted the woman in his arms and kissed her once more._

_Both the young noble woman and the Lord of the West knew that nothing would be the same from then on._

_And nothing was…_

"It wasn't long until my mother's family began to see evidence of her involvement with my father. Slowly they began to shun her, little by little. My old man was the only one she could turn to from then on, especially after she became pregnant with me." Inuyasha was staring into the fire as he recalled what his mother had told him.

Kagome's heart swelled at the beautiful story, reading into things where Inuyasha, being who he is, left out some of the more mushy sentiments. Regardless of his story-telling, her eyes were watching him the whole time he spoke. His eyes glittered when he dwelled on his mother and it seemed his voice got thick with emotion a couple times, but he'd just clear his throat and continue. Kagome felt like she knew his mother better from what he had just shared, and she couldn't help but admire the woman who was courageous enough to give up a comfortable life to be with the one who made her life complete.

"How's your foot?" Inuyasha asked, picking up a thin log to poke at the fire. Kagome frowned and remembered that the story must have brought her injury back to his mind, blushing at the connection.

"It's practically healed… thanks." Kagome tried to smile around the yawn that just hit her, but to no avail. "Guess I'm getting a little tired."

"Why don't you sleep in that first bedroom? I'm not sleeping tonight so I'd probably just keep you up," Inuyasha reasoned while still prodding the fire.

"Okay," Kagome agreed and began picking up her things. When she reached the curtain that separated the two rooms, she turned to look at her friend once more. "Goodnight then, Inuyasha."

He looked up, eyes softening as they fell on the girl. "Goodnight," he said, his eyes following her as she smiled and let the curtain drop behind her.

…**.**

Dressed in her pajamas and ready for bed, Kagome rested her head down in her sleeping bag. It seemed like only a few seconds had passed before sleep had taken her. Despite slipping into the usually elusive world of dreams the images and situations she was seeing were easy to understand, none really odd and twisted like most of her dreams…

Behind the girl's eyes played a dream laden with memories and in each there were little details that became more significant, things she didn't notice at the time of their happening had greater meaning now than ever before.

First was an early memory and thus a weaker one, but she could practically feel the strength of Inuyasha's arms as he hugged her before sending her down the well for her own protection. There was another time when she woke to find that she, her body weakened and heavy from being poisoned by a member of the Band of Seven, was being tightly held in Inuyasha arms. Seconds before she opened her eyes that day she felt broken sobs shake in his chest, his breath just as wrecked. Then there was one memory that took place on a night much like this one when he asked if he could rest his weary head on her lap and wondered why she had shed tears for him…

From how fast her heart was beating it seemed to remember that night as well.

The image of Inuyasha's dark eyes looking up at her was the last one Kagome saw before her eyes fluttered open to a dark room. After a couple minutes of dwelling her dream she sat up. It felt like only a few minutes had passed since she rested her head down in sleep, but a good five hours had gone by.

Clenching her eyes shut she tried to clear her head and slid back down in her sleeping bag, pulling the flap over her face.

The sound of the dry wooden floor groaned as Inuyasha shifted about the other room, his movement reinforcing him in the girl's thoughts. _That dream… I was reliving it all…_ she clutched a hand to her chest as if to restrain her pounding heart from leaping out. It wasn't as if she needed convincing; Kagome had known she loved Inuyasha for some time, but that truth was never as clear as it was now.

Realization hit her; he was on the other side of that curtain, the thin, old piece of cloth that was essentially the only thing separating them… Suddenly the desire to change that seized her mind. Without even registering her actions she'd thrown her sleeping bag open and taken the needed steps to be standing beside the doorway, her hand poised and ready to push the curtain aside.

Before she had the chance though, the curtain moved on its own revealing the silhouette of the young man who starred in her dreams that night.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of worry.

"Nothing, really." Kagome answered sheepishly. "I can't get back to sleep, that's all."

"Oh." Inuyasha moved aside enough to let her walk into the larger room.

The fire had died down to its last smoldering embers, glowing just enough to cast a faint orange light on Inuyasha as he moved to add more wood and stoke the flame. Kagome sat to his left and drew her knees up to her chest to rest her chin on them. She stared at the fire as it came to life again with her friend's care. Once done with the fire he sat down beside her they both fell into a comfortable silence, that is, until he heard her take a long unsteady breath.

He turned from the fire and finally saw her, her eyes still glued to the fire but unfocused, busy with thoughts he could only guess at. The knuckles of her hands were white as she wrung the material of her pants. He reached a hand and placed it on one of hers, the contact causing Kagome's fists to relax and her eyes to find his.

"Thank you," she said, feeling these two words result in her increased heart rate. Closing her eyes, she silently encouraged herself. _No turning back. Keep it together, Kagome!_

"For what?" Inuyasha asked, knowing that it wasn't for helping her hands relax.

"For sharing that story with me earlier," Kagome clarified. Her fingers nervously clutched at her pajamas again but splayed her fingers the moment she caught herself. After another second her eyes slowly opening her eyes she watched the wood steadily being consumed in the fire.

Inuyasha simply watched her, confused. He didn't understand what had her nerves so twisted.

"I can relate to her, your mother. Her life with your father was brief, but in loving him she was changed. I'd know…" Kagome smiled briefly then bit her bottom lip. "Life hasn't been the same for me ever since-," she started but paused, feeling the throttle of nerves making her throat thick. It wasn't the easiest thing to be throwing one's heart out on the line.

"Since…?" Inuyasha prompted, unconsciously holding his breath as he waited.

Kagome swallowed, clearing her throat enough to whisper, "Ever since I fell in love with her son."

It was Inuyasha's turn to fall silent, her confession rendering him speechless as the words took hold of him. He felt light, weightless… it was as if a pain he never knew he had just disappeared.

At the same time Kagome felt she needed to say something, anything to ease the seconds of dead silence that began weighing like iron on her heart, exposed as it was. She began rambling in an attempt to numb any threatening break.

"You're stubborn, dense, tactless, and have a bad temper…" she stated matter-of-factly, casting her gaze off to the side.

Inuyasha frowned at her barrage of softly delivered insults. Normally, words like that warranted retaliation on his part, but this situation was far from normal, so he listened further to the sudden onset of honesty on display.

"Despite all that, you've got a bigger heart than anyone I've ever met. You take care of me and the rest of your friends." Kagome laughed a little, trying to stave off the sting building in her eyes. "I should just shut up. I'm probably not making any sense…"

"That's not true," Inuyasha shook his head. "You said you love me?"

She adjusted her legs so she sat on them, aware only now of how quick her breathing had become and that Inuyasha sat a mere few inches away. The fire had grown enough to light his face completely, and she noticed his cheeks were darkened by a blush akin to the one burning her skin.

"Yeah." Kagome stared at him, her large brown eyes meeting his. "I've been wanting to tell you for-," her words got caught in her throat as Inuyasha touched her cheek with his hand, his eyes following the trail his fingers made as they swept gingerly down her face. Kagome's breathing became uneven when his fingers stopped at the very corner of her lips.

"It's just hard to believe," Inuyasha admitted, sadly.

"Well," Kagome breathed against his fingers. "Believe it."

He stared into Kagome eyes for what seemed to be an eternity, his black brows drawn down with emotion that made her heartbeat falter. Her love wasn't only acknowledged in the depths of his eyes, it was mirrored.

Kagome couldn't wait any longer and closed the distance, pressing her lips gently to his own in a tender kiss. She felt like she was blushing across every inch of her skin, and she mildly concluded she probably was. His lips were warm as they moved slowly against hers.

Inuyasha slid his strong arms around her waist and lifted her up with him as he stood, his lips never leaving hers. As he hugged her close Kagome felt the strength of his quickened heartbeat pulsate through her body, harmonizing with the erratic pounding of her own. There was a slight difference than from when he was half-demon… yet the rhythm of his heart was still familiar.

Her fingers wove into his hair, getting lost among the silken strands that slid so easily between them. Yet as she combed through the dark tresses they started changing, becoming thicker and, somehow, smoother… Kagome's eyes opened enough to see the ink black hair framing Inuyasha's face fade to light silver.

Reluctantly pulling back from the kiss, Inuyasha's brown eyes slowly opened just as they were changing to a sharper, blazing gold. Kagome gave a small gasp. She'd never seen his transformation this close before. His brown eyes were enchanting but nothing left her breathless like the gaze captivating her now. However, those beautiful eyes broke contact as he looked down and let his arms drop from her waist.

Kagome watched as he stepped back, putting a couple feet between them. She wondered quickly if she'd done something to make him draw away. _Maybe he's rethinking all of this because his mind is clearer, being back to normal…_ Kagome's forehead creased in worry.

"I'll understand if you want to stop," he spoke, refuting her doubts by uncovering his own.

Just then understanding hit her. Kagome saw an oddly insecure Inuyasha standing before her.

He looked down at his hands seeing claws present where harmless fingernails were just minutes ago and took another step back. "I'm human only once a month, Kagome. It was easy to be so close when I was harmless… when I didn't have these…" He flexed his fingers, displaying his claws and then he reached up and tugged on one of his ears. "Don't say it's not an issue. Humans and monsters don't mix; even stories from your time say so."

"We haven't finished reading that story yet, but I already know the point it's making is that it doesn't matter; humans, vampires, half-demons, the differences aren't a factor when hearts are concerned." Kagome stepped forward, shadowing his own as he stepped back again shaking his head. He was still unconvinced.

Kagome reached out and gently grabbed the hair that hung next to his face. She gave it a light tug, making him stop and look at her. Once his eyes locked onto hers she picked up one of his fists, smoothing his fingers loose with her own before lifting his hand to her lips. She kissed each of his fingers before placing a firm kiss in the middle of his palm. He had to get out this delusion that being a half-demon was horrendous.

Inuyasha's yellow eyes widened at Kagome's impulsiveness. _It really doesn't matter to her that I've killed with these hands…_

As if hearing his train of thought, Kagome held his gaze and spoke with the utmost conviction, "Inuyasha, you won't hurt me."

The agony behind Inuyasha's expression melted as he saw the sincerity of her words confirmed in her eyes. Muttering something about a stupid girl he cupped Kagome's face with his free hand and kissed her. It was soft at first, much like the first one they shared moments ago, but then his blood started to boil inside him the second Kagome let go of his hand and reached up to touch his ear. She let her fingers graze up along the edge of the furry appendage, brushing the finest and most sensitive hairs there. A rumbling sound vibrated up from his chest before ending as a quiet, yet unexpected whimper.

Kagome smiled against his lips at his reaction and he responded by molding her frame against his in a tight hug. It was a whole new experience now that his keen senses were in play making him aware of everything: the heat of her flushed cheeks against his hand, the ferocity of her heartbeat practically hammering against his chest, the intoxicating power of her scent when no air stood between them to dilute it.

As the kiss intensified Kagome's eyes slid back closed, unable to fight the quiver in her stomach or the flood of exclamations flashing across her mind. She had imagined this scenario hundreds of times, but she had to admit... imagination had nothing on reality. The sensation of it all went coursing through her like electricity, making it feel as if every cell in her body was on fire.

Inuyasha drew away from the kiss and looked over the girl in his arms. "Kagome," he called softly. He laughed a little and tried again, "Kagome?"

She stayed as she was, eyes still closed and hands still clutching the sleeves of his red coat, completely unresponsive to his call save for the smile spreading on her face.

"Hmm?" she murmured, eyes slowly opening.

The half-demon couldn't help but smile at her dazed expression. "You okay?" Kagome nodded.

"Honey…"she breathed, still recovering.

Inuyasha's frowned at her unexpected answer, confused by what sounded like an endearment. "Did you just call me honey?"

"Oh… no, sorry," she said, finally shaken out of her stupor. Unconsciously licking her bottom lip she continued with a connection her mind was trying to make. _It was more like vanilla, caramel… maybe a little cinnamon?_ She couldn't find a comparison that did it justice. Kagome's eyes finally focused on his face and felt her cheeks start to redden as Inuyasha waited for her explanation.

She moved out of his arms and waved her hands dismissively. "It's nothing, forget it."

The half-demon decided to drop it even though the red cheeked Kagome didn't have him convinced. However, he did make a mental note to ask her about it later, but he finally noticed how bright the room had become.

"I should probably let you get ready. We'll leave just as soon as you're done."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome agreed with a nod and moved to walk out of the room. But before she had gotten too far, he caught her hand and stopped her in mid-step. A string of words he never used got stuck in his throat, but he forced them out, barely getting them into a whisper.

"I-I love you, Kagome. Don't think I told you."

Her heart jumped at hearing his words and she could feel the start of tears burn in her eyes, but she kept them at bay for Inuyasha's sake. Tears of any kind got him all flustered and anxious so she resorted to taking one deep breath through her nose before answering.

"I couldn't tell," she joked. Lifting on her tiptoes Kagome planted a quick kiss on his cheek before she retreated behind the tattered curtain.

Inuyasha smirked to himself and walked outside onto the porch to wait. Absently leaning against the corner post he folded his arms, eyes scanning the jade green forest out of habit and greeted with nothing but a lush woodland full of life. All traces of the dark and quiet night were gone and replaced by a morning growing brighter by the second. The air was light with birds, some singing in the trees, others skipping across the ground in search of a meal, the gentle breeze sifting through the leaves not bothering them one bit.

Despite the serene aura of the day, Inuyasha felt the weight of regret grip him as he looked into the forest, his sharp eyes able to see that the sunlight wasn't as bright about half a mile away. He was ashamed he never once visited his mother's grave since her ashes were laid to rest. _It's been long in coming, but my heart's stronger now. Mother, I'm almost there._

The tempered wind made it's way past the porch catching the young man's hair. Silver tendrils danced across his face and he raised a hand to brush it aside, his mind moving to a different thought completely. _I've never spent a night of the new moon like that before. _He touched his lips and realized they were still tingling and slightly bruised. _I never imagined kissing Kagome would be so…_ A fang jutted past his bottom lip as he nibbled it in thought. He was clueless of the fact that his musings paralleled what Kagome had kept to herself earlier.

_Raspberries… she tastes like raspberries._

…**..**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but it was a tough one to write. Hope you all enjoyed it! I'll start on the next one as soon as I can… I've got an outline so I'm hoping to be finished with it soon.

Take care and thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! This story has the best readers ever =).


	9. Honor

**Chapter 9**

Kagome never imagined the Ancient Trees would be a short distance away, but as she glanced up she was barely able to make out a sliver of a sunray peeking through the thick cover of forest. The sun hung past its highest point confirming that more than half the day was already gone.

Despite the occasional rest she'd gotten, the quick pace they'd been at these last few days started taking its toll on her body right then. Along with the sparks of pain shooting from her nerves, Kagome started to feel a cramp in her shoulders and neck as well. The second her silver-haired companion heard her groan in discomfort he'd asked what was wrong. Hearing that she was hurting he insisted she let him carry her pack for a while. Now that Inuyasha was burdened with her bag she was set to walk. Though it was much easier with only her bow and quiver on her shoulder, Kagome was getting a little winded trying to keep up with the half-demon.

"It's been sometime since the forest started thickening. How much farther do you think it is?" Kagome asked, watching every step she took among the trees and their gnarled, tangled roots that covered most of the forest floor. They were slick with a bright green moss, and everywhere she looked there were greens of every shade. Yet she made these observations rather quickly as she watched where her feet went.

"It shouldn't be too far now." Inuyasha said, repeating the same thing he told her hours ago. He stopped briefly to look around, using his nose occasionally before continuing to pave a path around the exposed roots.

Just as Kagome followed she watched her friend, a tad jealous at the graceful ease with which he practically glided over the roots, the same roots her awkward feet were tripping over. Preoccupied by her silent griping, Kagome's focus slipped at the same time her footing did, and her foot became wedged at a weird angle in between two roots. "Ahh," Kagome cringed as she tried to keep her balance and not hurt herself further.

Inuyasha landed lithely beside her and held her shoulder to keep her steady. "Stop wiggling or you'll twist your ankle." He bent down and Kagome braced herself on his shoulders as he ripped the roots away to free her foot. "Are your shoulders up for carrying your backpack?"

Kagome rotated her foot a little to test her ankle. "Yeah, they should be. Why?"

Inuyasha took her hand in his and led her a couple feet ahead and pointed, "That's why."

Kagome looked beyond his finger and saw that the forest grew into a seemingly impenetrable wall some ten feet away, the trunks so closely set that even the paper thin demon they encountered some months ago would have found it impossible to pass through.

"What are we going to do now?" the priestess asked. As she observed the obstacle Inuyasha was sliding her backpack over her shoulders. He then walked in front of her and bent his knees, waiting for her to get on.

"I need my hands free so you better hold on tight." Inuyasha looked up, trying to find the perfect place to start. Kagome looped her arms around his neck loosely and barely got her knees up against his waist when Inuyasha crouched and shot them both straight up, somehow finding a clear path through the closely weaved branches. He found thicker boughs occasionally, stepping on them to push off and continue on up maintaining his speed.

During their ascension, Kagome's arms wrapped even tighter around her friend's neck than initially. She hoped she wasn't choking him with her death grip.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's body become rigid as he made his way to the top of the trees, and, now that he'd found a good spot to stand, he turned his head and gave a side glance to the girl hanging on to him for dear life.

"What's got you so freaked out, Kagome? How many times have we done stuff like this?" Inuyasha told her, feigning annoyance with a huff.

"We usually have more clearance," Kagome disagreed.

"Well, it's over. Open your eyes." Inuyasha said with voice softening as he started looking around.

Until Inuyasha mentioned it, Kagome didn't even know she had her eyes closed. When she hesitantly opened them she was met with a view that made her regret ever closing them. From where they were, perched near the top of some massive evergreen, they were high enough to see everything all around them. The sky was crisp and clear, its azure blue richer than she had ever seen it before. The forest stretched like an emerald sea around them, spanning the length of the vast valley to their right and left. Yet what made her breath catch in her throat wasn't the beauty of her surroundings but rather the sudden void just in front of them. They were just several feet away from where the forest just stopped; the wall of trees they had seen earlier down below really did serve as a wall, enshrining the great open area that had a barrier atop protecting it. Kagome could sense it was a hallowed place, and it gave off an ancient aura that was warm and quiet, one that seemed to require a reverential spirit that even she herself didn't know she had.

She focused her mind and calmed her heart before she titled her head to see Inuyasha's face, but she was only able to see how the wind caught his hair and brushed a few tendrils across his cheek. She really wished for a glimpse of his eyes and hopefully a clue as to what was going on in his mind. After he had gotten her to see what he was seeing he had become especially quiet.

"I can hardly remember the place. Back then I never wanted to imagine that she was buried in the ground. It made it more real, final." Inuyasha answered Kagome's silent wish, and his mouth formed a hard line as he stared on. Suddenly, he grimaced as a familiar prick struck his cheek. Reflexively, he raised his hand and slapped the spot. "How'd I know you'd be around here, you little pest?" Turning his palm up, he waited for the tiny demon to speak.

"I am hardly a pest, lord Inuyasha. I am nothing but a concerned friend. Seeing you out here, well… it's strange," Myoga admitted after peeling himself off of Inuyasha's hand.

"I'm here now," Inuyasha stated, closing the subject.

"And not alone, I see." Myoga jumped from Inuyasha's palm to his shoulder. "Hello, Kagome," the flea greeted. "I see none of the others here."

Kagome smiled briefly at the small demon, yet she couldn't keep her eyes or mind away from what lay ahead. "What exactly is it that I'm sensing, Myoga?"

Folding his legs, the flea sat down and glanced at where Kagome had her eyes fixed. "It is the peaceful resting place of the pure in heart, Kagome. A culmination of pure spirits that date back many centuries protect those buried among the Ancient Trees. And I'm sure there is one such pure heart you wish to pay your respect to."

"So you knew Inuyasha's mother well?" Kagome asked, hoping she her questions weren't bothering the half-demon she still had her arms around.

"Yes, well enough to know she was as bright and kind as she was beautiful." Myoga sighed solemnly, turning his small eyes to the half-demon. "Even after your father's passing, lord Inuyasha, some of his more loyal subjects kept an eye on you and her. But when Totosai and I had heard of Lady Izayoi's ill health we came to see if we could do anything for her. But when we arrived, she had already passed." Myoga wiped a tear from his eye. "I remember that day clearly, the one in which Totosai and I stole her ashes. You were reluctant to join us, but eventually we won you over and took you along when we brought her here."

"That was Totosai?" Inuyasha smiled faintly, finally making the connection. "I didn't realize I had met him before... He wasn't so old and crotchety back then."

"Yes, that was him. We even asked Hosenki to fashion an urn out of jade and silver for your mother. The one her family had for her was shameful. She deserved better, much better. To honor her memory, as well as that of your father, we took her ashes before they were disposed of somewhere else."

Inuyasha's eyes were unfocused as he recalled what he could remember of those days. He remembered falling into a mind numbing shock when his mother became sick. She kept reassuring him that no matter what happened to her, there was something that would never change. He'd usually push it from his mind to lessen the pain of those days, but this time Inuyasha closed his eyes and allowed himself to listen to the memory of her voice. _"If you are sure of one thing, one thing among all uncertainties, know this: I love you, my dear Inuyasha. Even when I'm not beside you, my love will be with you. Write my promise on your heart."_

Inuyasha vaguely remembered Myoga telling him not to worry and that he and the old demon blacksmith were friends of the late lord Inutaisho. One detail the half-demon recalled clearly was the smooth jar carved entirely from jade, his mother's name etched out in the stone and surrounded by silver inlaid flowers.

Inuyasha heaved a big sigh and braced himself to leap. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Before anyone had the chance to say anything, Inuyasha had already taken to the air. Myoga clung to silver hair and Kagome squinted as her own hair was blown around her face.

Seconds after they reached the peak of Inuyasha's jump and started their descent, the young priestess couldn't help but compare this to how she felt when going through the Bone Eater's well, literally passing from one world into another. She felt the aura surrounding the opening allow them in, sealing off once again just as they past through it.

What came into view now was nothing like Kagome could have imagined…

They were falling into a shorter, opulent forest of red leaved trees. As they touched down alongside the towering evergreen wall, Kagome was brought to a place untouched by time. The broad topped trees had thick, dark umber bark that covered trunks of various heights. From them sprung slender branches, poised like arms of graceful dancers, long and stretching in different directions, each supporting clusters of maple leaves that grew out and gave the trees their covering.

Kagome slid her arms from Inuyasha's shoulders and looked down the instant her feet sunk into the soft moss blanketing the ground.

"The Ancient Trees, most marvelous territory in all the Western Lands," Myoga whispered reverently. "It's been ages since I last beheld its beauty."

The air within this sanctuary was quiet, just as its aura suggested on the outside. It seemed undisturbed, and Kagome began to wonder whether it was truly alright for her to be there. She looked at the flea that had settled himself on her shoulder, her brows drawn down in uncertainty. Myoga noticed her expression.

"What's bothering you, Kagome?" he inquired.

Her eyes fell on Inuyasha and watched as he walked on ahead through the maples. Clothed in his red garb, his long silver hair blowing in the slight breeze, he had an otherworldly presence that suited these surroundings well.

"I don't know if I should be here."

"All these lands, including The Ancient Trees, belonged to Inuyasha's father. You're practically part of the family with all that you've done for the young lord. Even the barrier sensed you are a kindred spirit and allowed you entry," Myoga said, matter-of-factly.

Kagome's frown slowly disappeared as she considered his words, listening as the flea continued.

"Lady Izayoi would be grateful that you helped bring her son back to her."

The flea's words made her heart light with the idea, but heavy with the sadness that she understood gripped Inuyasha's heart for so many years. "You think I had any influence on Inuyasha's decision to come here?" She asked, still unsure of herself.

"I most certainly do." Myoga nodded. "He's changed since you've come to this time and freed him from his sleep."

"Who's changed?" Inuyasha's asked tersely and walked up, glaring pointedly at the flea. Anticipating a squishing any second, Myoga decided to stay quiet and jump off of Kagome's shoulder, leaving Kagome and the half demon to watch him bounce away.

"You've changed, Inuyasha," she answered, and with no hesitation she slid her hand around his. "You weren't the nicest guy when we first met, but now," she looked at down, cheeks getting rosy, "you're letting me hold your hand."

"Keh," he muttered, a little flustered by both his behavior a long time ago and the affection Kagome was showing him now. He turned to hide the blush that was coming to his face. "Come on," he gave her hand a light squeeze, "I think I found it."

Kagome nodded and walked with Inuyasha. Her eyes scanned the ethereal landscape, watching as the sun's rays filtered through the leaves, brightening everything it touched as it cast random patterns to dance on the ground. The bits of sunlight shone on found them too as they passed under the trees. Kagome could feel the warmth as it touched her legs and face and many other spots of exposed skin.

Even with the beauty around her, she was incapable of keeping her eyes from darting to Inuyasha's face. A patch of sunlight caught his silver fringe, shimmering as it went down until it brushed across his lightly tanned face, his skin completely smooth save for the tight line his lips were forming. Kagome shifted her fingers around so they slid between his, intertwining their hands more securely, a reassurance that she was right there with him.

His lips relaxed before twitching upward in a faint smile. He understood the message behind Kagome's simple action and was comforted. Just then they came upon two trees growing like twins in the forest, mirror images of the other. Each tree grew out leaning in opposite directions save for one long, dark branch from each that stretched across the distance to where they touched. Their leaves blended together and made a beautiful red curtain that rustled in the breeze.

Ducking, Inuyasha went first and held the leaves up for Kagome. She bent down, following him into an area that spread open before them. Instead of the many trees, there was only one large maple growing in the middle. From what she could tell they were deep within the Ancient Trees and this specimen just ahead was by far the loveliest of them all. The tree spread out across the ground unlike any other there. The branches appeared to twist above the earth just like its namesake, Red Dragon. This dark-skinned serpent hovered and spread out in all ways from where it grew, covered by its collection of fire-red foliage that danced like a tame flame.

As the pair pressed forward they saw that some of the tree's branches weren't really growing in a random manner, instead they gathered around a small gravestone as if preserving it. If they hadn't been looking for it, it would have been missed completely. Kagome soon saw the grave marker was about three feet high and comprised of five stones, their gray surface barely visible beneath the moss covering it. A small jewel shaped stone was at the very top of a larger one whose sloping sides resembled those of a pagoda roof. A round stone was under it, set into a rectangular one on the very bottom.

It hadn't taken them too long to reach it in Kagome's mind, yet every step Inuyasha took was an arduous one. Shame slowly started to grip his soul the second he spotted his mother's grave. It was just one of the many vices holding him back from firmly stepping forward. His throat was thick and his mouth felt dry when his eyes fell on the physical reminder of his mother's death.

Kagome felt Inuyasha grow rigid the moment they stopped some few feet from the grave.

"You can do this," she assured him, and reached up to stroke his cheek with her hand free. "I'll be waiting back there."

Swallowing to rid the tightness in his throat, he nodded, reluctantly pulling his fingers from around hers and walked right up to the gravestone. Kneeling, he felt the moisture in the moss soak through his pants. He took in the solemn image of the simple reminder that someone was buried underneath where he kneeled, someone incredibly dear to him…

His voice barely grazed a notch above a whisper. "I'm sorry, mother." He shook his head, "I should have come back sooner… but you don't need to hear my excuses." He closed his eyes tight for a few seconds, holding back the burn that signaled tears weren't far behind. Once he knew he had control, he sighed and opened his eyes. "You'd be happy to know that I'm doing okay." Slowly turning to look behind him, Inuyasha's eyes searched out Kagome and locked onto her shimmering brown eyes. He could tell she'd been crying a little and he shook his head with a knowing smile.

Kagome smiled a little sheepishly and wiped the moisture from her eyes with her sleeve.

Inuyasha turned to face the grave once more. "You were right about a lot of things." Taking a breath, a trickle of heat swelled in his chest as he dwelled on his mother's words, the phrase coming to mind immediately… _'Your reason for living'…_ "That's Kagome. She's stubborn, a pain a lot of the time, but she's also strong, beautiful, considerate. Kinda reminds me of you sometimes." Reaching a timid hand he rubbed away the moss that covered the round stone's face, revealing deep set grooves in its cold surface. Running a finger across the carved strokes of his mother's name, he continued, "Doesn't matter how much time has passed, I'll always be your son… and I'll always miss you."

Kagome's lips couldn't help but turn upward as she continued to watch Inuyasha. In knowing that he was finally able to honor his mother, allowing his soul a measure of peace, the young girl's heart was glad. She found it a privilege to accompany him to such an important place. _It's a testament to how far he's allowed me into his heart._

Just as she began reflecting on her realizations, Myoga chose that moment to come back and land on her shoulder.

"The young lord finally gets to visit his mother's resting place. It's a nice sight," the flea admitted, joining Kagome in watching the half-demon in the distance.

"Yes," she agreed quietly. "It's important to remember loved ones who've passed on. That way they could continue on through the living." Kagome sighed, clasping her hands to her chest.

Myoga watched the girl and understood that she must be speaking from experience. He was a respectful old flea so he refrained from prying.

"I think he's done," Kagome said as saw Inuyasha stand up. She was surprised that instead of making his way to join her he started walking around the tree, his eyes searching the ground as he stepped around and climbed over the low hanging branches.

Inuyasha stopped in his search, resting his hand on a thick branch that looped about two feet away from the ground. _I think this is the spot._ Bending down, he scraped a clump of moss away and began digging at the soft earth beneath. He dug for a minute or so, hoping to have hit something by then, but all he found was more dirt. Just as he was about to give up, his claws sunk through another handful of sediment and hit something hard. A corner of his mouth curled up as he pulled out what he'd found and brushed away the dirt, revealing a small wooden chest with carvings of flowers raised on its surface.

"What's that?" Kagome asked, curiosity pulling her to see what her friend was doing.

"It's something I left behind. I took one thing from it when I was little and buried the rest." Sitting down he laid the box on his lap. "This is where my mother kept her treasured items. She wanted me to keep it, but I left it here instead."

Kagome couldn't keep herself from peering inside as Inuyasha opened it, the hinges creaking after decades of being unused. There were a few rolled up parchments of paper, but Inuyasha closed it before Kagome had a chance to see what more was in there.

"Here, do you think you have room in your bag for this?" Inuyasha held it out to her.

"Yeah, I should. I left my school books at home so I freed up some space that way." She eased her bag off her shoulders and opened it. After taking the wooden box from Inuyasha's hand she carefully folded some of her spare clothes around it.

Inuyasha watched the care she took with something he held valuable, and he couldn't help but dwell on her value to him. _I've felt this way for a while now. It was easier when I ignored it, but…_ He turned from staring at her the second she looked up from her bag, but soon brought his eyes back to her face, unable to look away for long,_ I know I don't want to go back._

"So… what now?" Kagome asked, trying to think around the flutter in her chest at the gentle way Inuyasha was looking at her. After another seemingly endless second of silence, he looked up at the sky to see what time of day it was. The last signs of the sun clung to the slivers of lazy clouds stretching across the darkening sky.

"Guess we meet up with the others." Inuyasha surmised as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. He started walking but within a few seconds he sensed only he was moving. Glancing back he noticed Kagome hadn't moved an inch, her eyes distant in thought. "What is it?" he asked.

"You go on ahead, I won't be long… I just want to pay my respect to your mother."

"Hold on a second," Inuyasha nodded, and plucked Myoga off of the girl's shoulder. "Okay, I'll see you where the two trees meet."

"Alright, thanks." Kagome smiled and watched her friend start to walk off again.

Left to her thoughts, she felt the chilled air of the later hour and rubbed her arms a little. _Am I cold, or just a little nervous?_ she mused as she walked around the tree and soon came upon the gravestone. It was enveloped with an unmistakable purity, and the spiritually astute young woman briefly wondered if the Ancient Trees were once blessed by a priestess or monk ages ago.

Pushing aside her wandering thoughts, she let out a quiet breath and gave a slow bow. "I'm humbled to be here. Hope my words reach you where you rest. I wish I could have met you. You're responsible for bringing Inuyasha into the world, and I thank you for that." Fiddling with her fingers, she continued. "He means a lot to me and, with your blessing, I'll do all I can to stay by his side." Nodding once in finality, she turned to start walking away, but stopped to add, "May you continue to rest in peace, Lady Izayoi."

As she turned and began walking, she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. The temperature in the air was dropping, so she was relieved once she reached Inuyasha. He was leaning against one of the tree branches at the entrance, his arm resting on it, his legs crossed at the ankles. Something seemed a little different about him, something very slight but evident. The tension he usually carried in his shoulders had eased a little, and that observation made Kagome happy.

"You ready?" he asked, standing up and taking her hand in his. Kagome blushed, smiling, and nodded a yes. Inuyasha led her under the curtain of leaves again, turning his face away and scratching his head but not before Kagome noted his cheeks were a little flushed too.

Walking back the same way they had come, they observed that the shadows of the evergreens had completely blanketed the Ancient Trees, further emphasizing the waning day. A light breeze blew from behind them, and just as Kagome noticed it was warmer than normal she felt as if someone had lightly touched her shoulder accompanied by a very quiet sound that brushed past her, softly grazing her ear.

Kagome stopped, and looked around, her eyes large and trying to figure out what had just happened. "Did you hear something?" Turning large eyes to look behind, she found no one there.

"No," Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and searched as well, sniffing the air a little as his hand hovered above Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Placing a hand on his arm, she reassured him. "This place is safe, Inuyasha." Looking around one more time, she returned to smile at him with a shake of head. "Sorry, it's probably nothing. I think I'm just getting tired."

With a second to examine Kagome's face, Inuyasha let her excuse convince him that it really was nothing. He motioned for her to get on his back and she complied, wrapping her arms around his neck and hopping up. He secured her legs, crouched down, and shot up into one of the maples and used it to propel them into air further.

As they were leaving, Kagome pressed her cheek against Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes. Passing through the barrier above them, her mind went over what she'd heard on the wind among the Ancient Trees, two words she answered silently as quiet tears gathered in her lashes.

_You're welcome, Lady Izayoi._

…**...**

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! I've been working on this since my last update… It was tough to finish because of the craziness concerning my health recently. I had a bout of dizziness that kept me from using my computer as much as I wanted to. Thank goodness I managed to complete this chapter though! Not too sure if I'm really happy with it, but it serves its purpose in moving the story along, I think… Hope you guys like it though!

And reviews, as always, are very much appreciated. You guys are who I'm writing this for, even though I do get enjoyment in creating it. Just knowing that others like it as well really does give me great joy =). Take care and I hope to hear from you!

~The Honorable Gucci


	10. Defend

**Chapter 10**

Inuyasha ran around the trees rather silently, his quick feet making it feel like they were flying through a barren land rather than a dense forest. For most of the time Kagome had kept her head resting against his back, her cheek pressed against his curtain of soft silvery hair, her arms continuing their hold over his shoulders.

Inuyasha felt at ease and allowed himself a soft smile as the tired girl he carried yawned. He felt the tug of exhaustion too; the range of emotions that he felt these last days, especially these last few hours, took its toll on the strong young man. But he couldn't rest… He slowed down enough for Kagome to hear his voice.

"You better not fall asleep back there," Inuyasha warned lightly. "We're almost clear of the forest, but we still need to keep moving. This isn't the best place to be at night, trust me." A memory of being chased to a cliff by two hungry demons came to mind. As a child it had been a frightening experience, but now he had no doubt he would be able to take them. Yet he'd rather not involve Kagome in any more demon confrontations than was required of their quest. Even helping that Kou fellow a couple days ago had left Inuyasha uneasy, but his pride and a need for information urged him to do it anyway. Information was needed and that was the only way to get it. Threatening the wimpy human into telling him wasn't something Kagome would condone.

Kagome let out another loud and long yawn.

"Wonder if being drunk is anything like being drowsy," the girl mused out loud.

Inuyasha let out an amused laugh as he remembered a certain incident. "You've been drunk before, don't you remember?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't," she answered honestly.

"Well, I remember it. You were singing some annoying song into your hairbrush and then you ended up 'sitting' me over and over again," Inuyasha winced at the memory. The whole front of his body was sore for a good day or so afterwards.

"I did?" Kagome asked innocently. "Wow… did I at least say sorry?"

"Keh! You brushed it aside back then, must've thought I deserved it. But drunken Sango came on to me back then, not the other way around."

Kagome's eyes went wide, Inuyasha's words sobering her up from her drowsiness quickly.

"Besides…" he started, but paused.

"Besides… what?" Kagome prompted.

Breathing out through his nose, he realized it was impossible to explain without his skin blushing. And she wouldn't drop the subject even if he stayed quiet. "There's only one person I'd want that kind of attention from."

Understanding fluttered in Kagome's chest.

"I feel the same way, you know," she returned softly, bringing about a smirk on the other's lips.

"I'll let the wimpy wolf know his place next time he shows his ugly mug." Inuyasha grinned at the recent memory of Koga choking on nothing but air.

_Same Inuyasha…_ she thought with a slight shake of her head. Koga was probably more than aware of the situation by now.

Her eyes were starting to become heavy again and so she gave in, knowing it was futile to resist against such exhaustion. Besides, all she could see were slightly varying shades of shadow in the darkness that had fallen. Nighttime was for sleeping, she hazily admitted.

The strong arms gripping her legs tightened their hold. Inuyasha broke his steady pace with an abrupt stop. The sudden change drew Kagome's eyes to open and glance around blearily.

"Inuyasha, what is-," she started, but he quieted her with a low "shh". With every second Kagome became more aware of a growing pressure in the air from somewhere up the path they were on. She understood immediately what had alarmed the half-demon…

There was a fairly potent charge of demonic energy heading their way.

Inuyasha jumped quickly to the right, landing beside a large tree where he eased Kagome down.

"Stay here," he whispered seriously leaving no room for argument. He thought she'd probably get hurt if she tried helping. _It's not as if I can't handle these guys myself, anyway,_ he concluded as he walked back onto the path to wait for whatever was coming. Kagome grabbed an arrow and was already touching it to the bow string, ready to jump in.

With a short sniff, Inuyasha recognized a somewhat familiar human scent among the group approaching, some lesser demons mixed in with among the humans. His hands had already pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, the flames of torches glinting off the transformed fang.

Inuyasha glared at the group, their raised hands clinging spears, swords and other weapons. His sharp eyes were able to take in their hostile expressions even without their torchlight shinning dully off their pallid, unfocused eyes. But there was one young man whose swollen face was downcast, his limp body held up by his arms near the front of the mob. Inuyasha's stomach felt a little heavy as he recognized who it was.

"They didn't believe me…" Kou choked out. "I tried to lead them away, but they weren't fooled. The headmaster is…is a…" Blood trickled down to his chin as he coughed.

"I can smell what he is." Inuyasha huffed out a breath of frustration. He knew coming back to the Western Lands had its peril, but he hated it when others were dragged into it. He concluded that if he hadn't returned, this wouldn't have happened to Kou.

Kagome heard the strain behind Kou's voice and found herself peeking around the tree, and the second she saw his condition she covered her mouth, muffling her gasp. A fire lit in her heart and her will to help pulled stirred her arms and legs into moving long before her mind caught on to what she was doing.

Inuyasha heard the crunch of leaves behind him and his jaw tightened. _Of course she won't stay hidden._ Kagome had taken a few steps, and from what he could see from the corner of his eye, she had an arrow aimed and ready to shoot. She certainly sensed the demon he smelled, the rancid scent of it turning his stomach.

His sensitive ears caught a low hissing noise from somewhere among the breathing of crowd of forty humans and minor demons gathered in front of him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, searching through the crowd for the sound's origin, and then a chuckle laced with another hiss sounded as the group divided down the middle, making room. From the lack of reaction it seemed that either the humans didn't hear the low sound or they weren't surprised by it. Upon closer inspection, their eyes were hazy, clouded. Inuyasha noted they must be under someone's control.

"This is who you've had do your work, Kou." A man dressed in the fine silk robes of a nobleman strode up on a horse, his thin chalky lips curved in a mocking grin against equally pale skin. Dismounting, the man looked over Inuyasha with a haughty air about him. "If only he had brought you to me instead of those tasteless ogres…" he started, a lustful glean in his reddish orange eyes, his pupil elongating into a black slit just before he closed his eyes. "I would have preferred a delicious half-demon," he paused for a second and opened his eyes, and a forked tongue flicked out past his lips. "There's an even more delectable morsel I smell back there."

Inuyasha's hair prickled at the way the demon spoke of Kagome. His growing annoyance with this demon showed in his knuckles, white and throbbing as he gripped his sword tighter. Preparing to slash the demon to pieces, the half-demon heard a whistling pierce the air as an arrow shot past him, pinning one of the demon's feet to the ground. A loud hiss of pain followed, and the snake glared pointedly at the one who had shot him without warning. Even Inuyasha turned his surprised eyes to the right where Kagome stood, another arrow already aimed and ready in her hands.

"Don't waste our time. Release Kou and the others right now," Kagome demanded with voice rid of any hint of exhaustion, "or the next arrow goes between your eyes." Her tone was sure and confident, something Inuyasha concluded she picked up from hanging around him. The fair-haired young man felt his chest swell in pride and turned a confident grin to the grimacing faux headmaster.

"You don't scare me," the headmaster hissed, bending down to wrench the arrow from his foot. Gesturing toward the beaten man, he continued, "His parents made for such a satisfying meal, there's no way I'm letting him go. And I'll enjoy feasting on your flesh too, pretty girl."

Figuring he'd heard enough and that what little patience he had was long gone, Inuyasha jumped forward, striking down with enough force to carve a deep trench where the headmaster once was. Though able to avoid the initial strike, the headmaster was sent skidding several feet across the ground from the impact. Scrambling to his feet, he burst through his human skin the second Kagome's arrow pierced his human disguise. Landing nearby, the large 30 foot long, green scaled viper flicked of his tongue a couple of times and a handful of his human puppets charged after Inuyasha.

Using the dull edge of his sword, Inuyasha swung at the first ones to reach him and propelled them into some trees along the path.

Kagome pulled another arrow from her quiver. Since her eyes were somewhat limited, she focused her spiritual awareness trying to feel out where the serpent hid, but the noise of fast shuffling feet alerted her to an oncoming assault. She barely jumped out of the way as a spear struck the spot she'd just occupied. A flying demon shot through the air, trying to catch her unaware but she shot off her arrow in time, purifying it to nothing. When grabbing for another arrow, a guard managed to swipe at her, knocking her bow out of her hands and making her lose her balance and fall hard on her side. Three more guards were almost on top of her, sharp weapons ready to strike. Lifting her arms instinctively she held her breath and closed her eyes, anticipating nothing but piercing pain. The unexpected sensation of something soft brushed against her palms, and she opened her eyes to the swaying ends of Inuyasha's hair as he stood between her and the guards.

"Stay close to me!" he told her, urgency in his voice as he swung and knocked away her attackers. Nodding, Kagome got to her feet and collected her bow, keeping her back close to his as she faced the opposite way.

The battle continued to shake the forest as it dragged on, repetitious plans of attack were more exhausting than a simply difficult battle. As a witness to the late hour, the air began to thicken from the midnight mist descending into the forest. A layer of fog crawled along the ground and curled around the trees, filling the space around the group until not much could be seen even a few feet in front of them.

_Great,_ Inuyasha thought, his expression serious. He breathed and sifted through the concoction of scents in the humidity trying to pinpoint the snake.

Inuyasha's thoughts were along the same line as Kagome's that moment. Their situation became more unnerving by the second, and the priestess started to feel a little of her confidence slip as her vision was stripped even further by the dense fog. Holding her bow to her chest with her right hand, she reached her left hand behind her.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's fingers search out for his, griping them the second they touched. Immediately he noticing that she was trembling.

_She shouldn't need to be scared._ He gritted his teeth. _I'm getting you out of this, Kagome, trust me._ Giving her hand a firm squeeze, Inuyasha pulled her closer to him before letting go. Nothing would get through to her, he decided, and his eyes narrowed as the forms of the guards slid through the fog looking for them. Once they were spotted, the guards rushed.

Kagome warded off the attacks as well as she could with her bow, but Inuyasha did most of the work, swinging back and forth in wide arcs around the both of them, their backs pressed together. He'd slice at the demons but held off when the humans approached. He didn't want to kill them, and he knew Kagome felt the same way, but the more they came after her the sooner she'd get injured or worse.

One such moment made him change strategy. His golden eyes were turned somewhere else the second it happened, but his nose picked it up immediately; Kagome's blood. There was a large guard towering over her, his thick arm holding a sword

Instinct moved him. His arm swiped at the guard, claws extended and slicing into the other's muscled shoulder. At the same time he stepped in front of her, one hand held her closer to his chest and bowed his body slightly over her, using his back as a shield and his hand firmly holding Tetsusaiga up behind her.

Kagome heard the clank of teeth clashing against the sword protecting her and the thud of other weapons striking flesh. She shuddered against his chest, closing her eyes as the hot breath of the snake wafted past the blade toward her.

The scraping of fangs against the lifted Tetsusaiga vibrated down through Inuyasha's arm. The snake's teeth were clamped onto Tetsusaiga, and the poison from the curved fangs ran down the blade toward Inuyasha's hand. Before he could lose his footing, he shoved the demon's head away, flicking the green liquid off the sword at the same time. There was a warm, stinging sensation on his back, but he ignored it as his eyes zeroed in on the snake. It recoiled back into the safety of the fog, poison oozing, dripping from his mouth and eating through the ground below.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome moved to his side, arming herself again.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Kagome made an attempt to sound strong, but it was hard when even breathing hurt. She had no time to examine her wound, but she could feel her blood cool against her skin and soak her shirt, and the burning pain in her side wasn't easy to ignore, but she knew she needed to focus. Inuyasha heard the wavering in her voice and cursed silently.

More waves of puppets were sent forward. This time the possessed guards came at them more rapidly, not at all fazed by being knocked against the trees or slammed to the ground by Inuyasha. They'd get back up and strike at them again. The fire in the half-demon's chest grew as he felt his demon blood woke up, waiting on the edge to be given full control. But Inuyasha's rational mind fought it back, knowing that Kagome would likely be among the casualties if he gave in.

Self preservation was present, but motivated only to keep Kagome safe. Living made no sense without her, and this was truth was clear in his battle-sharp mind.

Another flurry of demons descended on them with the humans, jagged teeth gnashing among the smooth weapon blades. Inuyasha swept with this hand, his claws clearing the fog around them at the same sliced through five demons at once, but more followed. Inuyasha's second of distraction posed the perfect time for the snake to strike, his rancid mouth wide and ready to sink his teeth into the half-demon.

This was her chance. With the fog dispersed, Kagome pulled the string back and let her arrow fly… the instant it struck a loud cry pierced the night, drawing all eyes and attention. Just as suddenly as the large snake fell writhing to the floor, the possessed humans fell like sacks to the ground, their weapons clattering all around them.

Something had fallen near Inuyasha's feet and he took a step back once he identified it as the severed tongue of the viper demon.

Inuyasha did a good job at hiding how impressed he was with the girl and simply smirked at the demon who barely had enough strength to lift his head off the ground. "Missing a tooth and your tongue… you're not getting your last meal here." Swinging his sword, he took the viper's head clean off with one swipe. The lifeless body of the large snake just fell dead as did the clamor of the fight. All the torches went out once their bearers hit the ground.

Kagome's felt the concentrated demonic aura dissipate, but she couldn't relax just yet. Not only was it harder to see without any light, there were lingering hints of demonic power lurking in the fog. So the two of them waited, their ragged breaths and heartbeats the only noises registering to their ears that moment.

Panicked shrieks suddenly filled their ears, but they ended just as soon as they'd begun, the sharp cracks of a whip silencing the other noise instantly. Inuyasha squinted, seeing something beyond the fog that immediately had his jaw clench.

Even after all they'd just been through, Inuyasha's guttural growl raised the hair on Kagome's neck, and the instant she heard it she knew someone unwelcomed had entered the veil of fog nearby.

"You greet me with bared fangs, little brother?" a monotone voice spoke out, chilling the misty air even more than it was. A green, poisonous whip the width of a Kagome's bowstring retracted and disappeared into clawed hand.

"Miss me or something, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha spat, equal malice evident in the glare he was sending the indifferent looking dog demon who had drawn close enough to be seen. "I know this isn't a friendly visit, so just tell me what you're doing here."

"Inuyasha, you disrespectful cretin," Jaken's crowed from behind his master's pant-leg, his Staff of Two Heads bobbing as he shook it. "If it weren't for him you'd be helpless against those demons you let slip."

Sesshomaru silenced his minion with nothing more than a scathing glare, sending the imp to cower behind a tree. "Jaken, where is Rin?" the demon lord asked, his voice smooth and cold as steal, his noble face impassive as always.

"She is safe with Ah-Un, me lord..." Jaken answered without thinking. But under the threat of his burning gaze the toad squawked apologies and ran off, apparently in trouble for not watching after the girl.

Kagome took this distraction to place a hand on her friend's arm, trying to calm him down. But there wasn't much that she could do to repair the relationship between the silver-haired brothers. And it wasn't as if Sesshomaru ever held back from antagonizing his brother. The tall demon seemed to love every second of it, but one couldn't tell from his stoic expression.

"I had heard of the filth trying to take over the land. You've killed the leader, but you were sloppy and left some demons alive. Ever the incompetent fool, I see." Sesshomaru said, provoking his little brother.

"Bastard, you can go to-" Inuyasha started, stepping forward about to raise Tetsusaiga. Kagome tugged hard on his arm, forcing his attention to her.

"We should get Kou out of here," she reasoned, trying to cut the confrontation short before it escalated further.

This was Inuyasha's first chance examining her since the fight began, and he saw glossy eyes, messy hair, and dirt and blood smudging her cream complexion. The lower right side of her shirt was dark with blood. She was tired, spent, and he needed to get her out of there and treated. His scowl softened and he agreed with a small nod. He sent another dirty look before sheathing his sword.

Kou was lying beside the unconscious guards that were holding him before. Lifting him up, Kagome helped him onto Inuyasha's back. Kagome walked a couple paces, expecting Inuyasha to join her.

"You're not walking." Inuyasha said, scooting Kou on his back to make room for Kagome to climb on too, and she got on without complaint.

The pitter patter of small feet proved Rin was nearby and she came into view skipping up to her caregiver, her toad babysitter huffing as he caught up. The child waved a small hand at Kagome just as soon as she saw her. The priestess smiled weakly, yet internally very happy that the little one had showed up. Sesshomaru wouldn't risk a fight when she was so near.

They past Sesshomaru silently, at first... Kagome wanted to say "sit" the second she heard Inuyasha clear his throat, but quickly rethought it.

"Next time keep a closer eye on your territory, oh great Lord of the Western Lands," Inuyasha threw over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru remained unaffected, or so it seemed. Inuyasha's ear twitched back toward the almost undetectable grind of clenched teeth.

On the half-demon's face spread a satisfied smirk before he took off in a run.

…**.**

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait for the update! Life's been crazy… I've had a lot of things come up this couple months: birthdays every weekend, painting commissioned art pieces, organizing a camp retreat for the Risembool Rangers (yay Rangers!), trying to potty train my 2 year old, etc. I worked on this chapter little by little everyday since my last update and I'm glad to finally have it done, whew! =)

So, what did you guys think? Fight scenes are tough to write for me, so I found myself rather stuck on this. Anyhoo, review and let me know! As always, I love your comments and I'm looking forward to hearing from you!

Take care and God bless!

~The Honorable Gucci


	11. Soothe

**Chapter 11**

Kagome wasn't sure how long she'd been sleeping… the last thing she remembered was trying to convince Inuyasha that she was well enough to walk. As could be expected, he refused to let her and his stubborn silence let her know to give up asking. And from the way her body hurt all over, she was actually grateful for his obstinacy.

As she simply lay there flat on her back, her mind registered the noise of early morning birdsong and the quiet, yet continuous sound of flowing water. Blinking slowly, her eyes opened to a gray sky softening in anticipation of the approaching sun. She turned her face and noticed how light blue and gray heavens blended into the yellow light skimming the eastern horizon. It was a beautiful morning, but her body protested further when she moved again, wanting to take in her surroundings.

Kagome cringed as she sat up, the simple act taking much more effort than she wished. The action also set off a dull pain throbbing in her side. Fingering the material covering her she noticed that she was wearing her white pajama shirt. Lifting it up from her side, she rubbed her hand along the bandage wrapped around her torso, feeling the warmth from the wrap around her stomach. Her legs felt warm too, warmer than usual when she wore her uniform skirt, a skirt now replaced by her pajama pants.

_I don't remember changing… _Kagome's eyes went wide for a second, and the sobering effect of a blushing heat blazed across her skin at the prospect of Inuyasha changing her clothes...

_Where is he? Where's Inuyasha? _Glancing around, she found no trace of him. Kagome took a deep breath and looked around a little more wanting to make more sense of things. She noted she was sitting on her sleeping bag. The whole thing was unzipped and serving as a mattress for her and the badly injured Kou, someone she'd only just now realized was lying a few feet away. From the look of it, he was sleeping soundly, his injuries already cleaned and covered with modern bandages from her bag. He slept face up with one arm leisurely draped over his soiled blue shirt. Her eyes squinted at something that didn't equate and she tried to figure out what it was. Even though there were no rips or cut marks in Kou's shirt the whole front of it was soaked through with blood…

A noise coming from the ridge of rocks just beside the river cut through her pondering. She turned and was greeted with the sunlit figure of the one she'd been looking for earlier. Kagome couldn't fend off the prickling flush that fanned across her skin.

His hair was dripping wet, its shade closer to dark steal than silver, and in his hands he carried both his robe and undercoat, each soaked through and heavy with water. Just then he flung the beige shirt over his shoulder and wrung out some water from the fire-rat coat. When he lifted his eyes, he noticed Kagome was awake and watching him. He felt a little embarrassed from the attention and turned his eyes away, deciding to wring out his undercoat. Once done, he glanced up through his wet fringe. He lifted an eyebrow as he noticed Kagome's eyes hadn't moved from his form.

Clearing his throat to regain composure, he took just one jump and landed in a crouch in front of her. His gold eyes were set in a serious stare. He looked into her eyes for a short while as if trying to decide something. Kagome pulled back under his inspection.

"You're still tired," Inuyasha determined. "Stop staring and go back to sleep," he told her and sat down, his wet clothes still bunched up in his hands. "We'll be here until he wakes up to talk," he said with a nod in Kou's direction.

Kagome's brow creased at Inuyasha's demand. But to her disadvantage she was unable to hold back the yawn that proved his point, allowing Inuyasha to smirk at his assessment.

"Okay," she agreed, "I'll sleep, but there's just one thing…" She looked really embarrassed, her shy eyes shifting quickly to her lap. "You, um…" she fingered her shirt and fell silent.

It took Inuyasha a second before it dawned on him why she was embarrassed. Soon his face was ablaze, matching the shade of crimson Kagome wore.

"I- I did it without really looking…" he dropped his clothes in his lap and waved his hands defensively, hoping to stave off any "sit" commands. He looked away for a second before cringing at the memory. "I had to," he admitted, his voice low. Kagome could feel the emotion he tried to keep hidden but it was evident in the timbre of his voice. "I couldn't stand smelling your blood. Your clothes were soaked in it."

"It's fine," she assured in a whisper. She was past the embarrassment and understood his motivation, but her gaze was still downward.

Inuyasha sneaked a glance at her and noticed her cheeks were still flushed, brushed occasionally by the fluttering fringe of dark lashes hiding her brown eyes from his view. His heart felt bruised as he thought about her injury. The mere idea of her wounded and bleeding made him sick with worry… and regret.

_I'm selfish. I shouldn't have dragged her here with me._

Kagome cleared her throat, shaking Inuyasha from his thoughts, and looked up again, meeting his golden gaze instantly. Her being hurt was eating away at him, she could tell. The look in his eyes told her the truth of it no matter how much he tried to hide it. "I'm alright, Inuyasha. Thank you," she touched her bandaged side and smiled, "you patched me up too."

Nodding, Inuyasha tried to pass if off as nothing, but felt his despair lighten from her words. "It took a few stitches, but you'll live," he said with unconvincing nonchalance. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really, it just aches a little," she admitted, smiling weakly. Kagome decided to shift to another subject with a question. "Where were you just now?" Settling back down on her left side, carefully curling an arm under her head, Kagome waited for a reply. When she didn't get one immediately, she prodded, eyebrows knit in a frown. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

Inuyasha turned his head and said nothing. His brow furrowed as he felt Kagome's expectant eyes on his face. He knew she wasn't going to go to sleep until he answered her.

"I was at the river." It was a simple, true answer, and it should have sufficed. Yet he knew Kagome. She'd want more information, of course. He was about to give in but paused when he saw her eyes still on him. "Go to sleep already."

He was headstrong, as usual. Kagome sulked but gave up with a sigh and rolled on her back.

A moment or so passed before Inuyasha got up, convinced that Kagome would stay asleep, and thankfully she hadn't completely rested enough from the other night.

The half-demon glanced back just to make sure and her eyes were closed, her chest rising in soft steady breaths of sleep.

The next two hours of sleep that claimed the time traveler were restless. She knew she wasn't benefiting from it and eventually found the strength to open her eyes, albeit slowly with haze laden thoughts still lingered on what Inuyasha could possibly be hiding from her. When she awoke completely she saw him sitting, shoulders slumped forward with his bare back facing her. His coat and undercoat were draped on some sticks stuck in the ground, hanging to dry beside a low burning fire.

Inuyasha had heard the faint sounds of Kagome's stirring, but his ears really zeroed in on the acceleration of her heartbeat. At that second he knew she saw him and he stiffened before getting up to yank his beige shirt off it its stick.

Kagome's eyes were fixed, unmoving the moment she noticed something on his back. They were faded but still present. She wanted to get a better look, but before she could the half-demon had slid his shirt on covering it.

Immediately an image flashed before her mind's eye. It was of Inuyasha covering her, pressing her securely against his chest as his body served as a wall between her and her attackers. She could feel his warmth against where her cheek was pressed against his chest. His accelerated heartbeat in that moment of battle seemed to match the speed at which hers beat now… but the result of that battle was what elicited such a response from her.

Even though his back was covered now, what marked his shirt bore evidence to Kagome's fear. As she sat up there was a dull, constricting ache in her chest, compelling her misting eyes to remain fixed to her friend's frame. His body had become more still as she got up and stepped toward him. He heard her breath hitch as realization hit her, and he grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut.

The fibers of his beige undercoat were stained a faint crimson, cuts fraying the material all across its surface. Each slash marked the piercing of a blade, and there were many.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice was thick, breaking the silence, and she swallowed. Stepping ever closer, she tried speaking again. "Inuyasha, let me see."

"I'm fine," Inuyasha said quickly, the rigidity of his body belying the statement. When Kagome reached him, she lifted a hesitant hand and touched the collar of his torn shirt.

"Please…" Kagome paused, waiting a few seconds for a word of protest, and when none came she slowly slid the shirt down off his back. There long scars marred the surface, evidence of the fresh wounds visible by the pink, puckered lines standing out against his tan skin. Tracing a gentle finger along one of the more ragged scars, Kagome bit her quivering lip and closed her eyes.

"You-," she took a deep breath to steady her trembling voice. "You always get hurt protecting me… don't you?" Placing a hand on his shoulder, her body felt heavy, weighed down. She rested her forehead against his back.

"I'm fine," he repeated, a little softer this time. He placed his hand on Kagome's as he felt the brush of her wet lashes against his back.

"I know you heal fast," she whispered. "But…" she felt the inside of her chest constrict again and she pulled in another deep breath, hoping to fight against the sobs building. Kagome let the breath out through her nose. "Apologize," she ordered suddenly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, taken by surprise.

"You heard me. Tell me you're sorry," she said, sniffling.

Turning around, Inuyasha looked at her like she'd lost her mind. Taking his shirt from her hand, he looked her in the eyes. "Why should I? I could say it but I'd be lying…"

After a second of glaring at him, her eyes and nose red from crying, Kagome relented.

"You should still tell me when you get hurt. Especially if it's on my account," she told him, looking away.

Inuyasha caught a flash of guilt shade her eyes and crease her brow. He placed a hand on her wet cheek and rubbed away the tears there. The gentle action moved her gaze back to him. The message in his eyes did nothing to still her heart from its pounding.

"I'd do the same thing over again. Protecting you isn't anything new for me."

Kagome's eyes welled up again, but she closed them before more tears could spill. She simply sniffled and looped her arms around his neck, and he returned the hug. He was careful not to press on her wound as he pulled her close, settling his cheek on top of her head.

"Sorry you had to get used to protecting me…" she whispered with a light laugh.

He pulled his hand from her back and lightly touched her side. "If adding your wounds to mine would keep you safe, I'd do it." Kagome placed her hand over his, pressing it lightly against her cut. The warmth of his palm seemed to soothe the throbbing there. She pulled her head away far enough to look up at his face and immediately found herself, yet again, overwhelmed by the depth of the eyes looking down on her, the sincerity there equally warm and soothing. As if by instinct, she tipped her chin up and waited for Inuyasha to follow. It didn't take long for Kagome to feel the warmth of his lips as he leaned down, hovering a breath away from her own. Anticipation made her heart thrum like a hummingbird.

A rustling sound stirred them from their world, the kiss interrupted as they both looked toward the sleeping bag. Kou was sitting up, looking back and forth between them and the ground in front of him all the while rubbing his arm. His cheeks were rosy.

"I seem to have the worst timing," the young man declared, abashed at catching the two in another intimate moment akin to when he first met (more like attacked) them.

Kagome became conscious of the position she and Inuyasha were in, especially with Inuyasha's shirtless state. Her blush from earlier had returned full force.

Inuyasha simply frowned at the disruption, put his shirt on, and made his way to the yellow backpack. With little searching, he found a bottle of water and a granola bar and threw them to the bandaged human, the latter cringing in silent pain as he caught them.

"Drink, eat. After that, I've got questions..." Inuyasha walked over to check on his red coat, adding over his shoulder, his tone low and borderline threatening. "You better have answers."

Kou gulped nervously and staring down at what he had in his hands didn't help him any. He looked a bit perplexed and horrified. He wasn't sure what to do with the bottle and small snack, or what they even were for that matter.

Kagome smiled at the baffled young man, figuring that she help him out and explain a few things herself.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called. When she looked up, the half-demon sighed before continuing, "You're dumb for worrying."

The soft edge in his voice diluted the insult, and the young priestess understood immediately; he was apologizing.

Kagome said nothing but smiled, and turned enough to smile in return. It was a short lived exchange since he caught Kou watching them again. The annoyed half-demon had only to narrow his eyes just a little to make the other young man squirm and look away.

…**.**

It took a few minutes to tell Kou her story, but the latter took a longer time to process it.

"So, you are not from our time?" Kou admitted in awe, shakily lifting the water bottle to his lips to take another drink. "What have I gotten myself into?" he whispered to himself. Inuyasha heard what escaped Kagome's ears and rolled his eyes, adjusting his dry fire-rat coat around his shoulders.

"From what I gathered, your life was pretty crazy a long time before we came around."

Kagome and Kou looked up as Inuyasha came to join them.

"I guess you are right," Kou relented with a quiet sigh. "I didn't know that our village headmaster was a demon in disguise. Or that my family was indebted to such a fiend."

Inuyasha snorted as he remembered the snake demon from last night. Though the demon was easily taken care of, the greatest threat came from the humans that it had under its control though. And how easily a demon could infiltrate their village and take over their minds was what truly disturbed him. If Naraku was already dead then Inuyasha and his friends could see to it that more of these other evil demons stopped bleeding their way among the humans.

_Another reason that bastard Naraku needs to die. _Inuyasha cursed silently.

"Were you aware that the other guards were being used as puppets before last night?" Kagome asked, trying to make sense of what happened the other night.

"No, not until I came across the bones of all the demons everyone had been bringing in. There I found a large snakeskin among the remains, some of which I began to recognize as too small for belonging to demons…" Kou's breathing became shallow as he shivered through the memory, looking at palms in a quiet, helpless nature. "I'm almost sure now that my parents must lie in that shallow pit."

Kagome placed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder, and Kou continued to stare at his hands with unfocused eyes. Inuyasha closed his and tried to control his hands from shaking. If he hadn't killed that snake demon last night he'd be tempted to hunt it down now.

"Of course power was the issue… the snake wanted to be able to gain land and defeat anyone who'd desire it for their own. But it seemed desperate," Kagome pieced together.

"There was mention of another threat as well."

"It must be Naraku." Kagome stated. Her stomach turned at the idea of the one they hunted. His influence both scared demons into hiding or brought out the desperate ones who hungered for power.

"They might be trying to snatch up any bit of power they can to protect them from this Naraku." Kou shrugged. He wasn't sure who the demon was, but what he gathered from the grave expressions on the others' faces meant that Naraku must be terrible.

"Don't think humans are safe in the Western Lands, but nothin' new about that." Inuyasha grew silent as his thoughts fell to his mother and what she had gone through, even at the hands of other humans… He was done with what he had set to do, and now he and Kagome needed to leave. His eyes went to their new friend. "We're not staying much longer, and who knows when we'll be back, so you can't count on us saving you again. Just be careful who you trust from now on."

"I understand," Kou nodded. "And I thank both of you, Inuyasha and Lady Kagome. I owe both of you my life and much more. I've learned many things these last few days. I know some demons aren't all bad, and some even get along well with humans. You two appear to have quite the connection."

At Kou's words, Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other at the exact same time, only to look away, both their faces a shade of crimson.

"Well…" Kagome started, finding her reserve of words empty.

"Uh…" Inuyasha articulated and scratched his head, his eyes downward and avoiding anyone's gaze.

Kou smiled to himself. "Well, if you've got all your information, I should be on my way."

Kagome recovered and found herself able to form words again. "Where are you going now?" she asked.

"Back home… I'm going to fix the place up, and honor my parents with a memorial there." His lips shaped around a sad, small smile as he started to stand up.

"Will you be okay?" Kagome asked.

"Learning the truth about my parents saddens me, but… I think I'll be alright after some time. Out of this misfortune comes a bright spot. I met you two, and am fortunate to count you friends."

Inuyasha didn't say anything when their friend got up, the human seemingly refreshed and ready to start on his own way.

"Take care of yourself, Kou," Kagome got up and gave him a hug.

"You, as well, lady Kagome." Kou then turned to Inuyasha who'd gone to put out the fire. Lifting a hand in parting, he received a similar farewell from the half-demon.

"Come on. We should get moving."

"Alright," she answered, more than ready to see her other friends and possibly go back home for some R&R.

Spreading the dying embers the fire pit, the half-demon felt a sense of liberation come over him. He'd done what he came to do in the Western Lands… He paid proper respect to the woman who gave him life, but in the process became closer to the one who'd helped him find that life again. He glanced back at Kagome and found the girl fussing with the zipper of her sleeping bag. A smile found its way to his face.

...**.**

Shippo swung his little legs from where he sat on the fence near Kaedae's garden, the picture of a carefree child. The elderly priestess was busy digging up some herbs and the little kit sat nearby keeping her company. The wise old woman had a feeling that these healing plants would be needed once Inuyasha and Kagome came back. The other half of their group had arrived earlier that morning, informing her that the two had left them and headed to the Western Lands sometime ago. Knowing the reputation of Inuyasha's homeland, and noted the half-demon's propensity for finding trouble, she gathered the best herbs she could to fight off infection of any kind.

"When did ye say Kagome and Inuyasha were to be expected?"

"Don't remember, but it should be soon. I made a deal with Inuyasha and I want to jump on it when I get the chance. Inuyasha might want to take it back when he realizes that I haven't forgotten about it."

"What sort of deal was this?" the old priestess asked, smiling at the kit's amusement.

"I get to eat his portion of the ninja food, and for a whole week! Even those noodles he loves so much will be mine!" Shippo rubbed his little hands together, getting even more excited as he thought about it. He could practically taste it!

"Surely, that is not the only reason ye want Kagome and Inuyasha to be back." Kaedae said with face turned from the kit as she continued on in the garden. It was a slight scolding tone she used, but Shippo also heard the worry shadowing it.

"It's not. I hope they'll come back okay… and that you don't have to use that stuff you're picking," the kit said, his little legs slowing down in their kick.

"Me too, child." Kaedae got up and wiped her forehead with the back of her dirty hand. Lifting her head she used squinted to focus on something in the distance.

Shippo followed the priestess' action. He looked past his red hair with green eyes that hoped to see familiar figures appear near the western horizon. The kit missed his friends, and even though all he usually did was fight with Inuyasha, he missed the comfort of having his family together. All this reflection Sango had done concerning her slayer family only increased his apprehension of losing the one he had now.

_Come on, Inuyasha and Kagome… hurry back._

…

AN: Hi everyone! Sorry, for the long wait… The holidays have been rather busy for me. I hope you all have been well =). So... what did you think of this chapter? For some reason it was rather tough to get out (probably because I didn't have time to just sit and write like I hoped to). Anyhoo, reviews are wonderful, my friends =). It's always great to hear from you!

Take care and have a great rest of the new year!

~The Honorable Gucci


	12. Yield

**Chapter 12**

They had left the Western Lands far behind them as a memory, one whose parts were many and flavored each with a different blend of emotion. There were moments Kagome wanted to hold on to, carved out in her mind; she was forever changed because of them. It sent her into a reflective mood, reminding her that a weight had been removed from her chest that night in hut hidden in the forest. Her mind reviewed that night just before they reached the Ancient Trees… and of course, she thought of their first kiss.

Kagome wiggled a little against Inuyasha's back, adjusting her position so her cheek could rest on his shoulder, her eyes lazily watching the rolling hills in the distance. She sighed comfortably and let her body sag under the memories, completely relaxed. Her ease elicited a small smile from Inuyasha.

_But this isn't the time for a nice stroll_, he reminded himself. Even though the wound on Kagome's side had been cleaned and the dressing changed a couple times, Inuyasha wasn't going to feel at ease until they were back at Kaedae's village. There was something offabout Kagome's scent and temperature, making him even more determined to get back quickly. If the old woman didn't have anything to ensure Kagome would be alright, all it took to get to the modern medicine was just a jump down the well away.

The recognizable terrain eased some the tension from his shoulders as he jogged on. His companion could feel that he was a little calmer the further they went on, reinforcing her lax state of mind.

"These last few days were an adventure," Kagome mused and laughed quietly when Inuyasha gave his normal answer and huffed indifferently, rolling his eyes.

"We're almost back. If I sprint we could make it before sundown."

Kagome nodded and moved her arms up to loop them over his shoulders and around his neck.

"Go as fast as you can, Inuyasha," Kagome encouraged with a light squeeze. As soon as she said that Inuyasha smirked.

"Better tighten your grip." With a couple lightening fast steps, within seconds Inuyasha was practically flying. Kagome let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden acceleration and her arms tightened just as Inuyasha had suggested. Nestling her head beside her arm and against the top of his shoulder, she laughed at the thrill of how fast they were going. Under the sudden elation she nuzzled closer to his warm neck and it felt wonderful. The more of his warmth she shared in, the more she realized how cold her body felt. As far as she knew, the waning day and the air rushing past them were to blame for her chill. As she let the heat of Inuyasha's skin warm her face, it eased some of the cold as it radiated through her body. She'd been in this position countless times before, but this time it felt especially nice. Before she knew it, she nuzzled him a little more and pressed a soft kiss on the side of his neck.

Inuyasha almost faltered in his step, yet he recovered fast enough to maintain his run. He wasn't going to say something and let her distract him again. If he didn't have any self-control, he'd have stopped and returned the kiss, and as much as he wouldn't mind more time alone he knew they needed to get back.

Kagome remained oblivious of his dilemma, and simply sighed as she rested her head against him again.

_Focus, focus…_ Inuyasha kept telling himself as he felt Kagome's breath fanning on his neck, stirring his hair.

"Wonder what the others are doing right now," Kagome thought out loud, her initial excitement melting into an easy smile and missed the hope laden in her friend's words.

"We'll find out soon enough."

…**.**

"The moon's almost half full," Shippo said, skipping half-heartily around Kaedae's hut, a small Kirara following him. They had finished up their supper and their other two companions were still inside eating.

"Oh Sango, dear Sango, you can put Hiraikotsu down. My hand has a mind of its own, I assure you!"

Shippo and Kirara sighed together as their eyes met, both of them sporting similar looks of exasperation. The monk had been on his best behavior these last few days, the reason for it unbeknownst to them, but from the sound of the sharp slap and groans of pain emanating from the hut it seemed he couldn't fight his lecherous urges any longer. Sango didn't hold back on her usual response to being groped before walking out of the hut. She stopped once out and let out a frustrated sigh, lifting her eyes skyward. It was nearly dusk and the demure demon-slayer looked to be a little apprehensive with the end of another day.

_Hope those two make it back soon._ The young demon slayer thought and wished to see her friends soon, especially Kagome.

After slinging her large weapon onto its place on her back, she turned to the others. "I'll check if Kaedae can use my help down in the village."

"Yeah," the kit said with a yawn. "All this waiting is making me tired, but I don't want to go to sleep yet."

"They'll be here soon, Shippo. Don't worry," she smiled, trying to assure the little one. But the truth was she wouldn't feel comfortable until their two friends were back with them with evidence that all worry was for naught. Glancing toward where the light would soon fade out below the horizon, she started walking down the path that led to the other houses, Shippo and Kirara accompanying her.

Just as they disappeared down the hill that housed Kaedae's dwelling, Miroku peered cautiously around the reed mat covering the doorway. Finding no one, he walked out and plopped down on the bench just outside the door.

"Oh Sango," he murmured, "you're growing soft on me…" he closed his eyes and smiled wistfully at the thought of Sango sparing him a pounding from her Hiraikotsu. They had just finished eating dinner, and with his hand no longer warmed around a bowl of stew, he thought a little friction would help restore the warmth. Yet, as could be expected, Sango wasn't in a cooperative mood, especially if it meant him rubbing her backside.

But he was glad all the same. Once in a while, as he gazed at her going about her way, she'd reciprocate with her own affectionate, yet shy glance. Things had definitely changed between them.

The sensitive skin of his cheek still stung, drawing out a quiet laugh from the monk. _Some things remain the same._

He stared up, watching the sky and enjoying how the coming night was silent, save for the few animals and insects just waking up. It was a perfect time to just sit back and mull over his short adventure, and thankfully they hadn't run into any trouble.

Miroku couldn't help his mind from wandering to his two friends. _They should have been back by now._

His brows creased over his blue eyes as they caught a glint of silver from a dragonfly's wings as it flit about, dancing in the air. It was distracted for a moment from his worry and as he watched it fly about he couldn't help but think it a beautiful; that was, until it decided to swoop in near his face, almost hitting him. He swatted at it, sending the bug to disappear in the waning twilight. The monk sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, opting to loosen his unease with a little meditation.

Not a minute had passed before he was startled by the thud of feet landing nearby, and just as his eyes opened he caught another shine of silver in the last bit of sunlight, but this time is was a familiar, welcomed sight.

But the familiar distress on his friends sweat soaked face instantly tore away whatever relief the monk had felt at seeing his friends.

Inuyasha came to a stop, taking extreme care as he helped Kagome down off his back. Her pale skin glowed of sick pallor in the blue moonlight, her brown eyes so heavy they didn't even lift to acknowledge the monk as he came forward to help them. The girl's stance looked as unsteady as the smile she tried to keep on her face, but both crumbled and her legs buckled as her feet touched the ground. Miroku jumped up to help, lifting the backpack off her shoulders as Inuyasha held her by the waist. Her limp fingers tried their best to cling to his coat to hold herself up, but her strength had vanished in the course of the last few hours.

Kagome mouthed something, eliciting a frustrated growl from Inuyasha.

"Damn it! Stop saying you're alright," he bit as he looped an arm around her back and the other behind her legs and picked her up. He hurried into the hut, trying not to jostler her too much as he lay her down on the nearest futon. He smoothed a hand across her damp forehead, brushing away the sweat-soaked hair stuck to her skin. Her balmy skin burned against his palm. With worried eyes he looked up to the monk who'd followed them inside, his expression tense. "Get Kaedae!"

Miroku immediately ran to fetch the elder priestess and ignored the questions that had formed in his head.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open languidly only to close as if her lids were too heavy to keep up. But she'd caught a flash of a shade of red, and that proved an immense comfort to her bleary mind.

Inuyasha knew he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Knowing only a few things from when he was little, things his mother would do to help when he'd have a fever, his eyes instantly searched around for a bucket of water, and he jumped up immediately when he found it.

"You could have told me you were feeling sick," he scolded her, and brought the bucket over.

"It's just a fever… I'll be okay," she managed to whisper just before her teeth started to chatter as a long shiver raked across her body. Inuyasha let out a scoffing sound and continued on rummaging rather nosily all throughout Kaedae's hut.

Kagome forced her eyes open again and managed to see the irritated half-demon as he entered the main room again and grabbed her backpack. She couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to see what else he was doing, but she did hear the hollow sound of her belongings clattering against the wooden floor and a few sharp ripping sounds.

In Inuyasha's hands was a sliver of Kagome's already ruined school skirt; he folded it, dipped in the water, and laid the cold compress to across her forehead. He knelt next to her, watching as her breathing settled indicating that she'd fallen asleep. Glancing at the door, he waited for what felt like an eternity for the others. When he heard a scuffle of feet down the path from the hut, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the girl's paling lips, and pulled back with a dim hope that the touch would have brought the color back to them, like in the fairytales she would tell Shippo, but as he drew away there was nothing but a shallow intake of breath on her part.

"Inuyasha, how long has Kagome been in this state?" Kaedae's raspy voice cut through the air. "And has she been injured at all?"

Inuyasha paused, trying to give his voice some strength. "She was cut last night sometime during a fight. But her fever just started a couple hours ago." He reached over and pulled Kagome's shirt up enough to expose the bandage around her torso. The old priestess kneeled down beside him and peeled the gauze back revealing the skin around the cut was red and inflamed around the sutures.

"I treated it," Inuyasha explained, "but she didn't have any of her healing salve in her bag. It's probably infected."

"Seems ye are right, Inuyasha," agreed the old woman. She gestured toward the corner where a wooden box sat unharmed by Inuyasha's search earlier. He immediately retrieved it and brought it to the woman, watching on as she started to tend to Kagome's side with masterful precision despite her years and visual handicap. Her wrinkled hands moved as in a gentle dance, cutting away the stitches with the tip of a thin knife and sliding them out, carefully wiping the wound with a clean cloth, the same kind Inuyasha had been looking for earlier.

"Sango," Kaedae called, holding out a mortar, pestle, and handful of long, dried plants, "grind these leafs into a fine powder." Without a word, the demon slayer took it and set to work.

Kagome groaned in pain, but didn't open her eyes. Inuyasha's jaw clenched at her discomfort and placed a hand against her cheek. The others were in the background, quieted with worry and with seeing the solemnity that had fallen over Inuyasha. The air was so still it was as if everyone was holding their breath.

Miroku stepped carefully forward, kneeling alongside his quiet friend and placed a comforting hand on the other's rigid shoulder.

"She's made it through much worse, my friend." The monk's assurance was as much for the worried half-demon as it was for the demon-slayer, two-tailed demon, and teary-eyed kit, each one of their concern just as easily felt as the others. He swallowed his own worry, shifting his blue eyes to the girl being treated. All eyes were on her, wishing the same wish.

_Be okay, Kagome._

As Sango and Kaedae worked busily to clean and treat the wound with a paste they made, Inuyasha moved to give them room. He sat back against the nearest wall with his sword, the usual tool for saving her lying powerless across his lap. As he watched the shallow breathing of he wished he could use his strength to protect her, steal her away from what made her sick. In the past he actually walked through fire for her, but nothing could be done now that the fire burned her from the inside out.

A soft whimper nearby stole Inuyasha's eyes from where they stayed glued to Kagome. Shippo, who had been huddled in a corner for the last hour or so, shaking and crying quietly, started to make his way toward the half-demon. He was still trembling, refusing to lift his eyes from the floor.

"Inuyasha," he sniffled and he pulled something from his little sleeve, "Kagome gave me this before she left with you, just in case any of us got hurt." In his little hands lay a tube of antibiotic ointment. "It's my fault," the kit whispered, his shoulders shaking again. "If I didn't take it, she wouldn't be sick."

Inuyasha lifted a hand, making the kit cringe, but the hand dropped to kindly ruffle his hair.

"Don't be dumb. It's not your fault." Though not truly convinced of his own innocence, he spoke to further comfort the kit, "It's not anyone's fault."

The kit sniffled and reached up and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, pulling it down and hugging it. The kit would seek comfort like this from the young priestess, but rarely from him. Inuyasha's chest tightened when the kit turned green eyes teary eyes up to him as if grasping for a little hope. "Will she get better?"

His mouth wanted to say yes, she'd be okay, but he couldn't be perfectly sure, and the thought of her not recovering hit him like the sting of sleet striking bare skin… The little fox loosened his grip enough for the half-demon pulled his hand back.

Just then, Kagome groaned in discomfort, the cold compress sliding off as she turned her head to the side. As the women who tended to her moved to place the cloth back in place, Inuyasha's hand moved to rest on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga, a normal place for it when confronted with adversity, he exhaled shakily when it lifted it away from his sword and let it fall to his lap alongside his other one. He looked down at them, his palms facing up, and felt powerless.

Kaedae advised against moving the girl to her own time, because from what she had learned, people would ask many troublesome questions. Kaedae was doing her best, but it truly depended on one person alone.

He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and curled his fingers into fists.

Both Inuyasha and Shippo, who had curled up against the half-demon's leg, looked at Kagome, her weakened and pale state foreign on her usually cheerful face.

"She's strong," Inuyasha asserted, his fists shaking slightly as they tightened even more. Looking down, he knew there was nothing else his hands could do.

Kagome had to do the fighting.

…

AN: Hi there, friends! Here's a chapter with a cliffie at the end =). Sorry for that, but this was a perfect spot to end the chapter… This month's proven to be quite busy, and I wanted to get something out before I really get caught up in more time consuming activities, so here you go =).

As with every update, I'd love to hear what you thought about the chapter =). Your reviews and emails have been awesome, and I look forward to talking more with you all. Thanks again for being such great readers. I honestly wouldn't be able to keep going without your feedback and support… they prove to be of great encouragement.

Take care!

~The Honorable Gucci


	13. Heed

**Chapter 13**

Normally a spark of life and energy, the red-haired kit picked up a pebble near Kaedae's herb garden and rolled it around his little hand, feeling the smooth contours of the stone before letting it slip through his little fingers. He huffed a hefty sigh, one that should have been too big for one of his diminutive size.

He closed his eyes and managed to see a memory he created from a couple nights ago. He'd run ahead of everyone once he heard that Kagome had returned sick from her trip to the Western Lands. Just as he came through the door Inuyasha was pressing a delicate kiss to Kagome's lips. When the half-demon lifted away, he was too busy studying the girl's face to notice the little fox standing just inside the door.

_Why wasn't she healed by the kiss?_ He picked up another stone and held it with two hands as the memory reminded him of one of the stories Kagome had told him. It was about a princess who had taken a bite from a poisonous apple and had fallen under a spell, one that could only be broken with a kiss from the prince, her true love. _Why'd didn't it work?_ _Even though Inuyasha is a meanie and a butt-head, nothing like a prince, he must be Kagome's true love._

"Shippo? I thought you were inside." Sango walked around the herbs to reach the kit who had hidden himself between some broad leafed plants. The luster in his emerald eyes helped the demon-slayer find him among the vegetation.

He stared up, unable to hide his fear in the face of Sango's concern. His bottom lip trembled but he managed to talk despite it.

"Kagome's going to wake up, right?"

Feeling the sisterly instinct to protect and comfort swell inside her, Sango held her breath for a second before answering, "No reason to be scared, Shippo. Kaedae said that Kagome's body is tired and needs rest, but she'll recover soon enough." Reaching down, she gingerly lifted the kit into her arms. "What gave you the idea she wouldn't wake up?"

"Well," the kit looked off toward the hut, thinking of what he'd seen last night. But he decided to keep the kiss and fairytale comparison to himself. "I'm just worried."

"We all are, but I don't think we need to be. Kaedae knows what she's talking about."

"Don't think Inuyasha believes that. He hasn't left Kagome's side for more than a couple minutes and it's been three days?" Shippo curled up against Sango's forearm.

"He cares for her, Shippo." Sango wasn't the only one to feel a slight change in the way Inuyasha watched over Kagome, something they were able to see only hints of before. But now that they were back he hardly uttered a word unless asked, and rather than sitting in an indignant silence he was more pensive. Sango had noticed the other night that when Inuyasha lifted his eyes briefly from Kagome's face they gave a glimpse of the raw heartache rooted inside him. The half-demon had made an effort to avoid eye contact with anyone from then on.

The corner of Sango's eye caught a flash of red and she turned them to turn see Inuyasha's back as he retreated into the nearby forest. She sighed, hugging Shippo a little closer as she made her way back to the hut, wondering what had prompted Inuyasha's sudden retreat. Shippo looked up at her, the same question running through his mind.

…**.**

He walked into the forest with his golden eyed gaze as unfocused and aimless as his steps. _Damn hag, telling me I need fresh air… probably just sick of seeing me. _He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scents of the warm, earthy terrain around him and yet the familiarity left his chest hollow. What once was comforting instead resonated with an echoing numbness throughout his body. The longer he just stood there waiting for things to turn in his favor, the quicker he felt his hopes disintegrating in his grasp. He'd tasted what it could be like to have a life with Kagome and now it was threatened to never happen.

Cold cynicism, something that began to thaw each day he spent in Kagome's presence, began to grow and grip his heart with its icy fingers yet again. The day he was born started a trend that left his mouth bitter and heart calloused. Fate had never been kind to him in the past, so how could he ever expect it to be otherwise now?

He rested with a hand against the smooth bark of a slender oak tree. He blinked, realizing he'd stopped in perfect view of the well. There, lazy rays of sunlight traced across the ground as the thick clouds broke occasionally while floating on their way.

Yet the mouth of the well and surrounding grass weren't the only things being highlighted in the clearing. The gentle breeze picked up long hair, tossing it against the contrasting white and red clothing of the woman standing there. She turned eyes, the same hue of Kagome's, onto him after she felt his presence. She stood a few feet away from the well, looking as if she had the desire to peer inside.

"I should have known you'd be around here, Inuyasha," the familiar voice came and Inuyasha felt the bite of her cold tone, something he had grown accustomed to last few months.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" Seeing her was like a blow to his heart, reminding him of the twisted kismet that brought her to smell of dirt, clay, and ashes. There she stood as an example of how things never ended the way he wished they would.

"That girl is ill, isn't she?"

He didn't answer aside from a small growl. The small breeze picked up the smell of freshly cut wood and wafted it across his nose. He turned to see that his claws had dug deep into the soft bark of the oak tree. He tugged a little, extracting his claws and shaking off the bits of wood that were lodged under them.

"I haven't seen a look like that on your face before, but you've always been easy to read, Inuyasha," Kikyo admitted, her usually impassive voice bearing a hint of concern. "By your face you feign strength and courage, but the tremble behind your eyes is betrays you." She sat down on the edge of the well, and her soul collectors glided silently around her, one dropping closer to brush its head against her palm before lifting to hover over it. "While we are not the same woman, we do share a soul. If the past is any indication, she will not be denied her life."

Inuyasha drew closer, considering the words. Over the last three days he'd heard similar things from his friends, but not once had he ever imagined Kikyo saying what she did. He was confused as to the reasoning of her kind words, and it shone through his creased brow and narrowed eyes. Instead of feeling offended by his suspicion, she laughed a soft, empty laugh and turned her face up to the sky.

"I aim to kill Naraku, and though fate has been cruel before, this time I will not allow it to deny me my goal in _life_," her lips twisted sadly around the last word, drenching it in derision. She looked at Inuyasha through the corner of her eyes. "I doubt she's any different."

"You'll have your chance, Kikyo. That bastard Naraku will die, and if it's not by my hand I hope it's by yours. You deserve that much, at least."

She turned to face him and stood up slowly, walking to meet him in the field. She paused to look over his face before reaching a hand of cold, pale fingers to graze his cheek softly. Inuyasha just stood still recognizing a glimpse of who she once was in the kindness flickering in her brown eyes.

"And you deserve to live your life, Inuyasha." The warmth was short lived though as if it went out like a candle's flame in the breeze that picked up again. Kikyo dropped her hand to her side and stepped back enough for her Soul Collectors to sweep in the space between them, her eyes averted to the side as well. Without another look, the priestess turned around and quietly disappeared into the woods and out of Inuyasha's sight.

He touched his cheek and stared off in the direction the priestess went. It was amazing what he learned from this woman, even now when things between them were wholly different from before. She still understood him. He felt a slight guilt whenever he'd see the resurrected priestess, especially now that he was honest with his feelings for Kagome.

The dream he shared with the woman had shattered and taken her life with it. Why was he allowed a "happily ever after" while she wandered as a shell of her former self, consumed by what she had lost and who had taken it from her? Naraku was going to die, it was certain, but from the way she spoke there would be nothing left for her once revenge was fulfilled.

Without thinking, he had walked forward until his legs hit the well. He reached down and touched the worn wood along its edge, his eyes unfocused as he thought about all that had come to be with its existence. It brought Kagome to Feudal Era.

It brought Kagome to him.

He never once thought he deserved a second chance at happiness, and yet he could have it with Kagome. By Kikyo's words she had given him permission, a blessing of sorts, to live without reservation.

_I'll be damned if I let it get taken away again. I failed Kikyo… But there's no way I'm letting anything separate Kagome and me. _His thoughts took him somewhere he never imagined they would, bringing him to take a deep breath. As reckless as ever he leapt into the well without another thought.

His gut twisted as he realized what he was about to do, but he reasoned that since he'd faced hordes of blood-thirsty demons before, speaking with a modern housewife should pale in comparison.

Yet as the light of the time-travel enveloped him, a cold sweat began to run down his face. The moment he felt the dirt under his feet, he hesitantly looked up to the ceiling of the well-house with eyes wide and overcome by one thing; complete and utter terror.

…

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt it was a good place to end it. I love freaking out the characters, haha =).

I've wanted to update for a couple weeks now, but I couldn't access my story so I could add to it. Thankfully FFN fixed it for me finally, yay! And please forgive me if you see mistakes in grammar or editing… I don't have a Beta Reader and it's hard to concentrate when my 3 yr old is screaming the theme song to Dragonball Z Kai in my ear.

As you already know, reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated! Thanks for reading, my friends!

As a quick note, I encourage everyone to continue keeping Japan and its people in your thoughts and prayers. If financially able, please consider donating to a legitimate organizations offering aid. The heartbreak of the Japanese is truly our own.

Take care and God bless…

~The Honorable Gucci


End file.
